Cold Lies
by whatsnotbeentaken
Summary: What if Anakin didn't fall to the Dark Side like everyone thought? Sidious tried but failed to make the Hero with no Fear his apprentice and was forced to find an alternative. 22 years later while on a mission for the Rebellion, Luke Skywalker discovers that everything he's ever believed about his father is a lie after he finds a man frozen in carbonite. Completed
1. Chapter 1

Kamino

19 BBY

The Kaminoans were an elusive species from an aquatic world beyond the outer rim territories who were known only for their advanced cloning technologies. Standing tall and graceful, these aliens had the skills and expertise that had proven to be quite handy to the Republic and to others as well. They serviced anyone who could pay and kept quiet about certain aspects of their work as well as the people who hired them.

They had kept quiet about the secret order placed into the clones programming, not telling the Republic of their own Chancellor's ill deeds.

Indeed the Kaminoans had serviced him well in the past, and they would still service him in the future.

Darth Sidious, known to many as the beloved and wise Chancellor of the Republic smiled as he made his way down the ramp of his ship and into the pouring Kamino rain to meet up with the tall and slender individual who was waiting for his arrival.

"Chancellor," she said in greeting, "we have been expecting you."

"I've been told that he is ready?" he asked as they both walked into the building to take shelter from the pouring rains.

"The clone that you asked be created is indeed ready."

"Good good," he said smiling to himself, "when may I see him?"

"You may see him soon, but first Taun We wished to speak with you."

"Very well," he said annoyed at the delay, "take me to her."

He followed the woman down the white, sterile hallways until they reached what he presumed was Taun We's office.

"Chancellor Palpatine has arrived from Coruscant your excellency," she said as they approached the administrative aide of Lama Su, the Prime Minister of Kamino.

"Greetings Chancellor," she said standing up and approaching him, "we were not expecting you so soon."

"I was given word that the clone was ready?" he asked growing ever impatient. He had waited long enough for the clone to be made and he didn't want to wait another moment.

"Indeed he is," she said observing his impatient face, "would you like to see him?"

"Yes, if I may."

"Very well," she said leading him out of her office and further into the elaborately built lab that they had set up for the building of the clone armies.

"We were able to extract the DNA from the severed arm you gave us and from there we created an exact replica of the host's genetic makeup," she said as they passes the obvervatorium to the growing clones in the makeshift wombs, "once it was born we accelerated his growth till he matured to the specified age. We have met most the requirements that you have given us, although I am sorry we were not able to recreate them all."

"What do you mean?" asked Palpatine as they stopped in front of a closed door.

"The original host was a force sensitive was he not?" she asked as she entered in a code to the panel on the side of the door, allowing him to enter first.

"Yes, and quite a powerful one at that," said Palpatine as his eyes landed on the man on the bio-bed.

"The thing with force sensitives is," said Taun We as she followed him over the bed where the clone was laying in slumber, "is that we cannot fully replicate the number of midichlorians of the original host."

Palpatine barely heard her as he observed the sleeping figure on the bed. He smiled as he observed the man who looked exactly like Anakin Skywalker and felt giddiness at the prospect of it all.

He knew when he had brought the severed arm of Anakin Skywalker to the Kaminoans and asked them to make a clone from it that it would not be as powerful as the boy himself. But he would still be more powerful than most and that was enough for him if his original plan failed.

Palpatine had thought about the prospect of Anakin not turning to the Dark Side and while he hoped he would be able to persuade the Jedi, he could not solely rely on him. While Anakin was deeply rooted in the light, he did have a darkness that he hoped he would be able to bring forth and over power the light. But he could be certain of nothing and he had the have a plan if his original one didn't work out.

"It matters not," he said as he traced his finger down the smooth expanse of his face, "I can already sense that he is more powerful than most Jedi are."

He noticed that while he looked exactly like Anakin, there were several differences between the two. Anakin had a scar over his right eye courtesy of Ventress and he had lost his right arm in his duel with Dooku on Geonosis a few years ago. But those would be easily replicated if he ever saw use of him.

Once the little differences were corrected, no one would be ever to tell the difference between the two. But there was still something else that would need to be done if everyone was to believe that he was Anakin Skywalker, he would need the memories of the Jedi.

But that would be easy enough once he had Skywalker within his grasp, and once that was done he could perform a memory transfer and then he would be unstoppable.

But he was unwilling to truly do away with the original Skywalker since there was still so much potential that maybe one day he could harness for himself. So he decided that he would freeze the young man in a carbonite so he could use him at a later time if need be.

"Are you pleased Chancellor?" asked Taun We pulling him away from his thoughts, her large slanted eyes curious as she held his gaze.

"Yes, very much so," he said cackling with maniacal laughter.

Although the man before him was not Anakin Skywalker, he would for all intensive purposes become him if his original counterpart did not. No one would ever know the truth and after the appropriate changes were made no one would ever be able to tell the difference.

He snickered with glee at the thought of the Jedi falling and the Sith rising to take their rightful place in the galaxy, and of course none of it would be possible if it were not for Anakin Skywalker or his clone.

The Clone Wars were soon to come to an end, and Palpatine was more than ready to make his grand appearance. He would topple the Republic and out of his its ashes he would bring forth an Empire foraged out of darkness and power, and nobody would ever see it coming.

The Republic would soon be ashes beneath his feet.


	2. Chapter 2

Dantooine

4 ABY

Luke Skywalker looked down on the misty blue atmosphere of Dantooine as he started to make his final descent down onto the outer rim planet. He could feel the yearning of the force as it called to him from the surface of the planet, beckoning him to come and follow it.

He didn't know why the force was telling him to go to this densely populated and otherwise unimportant planet in the middle of nowhere, but yet he could not shake that nagging feeling as the force called at him. But he had responsibilities with the Rebellion and he didn't know if taking a few days to answer to the whims of the force would be acceptable. So he did the only thing he could, he talked to Ben Kenobi as to why he was feeling this strong need to go to Dantooine.

Ben hadn't told him much, only that he need answer the force and go to Dantooine to see what beckoned him forth. So Luke informed Mon Mothma and had packed his bags and set off in the Millennium Falcon, all while insisting Leia that he would be back soon and when he was they would go save Han from Jabba the Hutt.

She had wanted to come with him, but Luke felt like this was something that he needed to do alone and he had explained that to her.

She had looked hurt and he felt bad about leaving her here, but this was not something that could wait. So he assured her that he would back soon and to worry, but naturally she would. She had already lost Han and she didn't want to lose Luke either.

"R2," he said as the planet's atmosphere drew closer, "how we looking back there?"

The high pitched and shrill beep of his little blue friend gave him the assurance that all was well with the droid, and he started to make his descent down onto the surface of the planet.

From this moment on he would have to be extra careful as to not alert any of the Imperials stationed on the base here, and although the Empire did have a presence here, it was not strong. Dantooine, while apart of the Empire, was all but insignificant in the grand scheme of everything. The planet was populated, but didn't offer the Empire anything in the means of technology or weapons. And it was in the outer rim territories and was literally in the middle of nowhere.

But he could not deny that he felt the force directing him to one of their more deserted outposts in the eastern continental territories, so that's where he went.

The land here was mostly farmland with a few settlements here and there, but for the most part it was just miles and miles of crops.

Luke decided that the best place to touch down would be in a densely wooded area just outside of one their settlements, which was where the Imperial outpost was. He had also brought a change of clothes so as to not stick out his in orange Rebellion jumpsuit, which was something he could not afford.

He needed to blend in and get into the outpost, which would be relatively easy considering it was more a storage facility than it was a military base, and find what was causing the disturbance in the force.

"Come on R2," he said as he motioned to the droid, "we don't have much time before sunset."

The little droid squealed as he followed his master as they made their way out of the wooded area and down the hill into the small settlement.

The settlement itself was small and in some weird way reminded him of Mos Eisley as the people there traded their goods at the street vendors that lined the sandy streets. But at the same time it was nothing like the town he had grown up near on Tatooine. This place was far more pleasing to the eye and was not the hot desert scorched by the heat of its binary-suns.

Dantooine was in its own way a beautiful planet with its woodlands and cascading mountains and its small oceans and lakes. But at the same time there wasn't much anything else, just its rural lands and farm towns.

Luke followed the force as it lead him a ways out of the town and towards where he knew the outpost was.

He only had to walk barely a few minutes before he came upon the surprisingly small and simple building that he had been told was the outpost by the natives.

He could see a few Stormtroopers standing guard with their blasters and signs posted in basic to stay away, other than that it looked practically empty.

This felt all too easy to be real to Luke as he hid behind a boulder and observed the white clad guards as they walked around the perimeter rather lazily.

He watched in anticipation before he felt the nudging of his droid and the shrill beep that followed.

"Shhhh," he hissed down at the droid, "do you want them to know we're here?"

The droid ignore him as he started to roll forward through the tall grass and into the view of the guards.

"R2!" he hissed as tried to make a grab at the little droid to no avail before he bent down and got back behind the safety of the boulder. He dared not follow his companion in case he be spotted by the Stormtroopers.

He cursed as he watched the droid as it rolled over to the Stormtroopers all the while beeping shrilly at them.

The guards stopped short and raised their blasters in the direction of R2 and commanded him to stop, and he realized why the droid did what he did.

The guards were distracted as their focus was now on R2, leaving an opening for him to escape through if he was quiet enough.

He silently thanked R2 as he slipped through the tall grass and over behind the building and away from the Stormtroopers.

He slid along the back wall until he came to the back door and slipped in quietly, making sure that no one had seen him.

He followed the force as it lead him down the hallway and to a set of stairs, which he took down to the lower levels.

The base was surprisingly quiet with only a few personnel making their way through the hallways of the underground storage facility.

And upon making his way to the lower levels he realized that the place was even bigger than he originally thought! Most of the base was actually beneath the surface and was actually impressively large.

There were bunkers upon bunkers filled mostly with stuff that he could not recognize, but the force was not leading him into any of those. It kept telling him to walk further and further until he was almost to the other side of the immense bunker.

Finally the force halted him in front of door at the end of the hallway, but unlike all the other doors this one was locked. There was a little key pad next to the door and the words restricted plastered in red splayed across the metal of the door.

He could feel the force as it tried to pull him into the room, it was even stronger here than before and he felt the overwhelming need to get in.

But he needed the code to get in, which he conveniently did not have.

But he did have his lightsaber which would cut through anything in the galaxy, and it was the only thing he could use to get into the room.

He drew out the green blade and with all his might he forced it into the metal of the door and started to pull it in a circular motion.

It was slow and tedious, and he felt himself starting to strain as the blade slowly but surely cut through.

He knew that after he had gotten in he would have to get whatever he came for and get out quick because surely the big circle in the middle of the door would alert the entire outpost to a Jedi's presence and they would probably put the entire place onto lock-down, and that would make things infinitely harder for him.

Finally once the two cuts met each other he used a force push to send the chunk of metal flying and he made his way into the darkened and dusty room.

Here, the force was more powerful than he had ever felt and he almost collapsed at the sheer will of it as it swirled around what looked like a rectangular slab in the far corner of the room that had been covered up with a white sheet.

He walked over to the covered up slab and yanked the sheet off and took a step back to observe what was being hidden underneath it.

He gasped when he realized it was a man frozen in a carbonite, the freezing had captured a moment of agony etched onto the poor man's face, much like Han had been when his own father had frozen him on Bespin.

The man had his arms stretched forward as if he was trying to grasp something and his mouth open in what looked like a mid-scream.

Luke didn't know what to make of the man, he didn't even know if he was alive! It looked like it had been years considering the amount of dust that had been collected on the slab, and he wondered if it was even possible to survive past a couple of years in one.

At that moment R2 entered into the room, having escaped from the guards and squealed as soon as he saw the slab. He rolled over and bumped into it a few times shrieking in excitement as if he knew the person who was in it.

"What's wrong with you R2?" asked Luke as he made his way over to where the man's vital signs were displayed.

His vitals were strong indicating that he was indeed alive and doing surprisingly well for someone encased in carbonite.

"How long do you think he's been in there R2?" he asked as he watched the droid continue to bump into the slab to no avail.

"What's the matter with you?" he asked again, curious as to why the droid was so excited, "Do you know him R2?"

The droid only shrieked in happiness as he made his way over to the defrost button and pushed it.

"Woah hey!" yelled Luke as he watched the heating process begin. He didn't know the correct processes of bringing someone out of carbonite and he was afraid that the man would need immediate medical attention, or if the thawing out itself would kill him.

He watched as the carbonite melted away exposing more of the person beneath and realized that the man was rather young looking. He had rather shaggy light brown hair and was wearing a black leather cloak and tunic with a belt secured around his waist. The belt looked as though it was made to hold a lightsaber in it, but was empty of any.

Once the carbonite was completely free the man gasped and his eyes opened revealing a bright shade of blue that could rival Luke's own.

Luke hurriedly stepped forward and grabbed the much taller and heavier than he expected man from tumbling to the floor and held him up.

"W-what's going on?" asked the man weakly as he frantically looked around courtesy of carbonite blindness.

"Hey it's okay," said Luke assuredly as he lowered the man to the ground and helped him to a seated position.

"Who are you?" growled the man, "where am I? And why can't I see?"

"I'm Luke," he said deciding to leave his last name out of it, "you're on Dantooine."

"Dantooine," said the man to himself with a confused look on his face, "what am I doing on Dantooine?"

"You were frozen in a carbonite," piped in Luke, "I saved you."

"Carbonite?" he asked still confused, "how'd I get into carbonite?"

"I don't know," said Luke dragging a hand through his blond locks as he observed the wet and shivering man seated on the floor, "I just know that you were encased in it and I rescued you."

The man looked at Luke, well somewhat at Luke considering he was blind, "who did you say you were?"

"I'm Luke," he said unsure if he should give his last name. He wasn't sure who this man was or who he worked for, and the name Skywalker was known throughout the galaxy as a wanted person.

"Luke who?" he pressed, his face showing distrust.

"Luke Starkiller," he said improvising a false last name since he wasn't about to give out his real one.

The man's eyes narrowed as if he could sense the lie, but didn't bring it up as he struggled to stand to his feet.

"Careful," yelled Luke as he grabbed onto the man as he started to lean dangerously to the right, his balance somewhat off.

The man shoved Luke's hands off of him and grumbled something unintelligible.

Luke took his hands off, somewhat annoyed and hurt that the man wouldn't let him help.

"Why the kriff can't I see?" he almost yelled as he tried to stumble away.

"That's a side effect of the carbonite freezing," said Luke as the man caught his balance.

"It'll come back though, right?" asked the man, obviously not liking the prospect of being blind.

"Yeah, it'll just take a few hours," he said as his brows scrunched up.

"Great," the man said sarcastically under his breath, "do you know how long I was in there for?"

Luke shrugged but then realized that the man could not see him, "I'm not sure, but I'm guessing a while."

The man visible frowned, obviously not liking Luke's answer.

"We should get out here, we don't have long before they discover I'm here and its best we're not here when they do."

"Who's them?"

"Uh the Empire?" said Luke now realizing the man must've been frozen for a long time if he didn't know who the Empire was.

"The what?" asked the man, confusion written all over his face.

"Look," said Luke unclipping his lightsaber as he felt a presence start to make its way over to them, "I will explain everything to you but right now we need to get out of here, okay?"

Anakin nodded in agreement as he used the force to get more of a sense as to who this man was. For some reason he felt like he could trust him, and he could genuinely feel the light rolling off of him and surrounding him. Luke's intentions were good and the force was telling him to trust him.

"Come on," said Luke as he grabbed the man's arm and pulled him out of the room and into the hallway.

"Stop right there!" called a voice from behind them as one of the guards pointed their blaster at them.

Luke cursed as he ignited his lightsaber and deflected the blaster shot easily enough to the shock of the Stormtrooper and Anakin.

"Jedi!" yelled the Trooper as he reached over and pulled the alarm, alerting the entire base to their presence.

"Come on!" yelled Luke as he grabbed Anakin and started running down the hallways.

Anakin struggled to keep up and ran rather clumsily seeing as he was totally blind and his legs wouldn't work properly seeing as they were incredibly sore and unused, but he called upon the force to help guide him.

"You're a Jedi?" he asked Luke in surprise as he feigned the nausea that was threatening to come up and ignored the burning sensation in his entire body.

Luke was about to respond when he felt the Troopers make their way towards them from ahead and quickly veered right as to avoid them and continued to run down the adjacent hallway.

"Blast," he said as he felt the presences start to close in on them, "where is that droid when you need him?"

Anakin as well felt the presences of whoever they were running from start to close in on them, and he wished he had his lightsaber with him so he could help Luke fight, but it seems as though it had been confiscated from him.

He heard Luke activate his lightsaber once more and start to deflect the shots that were being directed to them and he used the force to try and help Luke, but it wasn't as effective as if he had his trusty blade with him. He was without his eyesight making it so that he had to fully depend on the force to locate and block the rapid shots.

Finally Anakin just used the force to take one of their blasters and start shooting at them. A blaster was better than nothing even if he didn't have his lightsaber with him.

His aim was sure and soon enough all the men that had been firing on them were either dead or knocked unconscious and they continued on their merry way.

"Nice job back there," encouraged Luke.

Anakin grimaced, "would've done better if I had my lightsaber."

Luke did say anything, drawing into himself as they stepped off onto the upper level to find a few more Stormtrooper waiting for them, which were easily taken care of by the both of them.

"We need to get off this planet," mumbled Luke as he and Anakin bolted out of the building.

"Do you have a ship?" asked Anakin out of breath, obviously still feeling the aftermath of the carbonite.

"It's just up the hill," he said as he clipped his lightsaber back on his belt, "my droid and I parked it not far from the settlement."

Anakin frowned, "where's your droid?"

Luke seemed to have forgotten about his little companion in all the confusion and blaster fire because he didn't know where R2 was.

But in that moment the little droid let out a high pitched squeal as it rolled over to them through the foliage beeping with excitement.

"There you are R2," said a relieved Luke as the droid let out a happy little squeal.

Anakin's eyes widened in surprise as he heard the beeping of his own droid as it made their way over to them. His suspicion was confirmed as the droid rolled over to him and nudged his legs.

"R2-D2?" he asked shocked that somehow his droid had made it their with him to Dantooine.

The droid squealed in confirmation as it continued to nudge him and he smiled as he leaned down to pat the dome of his old friend.

But wasn't this Luke's droid? How did Luke come into possession of his droid?

Luke watched in apprehension as the two old friends reunited, not sure what to make of the scene. So R2 had known the man, but just who was this man?

"Look I really hate to have to interrupt this little reunion but we really need to go," said Luke as he looked back to the outpost where the Stormtroopers were most likely calling for backup.

Anakin nodded and all three of them set off for the hill away from the Imperial Outpost. The sun was starting to set as they made their trek though the high grasslands. And Anakin took this time to reflect on the man who had saved him the carbonite. He could feel that Luke was powerful, although not as powerful as himself but he could not deny the blinding light of the force that surrounded him.

He could tell that Luke had had some force training, but not nearly enough to be considered a full-fledged Jedi, but now that Anakin's eyesight was returning to him he realized that Luke looked too old to be a Padawan. This only made him even more curious over the young man who could wield a lightsaber and yet had very little actual training in the force.

He didn't know who Luke was, but he could not deny the familiarity of him and how he just felt right to Anakin, as though they had always belonged together in a weird sort of way.

There was something about Luke that screamed at him, but he just couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Little did he know that Luke was thinking the same about him as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Coruscant

19 BBY

The tendrils of the force swirled around him as if they were trying to envelop him, but he welcomed the dark waves as they washed over him and cocooned him in their dark and firm grasp.

He didn't know why he was here, or how he got here. But he was never one to question the dark side of the force, instead he welcomed the erotic pleasure and passion that the swirling black mist gave him.

"Sidious," came the voice of Darth Plagueis, his presence washing over his former apprentice like a cat ready to pounce.

"Master," he said as his dead masters face appeared before him in the tendrils.

Of course this was a dream, but his master always was able to manipulate the force in ways he could never hope to accomplish. He often visited him from beyond the grave to taunt and tease him, and sometimes give him guidance. If it really was his master, or an illusion of the force he did not know, but yet he awaited and heeded his words as if gospel.

"You wish to make the Chosen One your apprentice," he stated as his transparent face floated above him in absolution.

"There is darkness in him Master," he said fearlessly, "I can feel it."

"Yes, but is there enough?" he said taunting him.

"What do you mean?"

"You wish to make him your apprentice, but you have not asked yourself whether or not he will be weak enough to fall under your influence."

Palpatine sneered, "You doubt my abilities."

The Munn laughed, his deep voice echoing throughout the force, "You are an even greater fool than I thought Sheev if you think the boy can be persuaded."

"You do not think he will fall."

"I do not think, I know so," he said darkly as his transparent lips were drawn into a snarl.

Palpatine frowned at his master's words. He had always trusted his master whether it was in life or death, but he had to question whether or not he was right or wrong. His master had always been wise and he had always listened and taken his words to heart, but was his master as wise as he truly thought?

"You are certain he is too rooted in the light to be persuaded otherwise?" he asked, thinking over his masters words carefully.

"Of that I am certain," began the Munn, "your time would be better spent on that clone than wasting your time on him."

Sidious knew his master was right, but he desperately wished it wasn't so.

Ever since he met Anakin as a boy he had been utterly fixated on him, ready to groom him to replace all the other failed apprentices he had taken on. He thought the boy would've one day made the perfect Sith, but apparently it was not to be according to his master.

He was thankful he had collected the boys severed arm from Geonosis and made a clone from him, or else he would've had to have revised his plan and wait even longer to bring an end to the Republic.

"I understand," he said lowering his head in acknowledgement of his master.

"Even though the boy cannot be turned, there is still hope for us yet my dear apprentice."

"The Republic and the Jedi will soon fall master and I will build and Empire in our name," said Palpatine raising his head once more, "you will not be disappointed."

"Pray that I am not," said his master before his face disappeared into the wispy red and black tendrils of the force.

Palpatine awoke from his slumber and sat up in his bed, the conversation between him and his master fresh on his mind.

Anakin Skywalker would not be swayed by the dark side of the force, but the clone would be an easy solution to that.

He got out of his bed and padded his way down the hallways of his apartment to the room where the clone was currently sleeping and opened the door.

After the clone had been awakened and he had payed the Kaminoans the money he had agreed to pay, they had boarded his ship and had made their way to his apartment on Coruscant where he was currently hiding him away from the galaxy.

He had explained to the clone who he was and why he had been made in the first place, and the clone was eager to listen to him on their way back.

The clone, although self-aware and sentient, had been specially programmed by the Kaminoans to be exceedingly loyal to him as he had specified.

Already to clone was loyal and eager to serve him, something he was immensely thankful for.

And as soon as they had touched down on Coruscant, Palpatine had already begun grooming Vader to take Anakin's place, and that meant making the appropriate changes to his body.

The right arm had been severed and replaced with the same exact model as that of Skywalker's arm and his left eye already bared the scar that Ventress had bestowed upon him.

The clone had never before seen a lightsaber before then, but as soon as it came down upon his arm he had screamed in agony and confusion as he looked down at his burnt and exposed flesh in shock and pain. Palpatine had laughed as he had done it, relishing in the immense joy he had gotten out the others pain.

Vader had had barely enough time to register what his master had done to him before the red blade came down upon his face, marring the smooth white skin of his previously unblemished face.

Now that Vader looked exactly like Anakin, Palpatine could go forward with the plan that he had orchestrated with the help of his other less talented apprentice, Count Dooku.

He would pretend to be captured by the Count so as to squash any doubt that some people had about him, including that of the Jedi Council. And surely after they heard that their beloved Chancellor had been kidnapped, they would send Skywalker and Kenobi to rescue him providing him with the perfect chance to make the switch between Vader and Anakin.

And once Skywalker was in his grasp he would perform the memory transfer using an ancient Sith technique his master had taught him and then he would get rid of the Count and take Vader on as his new and powerful apprentice.

And Skywalker would be kept secure and away from the galaxy, frozen in time until Sidious had found another use for the Jedi.

Palpatine stopped short outside of Vader's quarters as he heard the soft and painful moans coming from the other side. He smiled as he heard his apprentice in pain and entered into the room to find Vader sweating and gasping in pain from his earlier injuries.

He could have given him something for the pain, but he had taken pleasure in his agony. He had relished in the young man's screams as the titanium metal was melded into his flesh and bone and the nerves were wired into it.

"Get up," he said ripping the sweat-soaked sheets of the convulsing figure.

Vader moaned as his bloodshot eyes opened and took in his master's appearance from above him.

"Y-yes m-master?" he asked as he pulled himself into a sitting position, wincing in pain at the prospect of having to use his new and sore arm.

"Remember what I told you about Dooku?"

"Your other apprentice?" he asked.

"Yes that one," he said using the force to bring the lights on in the room causing Vader to moan and close his eyes as the unwelcomed light flooded his vision.

"Soon he will pretend to kidnap me and the Republic will undoubtedly send Skywalker and Kenobi to rescue me," he said watching Vader's face closely as he spoke.

"You wish to make the switch between Skywalker and I then," said Vader catching onto his meaning.

Palpatine smiled, indeed Vader was smarter than he thought.

"I will perform the memory transfer and you will take his place as we have discussed."

"I am ready Master," said Vader looking into Palpatine's eyes, "together we shall bring an end to the Republic."

"Yes yes," said Palpatine in agreement, "indeed we shall my very young apprentice."

"And once you have taken his place all that is his shall be yours," said Palpatine as he planted the seeds of possession into Vader's mind. His achievements, his power, his fame, and even Anakin's wife and child would be all be Vader's for the taking once he had his memories.

He was no fool, he could see that the young Nubian Senator was pregnant with Anakin's offspring, which was a pleasant surprise to say the least. He felt as though any child of Anakin's would be strong in the force and could prove to be handy in the future.

And although she tried to hide it with those ridiculously large Senatorial gowns, there was only so much that could be hidden. And her pregnancy had become something of an unspoken truth around the government officials of the Republic. Padme Amidala Naberrie was a well-loved Politician by all who met her, which is why her pregnancy had become a matter of open secrecy amongst her fellow Senators and Representatives.

But none of that mattered to him. He knew that Padme would only prove to be a hindrance in his future plans and that was something he did not want to deal with.

The Separatists, who were under his control, had already tried but failed to assassinate her and he knew he would have to dispose of her another way. He didn't know how he was going to, but he would get rid of her one way or another.

And poor Anakin/Vader would be heartbroken, only pushing him further into the clutches of the Dark Side than ever before. That on top of Vader's desire to be better than Anakin would surely make the Dark Side's hold on his even stronger than he had originally thought.

He could already feel that Vader was jealous of Anakin and wanted to become him. Already he could feel Vader start to wonder what made Anakin so much better than him and the desire to be even better than the famed Chosen One was already in his thoughts.

"Our plan is set to take place tomorrow," began Sidious, "and I feel you are already more than ready to take his place."

Vader didn't have to say anything as his eyes told of his readiness and eagerness to go through with their plan.

Sidious smiled with glee at his own brilliant plan, he felt like a little kid about to play an awful prank on a sibling, but his prank would be much worse than the innocent and playful tricks of a child.

His prank would topple an entire government and bring the all wise and all-knowing Jedi to their knees like the weaklings they always were.

And the Sith would reign supreme for a millennium of that he was certain.


	4. Chapter 4

Dantooine

4 ABY

The two men kept silent as they walked not to break the silence that permeated the air between them. Anakin was still trying to use the force to get a clearer picture of who the other man was, and to a certain degree Luke let him. He could feel Anakin slightly probe his mind, careful not to intrude or go to deep. Luke was mindful to put up a wall in certain places because even though the force was telling him to trust the other person, he still didn't know who he was and he wasn't about to take his chances. And as soon as Anakin felt Luke put up his defenses he had retreated from the corners of his mind and sent an apology through the force, which Luke had accepted.

"There it is!" said Luke as he pointed towards a dark shape nestled in the woods, happy to be free of the woods and his friends slightly prying curiosity.

R2 must have also wanted off the planet as well seeing as he let out another on his high pitched squeals before he rolled towards the ship and up the ramp that had been lowered

Anakin had enough of his eyesight back to see that the ship was a Corellian TY-1300 light freighter, a very old and much worn out one at that. He was surprised that even still flew seeing the state that it was in.

"That? You came in that?" he asked incredulously as he observed the worn down and ugly ship.

Luke grimaced, "it's not mine, it belongs to a close friend of mine."

"It's garbage!" he said as walked around the length of the ship.

Luke couldn't but let out a chuckle at the man's words, imagining what Han would say if he was here.

"I said that too when I first saw it," said look thinking back to that day with Ben on Tatooine. That was the day that forever changed his life and he could still remember it as though it was yesterday, "but she's better than she looks."

Anakin considered his words as he took another look at the ship, his eye sight getting better, "if you say so," he said as they walked up the ramp.

"You any good at flying?" asked Anakin as Luke settled himself into the pilots chair and Anakin into the co-pilots.

"I'm pretty descent," said Luke as the ship lifted off the ground and soared into the air, being modest about his flying skills.

Once the ship was in hyper drive Luke knew that now was the moment of truth between the two. Luke promised his companion that he would explain everything to him, and now was the perfect time seeing as they had at least a day's travel before they made it back to the Rebel Base providing them some down time to discuss things.

Luke guessed he would've have to have been frozen before the formation of the Empire because he didn't seem to know what that was when Luke told him. So he must've been in there for 23 or more years, which means the poor guy was in for a shock.

He was also a Jedi and he didn't even try to hide the fact that he was, making Luke believe that he was from the Old Republic era.

"What do you remember last?" asked Luke, trying to put a time-frame together.

"I think I was on a mission with my master," he said after thinking about it, "we were trying to rescue somebody," he said as his brows scrunched up in confusion, "but I can't remember who."

"Do you remember what year that was?" pressed Luke.

"3653 ATC" he said confidently as he looked at Luke, hoping it was still the same year.

That was the year that the Republic fell and the Empire was created, which was also the same year he was born and when his father fell to the Dark Side. That was 23 years ago, which meant that this man had missed two decades of his life.

Luke grimaced, "That was-," he said, unsure how to continue, "23 years ago."

Anakin's eyes widened in shock before quickly darkening in disbelief, "you're lying."

Luke sighed, "I'm not lying, and it really has been 23 years."

Luke could feel as Anakin used the force to sense if he was lying, but found only truth behind his words.

"I-," he said as he shook his head, trying to deny it was true, "it can't be."

"I'm sorry," said Luke as he felt this man's anguish through the force.

Anakin couldn't believe that he had been frozen for 23 years, it just couldn't be.

What about Padme and Obi-Wan? 23 years was a long time, what had happened to them in the meantime? And what about the Clone Wars? What had happened after he had been frozen? He shuddered at the thought of the Separatist winning the war, and he hoped that that was not the outcome.

He couldn't bring himself to think about Padme, his beautiful angel. Where was she? Was she okay? Did she think he was dead for all these years? Did she move on without out him?

All these thoughts plagued him as he tried to make sense of it all, which felt entirely impossible seeing as he seemed to feel the weight of the galaxy upon his shoulders.

"I must contact the Jedi Council," he said defiantly as he stood up, "they need to know what happened."

Luke lowered his head, preparing himself for what he was about to say.

"You can't," he said softy as he looked up into Anakin's confused and lost eyes.

"What do you mean I can't?" he growled barely able to contain his anger. He had just found out that he was in a carbonite for 23 years and he didn't even know where his friends and family where, and now he couldn't even contact the Jedi Council?

"I mean you can't because it no longer exists."

Anakin scoffed, "what are you talking about? Of course it still exists, it's on Coruscant."

"Not anymore," said Luke as he got to his feet, "the Jedi no longer exist because the Sith destroyed them!"

Anakin gaped at Luke, "w-what do you mean they were destroyed?"

"I mean-," said Luke sighing, "The Republic and the Jedi were destroyed."

"What?!" yelled Anakin, sensing the truth in his words, "How and when did this happen?!" he demanded as he glared down at the shorter man.

"I'm not sure exactly how, but the Emperor seized control of the Senate and turned it into an Empire," began Luke as he tried to recall everything to mind, "and the first thing he did after that was declare the Jedi an enemy of the Empire and the clones turned on the Jedi."

Anakin frowned, "the clones turned on the Jedi? Why would they do such a thing?"

"I don't know," said Luke honestly, "maybe you could ask my old master, he would know."

Anakin ran a hand through his hair in agitation and confusion as he tried to make sense of it all.

He was frozen in a carbonite and in the meanwhile the Republic and the Jedi had fallen and an Empire had taken its place, and now here he was 23 years later just now learning about it.

He wanted to scream and punch a wall at the same time because he was so unbelievably angry that this had happened and that he hadn't been there to stop it.

If this all had happened, then the Sith Lord they had been looking for had succeeded and had wiped out the Order. And that meant that all the Jedi were dead and the Republic they had worked so hard for had been toppled, he could only imagine how Padme felt as democracy and liberty had been taken before her very eyes.

Which made him wonder where his wife was when all of this had taken place, was she there when this Emperor had seized control of the Senate? Was she there when the Jedi had fallen? Did she think he was dead? Or worst of all… Was she dead?

No, he couldn't think of such things right now. Of course his beloved angel was alive and she was probably fighting with her every breath to topple this Empire and bring back the democracy she had worked so hard to achieve. He knew Padme and he knew she would fight till her very last breath, and that gave him a small amount of comfort.

"Did any of the Jedi survive?" he asked hoping that his master had at least made it out.

"The only two I know of are Master Yoda and Master Kenobi," said Luke with a faraway look in his eyes.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah, but-," began Luke before Anakin cut him off.

"Where is he? Can I talk to him?"

Luke visibly grimaced, "I'm afraid that Kenobi died a few years ago on the Death Star."

Anakin's eyes widened in disbelief at the news of the man who he thought of as a brother. Obi-Wan Kenobi had survived only to be killed a few years later.

He was in too much shock to actually cry or form words at all, he just breathed heavily as he reached out with the force to find his masters presence only to find nothing. If he could not find Obi-Wan with the force, than he must really be one with the force. And now he could feel that the bond they had shared had been severed, and it left him feeling cold and alone.

Even though he could feel the truth coming from Luke, he wished that this was all some bad dream and that he would wake up in his bed with Padme next to him. He wanted to believe it so badly that he pinched himself hard enough to draw blood, but yet he was still awake.

"How?" he croaked out, afraid of what the answer would be.

A flash of pain crossed Luke's face, "he was killed by Darth Vader."

Anakin took in the name greedily, already imagining an imposing and dark Sith Lord as he cut down his brother with his crimson red lightsaber. The anger and the hatred he felt for this Vader was almost suffocating as he let it freely grow within his heart. He would kill Darth Vader and avenge his brother's death, and no one would dare stand in his way.

Luke could only stare in shock at the other man as he let his anger and his hate overwhelm him at the news of Kenobi's death. He must've been very good friends with Ben if he was this upset over his death, and it made Luke even more curious as to this man's identity. But he also knew he had to do something about the man's hate and anger before he let the Dark Side of the force consume him like his father had.

"I'm sorry," he said as he laid his hand down on Anakin's shoulder, "he was a good man."

Luke's words did not bring Anakin any comfort and neither did his gentle touch.

Of course Obi-Wan was a good man, Anakin could easily testify to that, but how did Luke know anything about his old master? Obi-Wan was so much more than a good man, he was a man that was known as brother, father, friend, and so much more.

Anakin said nothing in return, he only took his time staring at the wall as if he was trying to burn a hole through it. And even if he could speak, what would he say? There were no words to accurately describe the type of pain he was in right now.

"We'll be arriving at the Rebel Base soon," said Luke softly, "maybe you'll be able to find more answers there."

Anakin snorted, finally breaking himself out of his reverie, "Rebel Base huh?"

He felt that if Padme was anywhere to be found in this awful new time, it would be with this rag-tag group of Rebels that Luke had briefly mentioned. She would be fighting for democracy and liberty against this Sith controlled Empire, not sitting around in a carbonite like he had been.

He looked over at Luke and took in the other man's appearance seeing as he had finally regained his eye-sight, and was surprised to find that Luke looked a lot like him actually. He had blond hair, much like his had been when he was younger and he had bright blue eyes that looked to be the same shade as his own. But Luke's face was softer around the edges and he was shorter than himself, but not by much.

He didn't know what made Luke's appearance stick out to him considering there were millions of people in the galaxy with blond hair and blue eyes, and yet again he just could not put his finger on what made Luke seem so familiar.

Luke as well seemed to realize what Anakin was thinking and he frowned, taking in Anakin's appearance as well.

"What's your name?" asked Luke, finally asking the question that had been on his mind since he had saved him from the carbonite.

Anakin was unsure if he should give his name out, after all Luke had lied about his last name and he didn't know if the name Skywalker still held any meaning in this time. And yet he could feel the force pushing him to tell Luke his name, his real name.

"My name is Anakin Skywalker."


	5. Chapter 5

Rebel Base

4 ABY

"This is suicide," said Lando as he listened to Leia's plan to rescue Han from Jabba's palace with apprehension.

"Well do you have any better ideas?" hissed Leia as she dragged a hand through her long brown hair in agitation.

It had been almost a year since Han had been frozen in carbonite and they were no closer to developing a plan to save him than they were a year ago and it was starting to seem hopeless. She and Luke had discussed a few ideas for rescuing their friend, but with all the chaos of running the Rebellion and making sure the Empire didn't find them it was hard to actually formulate and execute a plan.

And then Luke had decided to take the Millennium Falcon to go check out a disturbance and had left her there without even so much as an explanation, and although Leia wasn't going to stop him she was still gonna go through with the plan with or without his help.

"Why can't we wait for Skywalker?" asked Lando.

"Because I don't know where or when he'll be back and I'm not about to blow our only chance of saving Han because he isn't here," said Leia truthfully.

"Look," huffed Leia as she placed her hands on her hips, "either you come or you don't, either way I'm going."

"It's the least you could do," sneered Leia. Lando was the one that had tricked them on Bespin and although she had known he had been forced, she still felt like he could've found some way to warn them of Vader's presence there.

Chewie roared in agreement with Leia as he stepped forward, his eyes pleading with Lando to help them.

"Fine," he sighed, "but I'm telling you Princess, this plan is suicide."

"That may be so, but it's our only chance at saving Han," called out Leia as she watched Lando leave the room.

She had missed Han so much and this past year without him had been hard for her, harder than she thought it would.

Even though Han was a scoundrel and had a way of getting under her skin, she still loved him and she hadn't been afraid to tell him that on Bespin. She still remembered the look in his eyes when she told him that she loved him and how scared she felt that she would never see him again. She knew she had to tell him in case she never got the chance, but he already knew that she did.

Leia blinked to hold back tears as she lowered her head into her hands and collapsed into the nearest chair. Chewie let out a soft roar as he put his hairy hands on her shoulder as a sign of comfort. He missed Han as much as she did and he was ready to follow Leia through with her ridiculous plan to save him.

"We should get ready," said Leia after she had wiped her tears away, "after all we only have a limited amount of time to pull this off."

Chewie roared in agreement as Leia rehearsed the plan in her head for the hundredth time that day. It had seemed like a simple plan when she had thought of it, but now upon further inspection did she realize how awful and ridiculous it really was.

She would dress as a bounty hunter and Chewie would be her prisoner while Lando would disguise himself as a guard and they would get in and save Han.

It was a better idea than any of the other ones and she was starting to get desperate.

From what Luke had told her about Tatooine, it was not a place where anybody would ever willing go to. It was over-run with some of the galaxies most despicable and unwanted and was mostly controlled by the Hutt's, who profited off illegal activities and slavery.

It was a planet far from the civilized coverage of the Republic and the Empire rarely had anything to do with the desert planet, so it left Tatooine a breeding ground for crime.

But there were honest people there who were only trying to make a living, like Luke and his family and the other farmers and slaves.

When Luke had told her that slavery was still on Tatooine, Leia had been mortified and appalled to learn that people were living like that with no rights or no freedom. But the life of a slave on Tatooine was no more different than that of the life of an Imperial citizen. Sure propaganda could tell anyone otherwise, but the Empire had absolute control and was not afraid to exert it over the people.

The people of Alderaan could testify to that, if they still had a voice.

Leia could testify to that for she had seen with her own eyes that the Empire had no remorse, no humility, and no shame when they had killed millions all for the sake of a power demonstration.

They had done it to send a clear message to the other planets, they had done it to instill fear and loyalty. And while it had done that, for some it was a different story.

She had remembered the words that she had spoken to Tarkin that day.

 ** _"The more you tighten your grip Tarkin, the more star systems will seep through your fingers."_**

Some people saw the true colors of the Empire that day, and some were more than willing to finally take a stand.

Leia was more than willing to take a stand, she had always been ready to take a stand. Far too long she had watched as people lived in fear and desperation, and it was all because of Emperor Palpatine and his lap dog Vader.

She felt ashamed for thinking it, but the day they both died was a day she would celebrate.

She knew it was wrong to wish death upon anyone, her father would have never wished it upon his enemies, but she was not Bail. Bail had always been kind to everyone he met, and he had scolded her whenever she had wished someone dead, even Vader.

 ** _"What's the matter Princess?" asked her father as he leaned down to wipe the tears from her eyes._**

 ** _"It's nothing," said a 9 year old Leia as she wiped her eyes, her lower lip quivering._**

 ** _"Well obviously it is or else you would not be crying."_**

 ** _"Was it one your playmates? Did they do something to upset you?" he said looking over to where he could see a few of Leia's classmates huddled together in a group laughing._**

 ** _"It was Nina," sniffled Leia as she glared at the older blond girl._**

 ** _"What did she do?" asked Bail attentively._**

 ** _"She said I wasn't a real princess because I wasn't really your daughter," said Leia as more tears spilled down her rosy plump cheeks._**

 ** _It broke Bail's heart to hear that children would say that to his baby girl, his little princess who was in every except for blood his._**

 ** _"Don't listen to her," he said, "you are a real princess because you are my daughter. Don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise."_**

 ** _Leia had always struggled with the fact that she was adopted ever since he and Breha had told her. She had stamped her little foot and insisted that she had come from her mother Breha's belly, which had caused his wife to break down in tears and force him to explain to his 6 year old daughter that she had come from someone else's tummy._**

 ** _"I wish she was dead," whispered Leia as she looked over to where Nina was laughing and giggling amongst the other girls._**

 ** _"No no," said Bail as he drew his daughter close to him and ran a soothing hand through her hair, "never wish death upon your enemies Leia."_**

 ** _"Why not?" she hiccuped._**

 ** _"Because," he said pulling her away so he could look her in the eyes, "as soon as you do that, you become no better than them."_**

Leia tried not to think of her father much these days because it only seemed to bring her heartbreak. It had been a few years since his death, but it seemed like just yesterday she had hugged him goodbye from the Alderaanian hangar before setting off with the death star plans.

There were other things that were far more important to think about than the memory of those whose destiny could not be changed, like how she was going to save the man she loved from Jabba.

The trip to Tatooine felt surprisingly short and did not give her time enough to collect her thoughts as she thought it would. But it was spent in eerie silence seeing as no one felt like talking about anything, but the silence was deafening.

Leia had never been to Tatooine before this, and she was certain upon seeing the scorching sandy dunes that she would never come back again after this.

Having grown up on Alderaan amongst the snow-capped mountains and crystal clear lakes did not make her accustomed to the agonizing dry heat of the planet. She remembered when she was a child she would play along the beaches of her planets ocean, making sandcastles and finding buried treasure buried in the sand. By the end of the day she would be covered in it and it never seemed to come off, always hiding in her clothes and hair and anywhere it could get into.

Tatooine was like that, but like a million times worse.

The sand got into her eyes and into the crevasses of her bounty hunter outfit so that every few minutes she would have to shake herself off. It was mildly annoying and it made her wonder how Luke ever survived here.

"You ready Chewie?" she asked as she looked up into the Wookie's eyes.

Chewie roared and affirmative as she stuck the helmet of her outfit on and put the cuffs onto her friend's hands.

Lando was already in the building posing as a guard and now it was time to put their plan into motion and be careful not to get caught.

She wished Luke was here with his lightsaber and his mysterious use of the force, but they would have to make do with what they had and hopefully by the time Luke got back from his escapade Han would already be back at the base with them. She knew Luke would not be pleased that she had broken her promise of not getting into trouble, but Leia was not one to keep out of harm's way.

"Let's go save Han."


	6. Chapter 6

Coruscant

19 BBY

Anakin felt anxious as he and Obi-Wan made their way towards the observatory of the ship where they knew the Chancellor was being kept prisoner by the Confederacy.

The Separatist were either very brave or very stupid to have kidnapped the Chancellor from his Senatorial office on Coruscant in front of the entire planet. It was almost like they were begging to be defeated by the Republic's forces after committing such a bold and stupid act.

He didn't know why he felt so anxious considering this was a piece of cake compared to some of the other missions he had had to carry out during this war, but yet he couldn't squash the weird feeling in his stomach that something terrible was about to happen.

"Chancellor," said Kenobi as they walked onto the deck to see the Politician cuffed to a chair and being forced to watch as the battle over Coruscant was waged.

"Are you all right?" asked Anakin, worried that his good friend had been hurt by his captors, but Palpatine didn't say anything as he looked pass the two.

"Count Dooku."

Anakin and Obi-Wan looked at each other as soon as they saw the Sith and leader of the Separatists make his way over to him flanked by two battle droids, they held a silent conversation about what they should do next.

Anakin held himself back, not wishing to repeat his reckless and careless act on Geonosis, which had cost him the battle and an arm.

"This time, we will do it together," said Obi-Wan referencing to the incident on Geonosis.

"I was about to say that," said Anakin softly as he walked past Kenobi and took his stand next to him.

In that moment, Dooku used the force to jump down from the balcony he had previously been standing on and drew his lightsaber, but did not ignite it as he made his way over to them.

"Get help," said the Chancellor from his chair, "You're no match for him, he's a Sith Lord."

Obi-Wan smiled slightly as he turned back to the man, "Chancellor Palpatine, Sith Lords are our specialty," he said both he and Anakin dropped their robes to the ground, ready as well to fight.

"Your swords, please. We don't want to make a mess of things in front of the Chancellor."

"You won't get away this time, Dooku," said Kenobi as they took their stances and ignited their lightsabers.

Dooku as well light his crimson lightsaber and took his stance before the two Jedi rushed forward and began their coordinated attack on the ex-Jedi.

Anakin, although he didn't show it, was more than ready to take Dooku on and defeat him. He was angry that this traitor had always been able to somehow be one step ahead of them, and he was done playing games with him. He wasn't going to get away with his crimes this time, Anakin would make sure of that.

"I've been looking forward to this," said Dooku as he broke away from their duel and smiled wickedly at his opponents.

"My powers have doubled since the last time we met, Count," said Anakin as he glared at the man, ready to take him down once and for all.

"Good. Twice the pride, double the fall," said Dooku before Kenobi struck at him once again with his blue lightsaber.

The duel began again as the two Jedi came at the Sith with well-coordinated offensive maneuvers, which were deflected by the Count, although with some difficulty seeing as he was outnumbered.

The Count force pushed Kenobi out of the way before he and Anakin started sparring, slowly making their way up the stairs that lead to the balcony.

Obi-Wan got off the floor and ran up the opposite stairwell, deflecting the shots fired at him from the battle droids before disabling them and rejoining the fight with Dooku, although it was short lived as the Count force pushed Anakin away and grabbed Obi-Wan into a force choke.

Kenobi cried out as he grabbed at his throat before he was force pushed into the railing and fell to the floor, unconscious.

Dooku then used the force to make a slab of concrete fall onto the Jedi's already unconscious body, pinning him to the floor.

Anakin watched as this took place from the floor, his anger towards the Count doubling tenfold as he came threw himself at Dooku once more, his lightsaber poised for the kill.

He kicked Dooku in the chest, sending him flying off the balcony before he too followed and once again attacked the Count with great ferocity.

"I sense great fear in you, Skywalker," said Dooku as their lightsabers locked, "You have hate, you have anger, but you don't use them."

Anakin only glared at the man angrily as he raised his lightsaber once again and went after him.

The duel from there was short lived as Anakin grabbed hold of the Count's hands before going under them and slicing them off completely.

In some twisted way he thought that it was justice for what Dooku had taken from him on Geonosis, and he relished in the pained and shocked look of the older man.

He quickly grabbed hold of his red lightsaber as Dooku fell on his knees before him in surrender and resignation,

Dooku had realized that he had lost, and there was nothing he could do except look up into Anakin's blue eyes and wait for his end.

Anakin crossed the two lightsabers in his hands as he brought them down upon his neck, holding him in place.

"Good," laughed the Chancellor as he looked on in glee, "Anakin good," he continued to laugh as took pleasure in the sight.

"Kill him," he said as the laughter died down and his face went serious, "kill him now."

Dooku looked over at the man in shock, unable to form any words as he looked back into Anakin's eyes as if he was begging for mercy.

Anakin considered the Chancellor's words, and although he wanted to, he knew he shouldn't.

Dooku had been disarmed, it would be murder if he killed a defenseless man and he knew Dooku deserved the right to a trial, even if he was an awful person.

Anakin decided to do as democracy dictated, so he pulled the lightsabers back and deactivated them.

"I shouldn't," he said as he clipped both lightsabers to his belt, "he deserves a trial."

The Chancellor frowned as he leaned forward in his seat, seeing now that his master was right in that the boy would not kill the Count even though it was evident that he wanted to.

"I thought you might say that," said the Chancellor darkly before the cuffs that had previously held him prisoner to the chair broke free and the Chancellor leapt forward and in one fell swoop decapitated the Count with a crimson red lightsaber before he turned his attention on Anakin himself.

It all happened so fast that Anakin barely had any time to register what was going on before he had drawn his lightsaber and drew it up in defense as the Chancellor's crimson lightsaber met his mid-strike.

Anakin was beyond shocked as Palpatine continued to attack him with such ferocity and anger that he couldn't even make sense of it all.

The Chancellor was a Sith Lord, and not just any Sith, Anakin could feel that this was the Sith Master they had been looking for for years, and all along he had been right under their noses.

All these years of pretending to be his friend and pretending to care about the Republic and the Jedi was one great big lie, and Anakin was forced to defend himself upon the realization.

But the old man was surprisingly spry for his age as he attacked the younger man with such power and malice that all Anakin could do was try to deflect the violent blows.

"You're a Sith," he said in angry shock before he soon felt himself flying through the air towards the opposite wall.

He hit the wall with such force that it knocked the air from his lungs completely and drew blood from the back of his skull where it had made contact with the wall.

Anakin groaned as he tried to sit up, his vision and his balance swaying as he tried to get his bearings straight.

"Yes," said Palpatine as his wrinkled old face appeared in front of Anakin's, "indeed I am," he said before he hit Anakin over the head with the butt of his lightsaber.

Anakin fell back on the floor unconscious and Palpatine cackled with glee.

"Master," said Vader as he walked into the room and came to stand in front of Skywalker, who he studied with a great deal of curiosity.

They looked exactly the same, from their hair to their height to their scars. There was nothing that didn't look exactly like on either of the two, they even wore the exact same clothing and the same prosthetic arm.

Palpatine reached down gingerly and plucked Skywalker's lightsaber from where it had fallen to the ground and handed it over to Vader, who took it carefully in his hands, not sure how to handle such a weapon considering he still didn't have Anakin's memories of how to use one.

"Are you ready for the transfer?" asked Sidious as he watched Vader study the cylindrical piece of metal with fascination.

"Yes Master," said Vader as he clipped the weapon to his belt.

Sidious grimaced at the clone before he lifted his sleeves up to his elbows and knelt down to the prone figure of Skywalker and Vader as well knelt beside his master as Sidious surrounded himself with the force and slowly reached into both of their minds using the technique that his own master had shown him.

He pried into Skywalker's mind until he came across what he most desired from the labyrinth of his brain, his memories.

He could feel the emotions and hear the voices as he grabbed onto them and slowly but surely pulled them from the recesses of the mind.

He could feel the pain of losing his mother, the pitiful life he had lived as a slave as well as the anger and the hatred as well as the happiness and the joy he had felt in his life.

Then he made the connection between the two minds and poured the memories of Anakin into the barely used mind of Vader causing Vader to gasp as he could feel the memories flooding into his mind like a waterfall, all the emotions and the people in them were overwhelming to him.

Anakin Skywalker had been born a slave on a desolate planet far from here in the outer rim territory. He had no father, only a mother who loved and cherished him unconditionally until the day she had died in his arms.

Anakin Skywalker had a wife who was as beautiful as an angel and was kind and caring beyond her years, and Anakin loved her more than life itself. She was a servant to the people, a fighter for all things good and just.

Anakin Skywalker had a brother who was also a father figure to him. He had been there for Anakin for years, always putting up with his mischief and teasing ways.

Anakin Skywalker was the Chosen One. He had the highest midichlorian count ever, making him the most powerful person in the whole universe. And he was destined to bring balance to the force and defeat the Sith once and for all.

Vader could feel the jealousy rising as the memories flooded into his mind, the desire and the want for many things that belonged to the Jedi.

If he was to become Anakin, then that meant that this was his life and these were his things, and that meant that Shmi was just as much his mother as she was Anakin's just as Padme was his and his alone.

Anakin Skywalker was no longer himself seeing as Vader was now taking his place as him.

His identity no longer was his, it belonged to Vader and it gave him pleasure as he relished in the feeling.

Palpatine smiled as he watched his apprentice, feeling the desire and possessiveness take over him and surround him.

But there were other more important things to take care of as if right now, and time was of the essence.

"Help me get him to the ship," said Palpatine as he grabbed onto the Jedi's shoulders.

Vader frowned, "what about Obi-Wan?"

"He won't wake up for some time," said Palpatine, "we'll come back for him once we are done with Skywalker."

Vader walked over and grabbed Anakin's legs and together they hauled him out of the room and towards the hangar where the ships were docked.

"Where are you taking him, master?" asked Vader as they hoisted Skywalker into a ship that was beginning to depart with a few members of the Invisible Hands crew. They would be rendezvousing with another Separatist ship not far from their position.

"I've ordered the crew to transport him to one of our ships not far from here," said Palpatine as he placed a force inhibitor collar around Anakin's neck and gave him a shot of medication that would keep him asleep for at least a day.

Once he had been rescued and was back on Coruscant, he would discreetly travel to the ship where Anakin was being held and he would go through with his plan of freezing him in carbonite before he returned so that he and Vader could fulfill their plans.

Once Anakin was safely secure, the ship took off and as soon as it was out of the hangar it had jumped to hyperspace without any of the Republics forces seeing.

"Now," he said cackling with glee, "where were we?"


	7. Chapter 7

4 ABY

"My name is Anakin Skywalker."

Luke didn't say anything as he stared at the older man who had been frozen in carbonite who was claiming that he was his father in shock, Anakin Skywalker. Ever since Vader's revelation on Bespin he had accepted what he had felt to be true, that Vader was Anakin Skywalker his father. But now another person was claiming that title and it made Luke even more confused about who is father really was.

Luke reached into the force and felt that Anakin's presence had an uncanny resemblance to that of Vader's, the only difference being that Anakin's was overpowered with light while Vader's was shrouded in darkness.

But worst of all, Luke could feel that Anakin was speaking the truth about who he really was, but that was impossible. How could Vader and this man be the same person?

He started to get this ridiculous idea in his head that Vader was Anakin's evil twin, but scoffed at the silly idea. Ben had never mentioned his father having a twin, and he had confirmed that Vader was indeed his father.

It all made no sense, but he could not deny the truth behind Anakin's words and the fact that he had been frozen in carbonite for 23 years, which was conveniently how old Luke was.

Anakin didn't know why Luke was staring at him like he had grown to heads after he had heard his name, was their some sort of stigma attached to the name in this time?

"I-I," stuttered Luke as he stared at Anakin in disbelief, unable to form sentences in his shock.

Anakin frowned, "what's wrong?"

Luke grimaced at how stupid he was probably sounding right now, and he wasn't sure if he should tell Anakin his real name yet considering the circumstanced.

"D-did you fight in the Clone Wars?" asked Luke, inquiring more about Anakin.

"Yeah," said Anakin, confused at the importance of the question before he frowned again, as if in deep thought, "Why?"

Luke paused as his mind raced, "I-I uh just recognized the name Skywalker from my father," said Luke, "he fought in the Clone Wars," he added at the end.

Luke felt bad for lying to Anakin, especially since he could very well be his father. But he couldn't be sure and he didn't want to freak the poor man out any more than he was already with the news of a son.

Anakin frowned, "your father fought in the Clone Wars?"

"Yeah, he was a pilot," said Luke as he only gave half-truths.

Anakin only stared at him as he tried to get a reading on whether Luke spoke the truth, and he could sense that the other man was not telling the complete story. But he decided not to push him, instead he decided to let it go. Everybody had their secrets and everybody deserved their privacy and if Luke didn't want to share his life story, Anakin wasn't going to push him.

"So," said Anakin deciding to change the topic as he pointed to Luke's lightsaber, "If the Jedi are gone, what does that make you?"

"Oh uh," he said as he tried to come up with the words to describe himself, "Ob-Wan Kenobi found me on Tatooine, where he was in hiding from the Empire and he began to train me."

Anakin's eyes widened, "Obi-Wan trained you?"

Luke held back a grimace, Obi-Wan had begun to train him but he had died and he had been forced to go to Yoda to finish his training, which had been rushed because he had gone off to Bespin to save his friends.

"Um not quite," said Luke as he twiddled with the hem of his shirt, "he died before we could really begin."

Anakin's eyes dropped and his shoulders sagged as he looked to the floor, a distant look on his face.

"By Darth Vader," said Anakin as he clenched his hand.

"Yeah," said Luke as remembered the moment Vader had cut Ben down, "Obi-Wan lost the duel and Vader cut him down."

Anakin shut his eyes closed and Luke could've sworn there were tears in them, "So what happened next?"

"I went to finish my training with Yoda on Dagobah," began Luke as he relived the tale to Anakin, "but I didn't really get to finish it."

Anakin let out a small smile, but it seemed forced, "so Yoda is alive after all these years?"

"Yeah, but he's not doing well. I think his time is almost here."

Anakin scowled, "and he's on Dagobah?"

Luke nodded, "I was going to make a trip back there soon, maybe you should come along," offered Luke, "Yoda might know what happened to you."

Anakin thought about it for a few seconds before he nodded in agreement, "If anyone has answers, it's probably him."

The silence that followed permeated the air between them, and neither of the two were sure what they should say to other. Luke didn't know what to say to Anakin and Anakin was still trying to take everything in, which caused there to be an awkward silence between the two.

"So," said Anakin finally breaking the silence, "Tatooine huh?"

Luke nodded, "lived with my Aunt and Uncle there until I was nineteen."

If Anakin was really who he said he was, then he knew all about the horrors of that barren hot rock Luke had called home his entire life.

"I'm from there too," said Anakin as he shuddered, "and I was glad when I left."

Luke smiled, "so was I."

Luke was about to say something else before he was cut off by the beeping of his com link from his shirt pocket.

He took it out and turned it on to see the grainy blue image of Mon Mothma appear in front of him, her face held a grim expression as her hands were held at the side of her flowing white gown.

Anakin frowned as he inched closer to get a better look at the older woman, recognition flooding his face.

"Mon," said Luke in greeting.

"Luke," she said returning the favor, "I have news that concerns Leia."

Luke frowned, "what did she do?"

"She, Lando, and Chewie went to Tatooine to save Solo but I haven't heard back from them in some time."

"When did they leave?" sighed Luke, somehow he should've known this was going to happen.

"As soon as you left," said Mon with a great deal of concern on her face, "I told her to contact me as soon as they had Solo, but it's been a little over a day and I am starting to get concerned."

"I told her not to do anything until I got back," said Luke as he drew a hand through his blond hair in agitation.

"I told her the same, but you know how she can be."

Leia was stubborn and once she has her mind set to something there's no changing it, he knew that and so did Mon.

"I'll go to Tatooine and see what's going on," said Luke.

"Thank you," said Mothma, "it is greatly appreciated," she said before the communication was severed.

"That was Mon Mothma," said Anakin, obviously recognizing the Senator of Chandrala that had been good friends with Padme during the days of the Republic.

"Do you know her?" asked Luke as he put his com link away.

"She's the Senator of Chandrala-," said Anakin before he cut himself short, "or was the Senator of Chandrala, at least back in the days of the Republic," said Anakin as he realized she was probably no longer a Representative within the Senate, or whatever the Empire called it.

"She's now the Leader of the Rebel Alliance," said Luke as he made his way towards the control room with Anakin.

It gave Anakin some comfort to know that there were politicians who were fighting to bring back the Republic, especially one as influential as Mon. He wondered if Bail Organa was also working for this Rebellion that Luke had told him about, and whether or not Padme was in it as well.

"Look," said Luke as he started to punch in the coordinates for their new destination, "I know you probably don't want to go to Tatooine, but my friends could be in trouble and I could really use the help," said Luke as he silently begged Anakin. He could use the help if they needed to mount a rescue and plus he wasn't about to let the older Jedi out of his sights.

Anakin had once promised himself that he would never step foot on Tatooine again, especially after the death of his mother. But he sensed that Luke needed his help to rescue his friends, and he knew what it felt like to be in that position and need someone else's help. He was also kind of stuck with Luke considering he was out of time and unaware of he could go to hide from the Empire, and he felt the force telling him to go.

"Of course I'll help you," he said as he took his seat next to the blond man.

Luke sighed with relief and sent Anakin a friendly smile as he thanked the force, but he could as well feel the hostility that the man held towards the desert planet. When he was younger, his Aunt and Uncle had told him about his grandmother Shmi and how she had perished at the hands of Tusken Raiders. Apparently his father had been crushed by her death, and Luke could understand why.

The Raiders were a bunch of filthy animals and ever since he had almost been kidnapped by them his disgust for them had increased. But he couldn't imagine losing someone to them the way his father had.

"I'm sorry this had to work out the way that it did," said Luke after a moments of silence, "I told Leia to wait, but she never listens to me."

"It's okay," said Anakin, "I've had friends like that before."

Luke chuckled, "I bet none were as bad as Leia."

"Oh I wouldn't be too sure about that," smiled Anakin as he thought of his own wife and how she always managed to get herself into troubling situations, but according to Obi-Wan she wasn't as bad as himself.

"What are your friends doing on Tatooine anyways?" asked Anakin curious, they obviously weren't there for the sunsets.

"A friend of ours didn't exactly have a good relationship with the Hutt's," began Luke, "he was sold to Jabba to pay off his debts."

"Ouch," cringed Anakin as he thought of all the unlucky people who owed the Hutt's anything. The Hutt's were vile gangsters and Jabba happened to be one of the worsts, which he knew from personal experience.

"Leia and I had been planning on rescuing him together, but it seems she got impatient."

"Apparently," said Anakin as he stared out the view-port at the passing stars in silence.

It was apparent that Anakin didn't feel like talking anymore as he contemplated his situation, and Luke respected that and kept the silence.

He could feel that Anakin was depressed, which was understandable seeing the kind of galaxy he had awoken too, plus the news of what had happened to the Jedi and his master didn't make anything better.

Anakin was good at hiding it with his smiles and nice gestures, but the sadness and the anger was there under the surface boiling and Luke hoped he would be able to adjust to the new time with minimal difficulty. But he knew that would be hard and he didn't want to push the older man past his limits.

But there were other things that would soon need addressing, like the fact that Luke was his son and that somehow there was a dark version of him parading around the galaxy wreaking havoc.

But he had a little time before he would have to tell Anakin that, and he was going use the time that he was given.


	8. Chapter 8

Separatist Ship

19 BBY

Palpatine slipped the hood of his robe over his head before he made his way down the ramp, the bulky cloak swishing behind him as he walked.

"Your excellency," came the voice of Nute Gunray as he made his way over to the Sith Lord, his head bowed in greeting.

"Nute," he said as he frowned from under the safety of his cloak, hiding his disdain for the Cato Neimoidian, "Where is Skywalker?" he said skipping the formalities.

"The prisoner you asked us to pick up is currently residing in his cell," said Nute as he lead the Sith out of the hangar bay.

"And he is still asleep?"

"Everything is as you have commanded it."

"Good good," said as he smiled maliciously, "and the carbonite is ready for use?"

"As I have said your Excellency," began Nute, "everything is as you have commanded."

Palpatine cackled from under his hood, barely able to keep from smiling as his plan unfolded exactly as he had wanted it too.

"Then we shall begin," he said as he stopped and turned to look at the alien, "take me to him."

Nute led him further into the heart of the ship until they reached the brigs where Skywalker was lying on the makeshift cot still unconscious from the beating that the Chancellor had given him only hours ago.

Palpatine smiled as he stood over the prone figure of the Chosen One, feeling powerful as he stared down at the defeated Jedi lying on the bed and he took this moment to relish in his victory.

He had defeated the prophesied one with little to no effort, which he had to admit was because he had the element of surprise on his side. Anakin had never suspected that he was a Sith Lord and the look on his face when he had decapitated the Count was absolutely priceless, one he would surely never forget.

"Bring him," said Palpatine as he swiftly walked out of the room, done with his gloating and deciding to get on with that he had come to do.

The guards walked into the room and grabbed a hold of the still sleeping figure and hoisted the surprisingly heavy man into their arms before they followed the old man out of the room.

The carbonite chamber had been prepped and the people who operated it stood next to it ready to do their jobs as they looked onto the Chancellor and the sleeping man with only mild curiosity.

"Wake him," said Palpatine as he motioned towards Anakin, who's prone figure was being held up by his pits leaving the rest of his body to loll to the side in sleep.

"Are you sure that is a wise idea, your Excellency?" said Nute as he watched as the shot of adrenaline was pushed into the vein.

"He'll be awake but very weak due to the sedative," said Palpatine as he watched Anakin's eyelids start to flutter.

He could've kept Anakin asleep, but he wanted to see the look on his face when he realized what was about to happen to him. He wanted Anakin to see what was about to happen to him and realize that there was nothing he could to save himself from his fate.

Anakin groaned as he opened his eyes before quickly shutting them as the bright florescent lights flooded his vision. He tried to stand up but soon realized that he was being held tight around his arms which prevented him from moving.

He soon came to senses and opened his eyes weakly as he tried in vain to break away from his captors, but found himself incredibly weakened and unable to free himself.

"Palpatine," he croaked out weakly as he stared up at the Sith with a betrayed look in his blue eyes.

"Skywalker," he said as he smiled wickedly and bowed his head in acknowledgment.

"Y-you're the Sith Lord," he said slurring his words.

"It would appear so," said Palpatine as he took a step closer to the weak and pathetic looking man, "the Jedi must be very blind to not realize who I really am."

Anakin tried desperately to keep his head up but was finding it increasingly difficult, "so what now? What are going to do to me?"

"Oh nothing too bad," said Palpatine with fake sincerity, "you won't even really feel anything, it'll be like-," he paused as he pretended to think before he smiled back down at Anakin, "sleeping."

Anakin frowned in confusion as he tried to discern the older man's words but didn't have much time before he was hoisted up and forced to walk over the carbonite freezing chamber.

Anakin had heard about carbon freezing before and he knew what the chamber looked like, and he realized with horror what the Sith intended to do with him upon seeing the hole in the floor and a weird looking contraption hanging from the ceiling over it.

"No," he said as he tried to break free of the guards grasp, "No!"

He tried to call on the force, but he could barely stand on his two feet much less dip into the surrounding power that he had always been able to call upon in time need as he was pushed in the cylindrical hole in the floor.

He shakily stood up to his feet taking a few seconds to gain his balance before he looked up at the smiling face of the man he had once called friend.

"You won't get away with this," he said he glared at the man all the while trying to gain enough force power to jump out of the hole which was too deep to climb out of.

"That's the thing," hissed the Sith as he nodded over to the man who was stationed at the control center, "I already have."

The last image Anakin saw was the cackling and sick smile of the Chancellor before he was overcome by the cold embrace of the carbonite.

He tried to fight it, but the battle was already lost as soon as he felt the coldness encase him.

And he knew no more…

Meanwhile on Coruscant, Vader smiled as he watched Padme comb through her thick chestnut curls, her other hand lingering on her pregnant belly as a dreamy smile crossed her face.

She looked so radiant and beautiful that it made Vader chest hurt just looking at her, and yet he could never look away. He would never look away because there was never going to be such a beautiful sight in the entire galaxy that was worth beholding compared to her.

Ever since gaining Anakin's memories he couldn't stop thinking about his angel and how she was completely his and his alone. No longer was she Anakin's, she was his and no one else's and he would make sure it stayed that way.

She was his and so was the tiny baby nestled in her womb which was as blatantly obvious as he looked at her protruding belly with adoration and fatherly love.

When she had told him she was pregnant he didn't know how to handle the news considering he was still getting used to being Anakin, but now he was ready to be a father to HIS child.

It wasn't Anakin's child anymore and he had no right to it seeing as the right of father had fallen upon Vader, not Anakin. Skywalker hadn't even bothered to learn that his wife was pregnant or stick around for it, opting for fighting a pointless war that would soon be won by his master.

He smiled at the thought of them ruling the galaxy together as a family, as it should've always been. Padme would be his Queen and his child would be his heir and they would have everything they ever wanted or needed at their disposal, and Anakin would be frozen and out of sight and thought forever.

"Every second I was thinking of you," he said softly as he continued to watch her, "protecting the endless, Outer Rim settlements became a torture… The battles were easy, the longing became unbearable," he said as he closed his eyes, "I've never been so happy as I am at this moment."

"Ani, I want to have your baby back home on Naboo," she said as her eyes lit up, "We could go to the Lake Country where no one would know, where we would be safe. I could go early and fix up the babies room. I know the perfect spot, right by the gardens."

Vader smiled as he looked at his wife, who looked more beautiful now than she had ever been.

"You are so beautiful," he said as a dreamy smile crossed his lips.

"It's only because I'm so in love," said Padme as she shot him a teasing smile.

"No, said Anakin laughing as he shook his head, " no, it's because I'm so in love with you."

"So love has blinded you?" asked Padme with a taunting smile.

"Well, that's not exactly what I meant…"

"But it's probably true!" said Padme as they both began to laugh.

"I haven't laughed in so long," said Anakin.

"Neither have I," said Padme as she continued to smile that smile that could bring happiness to anyone who beheld it.

He wished he could stay like this forever, blinded by his love for her and captivated by her ever growing beauty, which seemed to increase every time he looked into her warm and inviting eyes.

Indeed he had been blinded for if he wasn't besieged with love he would've realized that she had never been his and she never would be…

 _ **He looked down at Padme as she cried out, her face twisted in pain and agony as she cried out for him while the sound of a whaling infant filled his ears as it cried for a mother that was never going to come. He wanted to run to her and hold her in his arms and assure her everything would be okay, but he could not.**_

 _ **He could only watch as she begged for him with such pleading in her eyes that it made his chest tighten with agonizing pain. He could feel her starting to fade away, the sound of his name still upon her lips as her eyes were closed to the world, never to be opened again.**_

Vader sat up in bed as he felt his chest constrict with the need for oxygen and his body shiver with fear and sweat. He took a few labored breaths as he looked down upon the form of his sleeping wife as if he was trying to ensure that the dream hadn't been real, which he could now see hadn't been. But it felt so real, just like the dream that Anakin had had of his mother dying in his arms on Tatooine which had come true.

He sat up and pulled the covers off of himself as he placed his head into his hands, still breathing deeply as if he couldn't get enough of it.

He stood up and made his way out to the veranda to collect his thoughts as he stared at the passing Coruscanti traffic seeing as he wouldn't be going back to sleep that night.

He could feel Padme's presence as she made her way over to him, a worrisome look splayed across her face.

"Whats bothering you," she said as she rubbed comforting circles on his back.

Anakin sighed as he looked up at her, "nothing," he said as he grabbed the japor snippet that hung around her neck.

"I remember when I gave this too you," he said absentmindedly as he recalled Anakin's memory to mind.

"How long is it going to take before we're honest with each other?" sighed Padme as she looked at him pointedly.

"It was a dream," said Vader as he looked away from her.

"Bad?" asked Padme, worried that the nightmares that had plagued Anakin were back again. She couldn't stand to see Anakin suffering when he had those dreams the first time and she didn't know if she could watch his pain and helplessness again.

"Like the ones I used to have about my mother just before she died."

"Anakin," said Padme as she stepped closer to him.

"And it was about you."

"Tell me," she insisted as she rubbed his shoulder.

Anakin huffed in annoyance as he stood up, "It was only a dream."

He looked out the window before he turned around to look at her once again, "You died in childbirth."

"And the baby?" she asked as she grabbed her belly, her worries clearly more focused on their child than of her.

"I don't know," said Vader feeling absolutely helpless to protect his child.

Padme paused before she made her way over to Vader, "it was only a dream."

"I won't let this one become real," he said in assurance to both himself and her.

"This baby will change our lives," she began, "I doubt the Queen will allow me to serve in the Senate, and if the Council discovers your the father you'll be expelled-,"

"I know I know," said Vader interrupting her reverie.

"You think Obi-Wan might be able to help us?" asked a hopeful Padme.

"We don't need his help," said Vader as he glanced down at her belly, "Our baby is a blessing," he said as he wrapped her into his arms, unwilling to ever let her go.

He would protect her and his child from ever dying, he wouldn't let the dream come true because he would rather die than see anything happen to his family, of that he was certain.


	9. Chapter 9

Tatooine

4 ABY

Having grown up a slave on Tatooine certainly gave Anakin a different view on things than most people. Things that other people had taken for granted like money, freedom, family were things that he learned never to take for granted because they were precious and should be protected.

It also made him see the corrupt and unjust ways of people who gained profit from other people's suffering, and it made him angry to see it in motion.

Jabba's palace stood tall and menacing, and to most who saw it was exactly that. But all Anakin saw was the unprincipled and dishonest ways of the Hutt, and it the sight had always brought anger to him.

He and Luke had finally made it to Tatooine and had indeed discovered that Leia and her friends had been caught in the middle of their plan and that now they were prisoners of Jabba's, which forced them to discuss what they were going to do now.

Anakin had wanted to run in there with guns a blazing and kill the vile Hutt, but Luke had opted for a more diplomatic approach only to use force if it was absolutely necessary, which Anakin felt would be the case anyways. But he had decided to go along with the younger man's proposal, which he had to admit that Luke was starting to remind him of Padme. His short stature and his kindness, and not to mention is affinity for peaceful and diplomatic solutions when presented with certain situations.

Anakin would've gone for the aggressive negotiations if he could considering it was a Hutt they were going up against, a vile despicable slave owning Hutt that he couldn't care less about.

Luke decided to send R2 and another protocol droid that reminded him of C-3PO into the palace with a recorded message for the Hutt.

Anakin feigned sickness and disgust when Luke started the recording off with a praise towards the Hutt, but he knew that Luke had a reason for doing so.

"Greetings exalted one," began Luke as he fed into the Hutt's ego, "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Luke, Jedi Knight and friend to Captain Solo. I know that you are powerful, Jabba, and that your anger towards my friends must be equally powerful. I seek an audience with your greatness to bargain for Leia, Solo, and Chewie's life. With your wisdom I am sure we can work out an arrangement that would be mutually beneficial and enable us to avoid any unpleasant confrontation," he said with a pleasant manner, "but I must warn you, if you do not release my friends than I will be forced to take assertive measures to get them back," said Luke before he cut the transmission off.

They dropped the R2 and the protocol droid, which Anakin was certain was the same 3PO he had made for his mother when he was 9, off in front of the palace and walked away so as not to be seen when the two droids were carried off into the bowels of Jabba's palace.

They waited a couple hours before they lifted the cloaks over their heads and made their way into the palace. They were stopped by two alien guards who resembled wild boars, but were quickly shoved out of the way by both of them using the force.

They walked with purpose into Jabba's makeshift throne room, which surprisingly hadn't changed all that much since the last time Anakin had visited with Ahsoka to return the Hutt's baby.

They were greeted by an alien with pink skin and red eyes who inquired their purpose and identity as he blocked their way to the throne room.

"We must speak with Jabba," said Luke as he was stopped by the alien.

"Jabba doesn't want to speak with you," said the alien in stilted basic as he looked back at the Hutt with apprehension.

Anakin looked down upon the Hutt to see a young woman in a slave outfit and chained around the neck looking at them as Luke talked to the alien. It made Anakin angry to see the poor woman chained around the neck and forced to lie next to the disgusting fat slob, but it wasn't like he hadn't seen it before. But the way the woman was looking at Luke made Anakin realize that she must be Leia, the one who orchestrated the plan to save Solo.

"You will take me to Jabba now," said Luke as he put a little persuasion into his words.

"I will take you to Jabba now," said the man as he led the two down the stairs.

"You serve your master well," said Luke as they followed him, "and you will be rewarded."

They came to stop in front of the Hutt of the woman, who Anakin realized looked a lot like Padme with her long brown hair and eyes. It made his chest hurt to look at her and think of his angel which he had no idea where she was. But he would find her soon enough, he wouldn't stop until he knew where she was and that she was safe.

"At last," came the relieved voice of 3PO, "Master Luke has come to rescue me!"

Jabba looked down upon the two with mild annoyance as he scolded his servant for letting them in.

Anakin rolled his eyes from under the safety of his hood as Jabba spoke in his native tongue of Hutteese, which he understood perfectly.

"I must be allowed to speak," said Luke as he stared up at the over-sized worm.

Anakin looked back to Leia as he felt her eyes on him, studying him with curiosity as she struggled to sit up with the chain around her neck constricting her movements.

"You will release Captain Solo, the Wookiee, and the Princess to me," he said as he lifted the hood off his head.

Jabba let out a deep and hearty laugh as he scrutinized Luke and his hooded friend, "your powers will not work on me, Jedi."

"Never the less," said Luke taking a step forward, "I'm taking Captain Solo and his friends. You can either profit by this or be destroyed."

It's your choice," said Luke boldly, "but I warn you not to underestimate our powers," he said looking back at Anakin.

"Master Luke you're standing on-," began 3PO before the Hutt cut him off.

"There will be no bargain, Jedi! I shall enjoy watching you both die."

Everything after that happened very quickly as Luke used the force to grab a blaster but was stopped as the floor beneath them opened up and they fell into the chasm below them.

Anakin scolded himself for not realizing it sooner as he yanked his cloak off of himself and came to stand next to Luke who had done the same.

Anakin had a bad feeling when he saw that the floor was littered in skeletons and the screaming of 3PO from above them that there was a Rancor did nothing to ease his anxiety.

The large door at the end of the chasm opened and Anakin could indeed see that there was a Rancor on the other side of that door ready to eat them.

"Give me your lightsaber," said Anakin as the door was fully opened and the Rancor let out a ferocious roar.

Luke only stared at the creature in shock before he started to back away in fear from the slowly approaching beast.

"Luke!" said Anakin forcefully as the Rancor spotted the alien guard that had as well fallen into the pit and made his way over to him.

Finally Luke seemed to snap out of his shock and he grabbed his lightsaber and thrust it at Anakin who ignited the green blade as he watched the Rancor eat the guard in one swallow before it turned its beady eyes on them.

"Get behind me," said Anakin suddenly feeling protective of the younger man. Luke backed up behind him and Anakin raised the lightsaber in a defensive stance as the Rancor approached.

The Rancor didn't seem fazed by the green blade as it bent down and tried to grab Anakin with its large and bloody talons, which Anakin would have none of.

In one fell swoop he leapt up and cut off one of it's hands causing the beast to roar in pain as it stepped back grasping the cauterized wound. The shouting above them seemed to intensify at that point, but Anakin barely noticed as his attention was solely on the Rancor.

As the creature stumbled back in pain and shock, Anakin used the force to jump onto its back before he used the lightsaber to swiftly cut off its monstrous head.

"Are you okay?" asked Luke in shocked awe as the Rancor fell to the floor dead and Anakin deactivated the saber.

"Yeah," said Anakin as the small door on the end was opened and people swarmed in and grabbed the two of them and led them out of the pit. Anakin could've easily gotten out of their grip, but the look on Luke's face told him not too, and Anakin decided that it wasn't worth it.

"Han!" yelled Luke to another man who was as well being led into the throne room.

"Luke!" the man said in surprise and Anakin could only guess that this was the famous Solo who didn't pay off his debts to the Hutt and who this rescue mission was originally for.

"Are you alright?" asked Luke.

"Fine," said Han as he struggled against the guards grip, "together again, huh?"

"Wouldn't miss it."

"How we doing?" asked Solo.

"The same as always," said Luke as Anakin kept silent during their little reunion. He tried to stay somewhat out of sight of Jabba since he knew he would be recognized by the Hutt as the one of the Jedi Knights who rescued his son all those years ago.

"That bad, huh?" he said as he looked around the room, "where's Leia?"

"I'm here," she said from her place next to Jabba as she shot the unhooded Anakin another curious glance before returning her attention to Luke and Han.

"His high exaltedness, the Great Jabba the Hutt, has decreed that you are to be terminated immediately," said 3PO from his spot next to him.

"Good, I hate long waits," said Han sarcastically.

"You will therefore be taken to the Dune Sea and be cast into the pit, the nesting place of the old awful Sarlaac."

"That doesn't sound so bad," said Han.

Anakin grimaced at the Smugglers words, he obviously wasn't from around here if he didn't know what the Sarlaac was, and if he did he would know that that was one of the worst ways to be executed.

"In his belly," began 3PO, "You will find a new definition of pain and suffering as you are slowly digested over a thousand years."

The Wookiee, Chewbacca let out an anguished roar once the verdict had been given.

"On second thought lets pass on that huh?" asked Han as he realized how bad the situation really was.

"You should've bargained, Jabba," said Luke with disdain, "that's the last mistake you'll ever make," he said as they were led away.

Anakin struggled against his captors before he turned to face the Hutt ready to make his appearance known to the Hutt.

"Jabba!" he said, catching the overgrown worm's attention.

Jabba noticed him for the first time and did a double take as he looked down on Skywalker with only mild shock before he started laughing his deep and throaty laugh.

"Jedi Knight Skywalker," he said as he opened his arms in faux welcome, "you haven't aged a day!"

Han shot Luke a confused glance and mouthed, "Skywalker?"

Luke held his finger up to his lips as he nodded at Han before looking back to Anakin, curious as to how they knew each other.

"Jabba is most surprised to see you Jedi Knight Skywalker, for he thought you had been killed in the Purges," said 3PO for Jabba as he examined the man who had helped save his son, Rotta all those years ago from his uncle Ziro and his Separatist buddies.

"Obviously not," said Anakin as he broke free of his captors and brushed himself off.

Jabba nodded towards his guards to let him go and they backed away to the awe of his companions and Anakin stepped in front of the Hutt.

"You don't have to do this, Jabba," said Anakin trying to be as diplomatic he could, "just let us go and we won't harm you."

Jabba scoffed as he yanked on Leia's chain to draw her back to him seeing as she had started to lean forward, her eyes fixed on Anakin.

"Jabba says that because you have killed his Rancor and dishonored him in his home that he will not spare your life," said 3PO.

Laughter and shouting erupted through the room as the three men and the Wookiee were led off by the guards and forced into the sail ship that would take them to their execution by the Sarlaac.

The Khetanna, Jabba's sail ship road behind them carrying Jabba and his employees/friends as well as Leia, who was still chained around the neck and forced to keep the gangster company during their execution.

Anakin kept silent the entire time as well as Han and Luke as they contemplated all the different ways they were going to get out of this mess while Han just mostly blinked at the horizon as he tried to get his eye sight back.

Anakin had wanted to murder that Hutt, after all he had saved his son Rotta and returned him to his father, but it seemed that had been long forgotten seeing where he was now.

Once this was all over he would certainly have to pay the Hutt a little visit and have a few words with him, but that could wait till later. Right now he had to get Luke and his friends out of this situation so he could go to Dagobah and get some answers for everything that had happened to him.

"Skywalker huh?" asked Han as he looked at the Jedi, as if he knew something he didn't.

"Han," said Luke with a warning.

"What? I was just curious," said Han with a shrug of his shoulders as he looked back to Anakin, or in the general direction considering he couldn't see very well.

"So how do you know Luke?" he said as he continued to look out on the Dune Sea.

"We met on Dantooine," said Luke before Anakin could reply, "I rescued him from the Empire."

Han whistled, "So you're a wanted man?"

Anakin frowned, "I guess you could say that."

Han chuckled, "Aren't all Skywalker's?" he said teasingly as Luke cringed.

Anakin was confused by the statement as he shot Luke a questioning glance, which caused Luke to quickly look away from Anakin's prying eyes and out towards the dunes.

Luke's attitude seemed a little agitated, especially when Han had mentioned that all Skywalker's were wanted men and Anakin was a little more than curious as to know why. He felt like Han and Luke knew something he didn't and it made him angry that they were keeping secrets from him.

He knew that as soon as they were free from Jabba's clutched he would have to have a little chat with the younger man as to why he was lying to him. He had lied to him on Dantooine about his last name being Starkiller and even now the name Skywalker seemed to make him jumpy.

"I think my eye sights getting better," said Han as he squinted his eyes, "instead of a big dark blur I see a big light blur."

Anakin knew the feeling all too well, but he knew Han's eyesight would soon return from personal experience if he was starting to see light.

"There's nothing to see," said Luke, "I used to live here, you know."

"And you're gonna die here," said Han with a cheeky grin, "convenient."

"Just stick close to Chewie," said Luke as he glanced back at Anakin, who gave him a little nod.

"We've taken care of everything," said Luke.

"Oh uh huh," said Han sarcastically, "great," he added for measure.

The ship traveled for a few more seconds before they reached the pit where the Sarlaac lived and stopped right above it.

They pulled a plank out and forced Luke to go first as he looked down upon the monstrous beast below in disgust. Chewie roared as Anakin stepped closer to Luke, feeling that strange protectiveness again.

"Victims of the almighty Sarlaac!" said 3PO from the bridge of the Khetanna, "His excellency hopes that you will die honorably, "But if you will beg for mercy, Jabba the Hutt will now listen to your pleas."

Anakin rolled his eyes dramatically at the slug's ego, which he was not about to pet.

"3PO!" yelled Han, "you tell that slimy piece of worm ridden filth that you'll get no such pleasure from us!"

Anakin smiled at the Smuggler, his likeness for him growing as he yelled up at the Khetanna.

"Right?" said Han to Chewie who roared in agreement.

Luke was about to call up to the Hutt before Anakin cut him off and hollered back up at Jabba.

"If you don't let us go we will kill you!"

Anakin heard laughter erupt from the bridge, but he cared not for he was serious that he would kill the slimy good for nothing slave owner where he sat if he didn't let them go.

"Kill him first," came Jabba's voice through the speaker as Luke was shoved aside and Anakin took his place on the plank.

Anakin shot Luke a glance and held a silent conversation through the force before he turned around and walked to the edge of the pit.

"Was nice knowing ya," came Hans voice from behind him and Anakin grinned, the fun was about to begin.

The guard went to push him forward but he in turn used the force to flip behind the man and kicked him in the back sending him flying into the air and into the Sarlaac pit before he turned around and ignited Luke's blade, which he hadn't bothered to give back and began hacking away at the crowd. Han and Chewie as well starting to fight back against the crowd as Luke used the force to send the guards flying into the pit.

The people watching from the Khetanna started yelling and hollering at all the commotion as they watched the Jedi wield the lightsaber.

Out of the corner of his eye, Anakin could see the guard that Luke had told him was Lando as he struggled with one of the men before they both tumbled out of the cart. The other man fell but Lando managed to grab hold of a rope and he was dangling calling for help.

Anakin was about to help him when a man appeared before him in Mandalorian armor and started shooting at him with his blaster. He thought for a second it was Jango Fett but realized that it couldn't be because he had been killed by Master Windu at Geonosis. None the less it didn't matter as Anakin blocked his shots and Luke tried to force push him from behind, which resulted in Luke getting tied up with rope by the Bounty Hunter. Anakin pushed the man to the floor using the force and helped Luke get free of his ropes as another cruiser appeared and started firing at them.

Anakin force jumped to the other ship all the while blocking their shots and started picking them off one by one with his lightsaber while he could feel Luke was still on the other cruiser helping pull Lando up.

He was so focused on his job that he barely noticed the Bounty Hunter fly towards the ship and hit it before he fell onto the sands below and started to roll into the pit and e grimaced as he could the screams, but was relieved that that was one less person he would have to worry about.

Suddenly he saw the other ship dip dangerously and Han was dangling over the side with ropes holding his feet as he dangled a metal pole down at Lando as Luke and Chewie tried to hold onto the ropes that held Han secure. He knew at that moment that he needed to work fast and efficiently if he was going to save Luke and his companions.

He jumped onto the main ship and made his way into the room where he knew Jabba was, but instead found him dead with the rope that had previously held Leia secure wrapped around his neck.

"We've got to get out of here," came Leia's voice as she and R2 made their way over to him. He nodded as they ran up to the deck where there were people firing at them.

Anakin returned to hacking away at them while he noticed Leia step up to the big gun and start firing at the others on the deck. He greatly appreciated her help as she took out the last of Jabba's men.

"Come on lets go," he said as he grabbed hold of a rope with his metal arm and held his flesh one out to her. She ran over to him and into his arms before he lifted them both off the deck and swung them over to the cruiser where the rest of their group was.

"Let's get the droids and get out of here," said Luke to Lando, who smiled as they made their way from the burning Khetanna.

They picked up R2 and 3PO from out of the sand and lifted them up onto the deck before they set off from the Dune Sea as the ship behind them exploded, sending flames everywhere.

"Thank you," said Leia heavily as she sent Anakin a small smile.

Anakin dipped his head, "you're welcome, milady."

He watched as Leia embraced Han and smiled softly as he thought about his angel, who he hoped he would see soon if all went well.

He looked at Leia as she smiled brightly up at Han and felt his own chest tighten at the sight of the young woman who reminded him so much of his wife.

It was the same feeling that he had for Luke when he had first met him on Dantooine, the feeling of familiarity as if he should know who the two people were.

He sighed as he looked back out at the passing Dunes as he thought of Yoda and how he would be able to answer his questions.

He needed to get to Dagobah, and soon.


	10. Chapter 10

4 ABY

Anakin and Luke watched as the rest of their group waved goodbye as they boarded the Millennium Falcon before they locked the hatch on each of their x-wings, which they had acquired from a shipyard in Mos Eisley, and took off.

"Meet you back at the fleet," he heard Luke say over the com to the occupants of the Corellian freighter.

"The Alliance should be assembled by now," came Leia's voice.

"Hey Luke, Anakin," came Solo's voice, "thanks for coming after us. I owe you guys one."

Anakin smiled lightly before he and Luke jumped to hyperspace as they made their way to Ilum where Anakin would build himself another lightsaber seeing as his had vanished and he couldn't keep Luke's forever.

Luke had offered to let him use a spare one he had made, but it felt wrong to him. The Jedi believed that the Kyber crystal, which was the very heart of a lightsaber, chose the Jedi whose lightsaber it would birth. It wasn't right for a Jedi to choose the crystal and that's why he couldn't take Luke's, because the crystal had chosen him and to take it would be dishonorable to the Order and to the force-attuned rock.

He knew that the Order was no more and that it's traditions and beliefs were null and void, but this was something he needed to do.

Luke had understood his meaning and had decided to accompany him there before they set off for Dagobah, which conveniently wasn't that far from Ilum.

The trip there was short as Luke and Anakin set their x-wings down not too far from where the entrance to the crystal caves were and Anakin hopped out only to be met with the frigid temperature and the icy wind.

"The entrance to the caves are just down there," said Anakin to Luke as he pointed towards the entrance to the icy cave, "I won't be long."

Luke nodded as he wrapped his arms around himself to protect him from the invading cold, "I-I uh guess I'll just wait here for you, then."

The building of ones lightsaber tended to be a private occasion and Luke wasn't about to intrude on the sacred traditions of the old Jedi Order, so he would hunker down until Anakin came back and then they would be off to Dagobah.

"I've done this many times before," said Anakin, winching at the memory of all his lost and broken lightsabers and Obi-Wan's scolding voice, "I promise I'll be back soon."

Luke nodded as he watched the man who could be his father disappear down the wet and slippery slope before disappearing into the wide chasm below.

He rubbed his hands together and breathed hot air on them as he remembered the first time he had come here to make his own lightsaber, which had only been mere weeks ago. And yet the biting cold managed to surprise him once again as he shuddered.

He had grown up in a desert and he certainly was not accustomed to such frigid temperatures, or cold ones either. He remembered that he had felt cold the first time he had been in space as he had wrapped himself up for just a little of bit warmth.

R2 beeped at him from his x-wing and he gave the little droid a small smiled, "I hope he's faster than I was at this," he said as he remembered his first time.

R2 only started squealing louder at his words and Luke scrunched his brows together as he shot the droid a curious glance.

"What's wrong?" he said as he looked behind him to see the familiar blue hue of Ben's force ghost.

"Ben," he breathed out in welcoming as he watched his father's old master came to lean against the ship with him.

"Luke," he said with a nod of his transparent head as he crossed his arms together, "I see you've picked up a friend from your little excursion to Dantooine."

"Is he really Anakin Skywalker?" asked Luke with widened eyes as he looked at Kenobi, his eyes silently pleading.

Obi-Wan sighed as he dipped his head, "Indeed that man is Anakin, your father."

"But how?" asked Luke with shock and amazement, "If he's my father, then what does that make Vader?"

Ben pursed his lips as he pushed himself off the x-wing, "it seems that Palpatine managed to capture your father and freeze him in carbonite before he replaced him with a clone."

Luke breathed out in shock and bewilderment at Ben's words, it sounded too good to be true as he looked back at the cave where Anakin was.

"So my father never did all those things," said Luke with joy and relief as he smiled to himself. It seems as though all the good stories his Aunt Beru had told him were true, and that the man he had always idolized as a child had always been real and unstained with the awful acts of Vader.

His Aunt Beru had told him what little she had known about his parents growing up. She had told him that his mother had been a pretty off-worlder and his father had been young and kind but sought a life out beyond the stretches of Tatooine. But they hadn't bothered to tell him the fact that Anakin had been a Jedi and fought in the Clone Wars, they only told him he had been the pilot of a spice freighter.

His Uncle never really talked about them like Beru did, but he guessed that was because he thought of himself as Luke's father instead of the man that had never raised him. His Uncle had always been a rough man, but he only acted that way towards Luke because he wanted to make sure that Luke would be able to survive the harsh life on Tatooine once he was gone. And thinking back on his Uncle made Luke realize that the reason Owen had wanted him to stay on Tatooine was to protect him from the Empire and Vader. He knew what had happened to his step-brother and he didn't want Luke to suffer the same fate as him.

He only wished he could go back in time and thank his Uncle, but he couldn't. All he could do was remember the people that had loved and raised him and cherish the memories, just like Leia had to do with her adopted family on Alderaan.

But now he was learning that his father had been alive all these years and that he was the man that Ben had told him about all those years ago after rescuing him from the Tusken Raiders, before Vader had lied to him on Bespin.

"But how did the Emperor pull it off?" asked Luke as he thought about the technicality of the situation, "wouldn't Vader have needed Anakin's memories?"

Ben nodded as he thought back to that day that they had rescued the Chancellor. He hadn't even realized that the man who had carried him out of there and accompanied him to Coruscant was not the same man he had set off the save the Chancellor with. He felt like such a fool considering he hadn't been able to sense the difference between the man who was his brother and the evil clone that traded places with him. Vader would've had to have had Anakin's memories to be able to fool everyone into believing they were the same person, which meant that somehow Palpatine had performed a memory transfer.

He had died believing that Anakin had fallen to the Dark Side and he didn't even figure it out until he had followed the disturbance in the force to Dantooine where he saw Anakin encased in carbonite and thrown into a storage room like garbage. He had been so shocked and appalled as he meditated on this discovery when the force had made it all clear to him what had really happened all those years ago.

After he realized what the Emperor had really done, he had appeared to Yoda on Dagobah and explained the situation to the Old Jedi Master, who took the news with great interest before he meditated on it.

The former Grand Master had taken it lightly compared to how Kenobi had, only nodding his head with great curiosity and slight bewilderment.

"Fooled us, Palpatine has," he said before he sat down, "meditate on this, I shall," he said as he opened himself up to the force and cut off his communication with the rest of the galaxy as he delved deeper into it to find answers.

"What should I do now?" asked Luke.

"Don't tell Anakin anything," he said with seriousness as he looked at Luke."

"Why not?" asked Luke as he sensed Anakin's presence drawing near.

"Just go to Dagobah," said Ben as he looked past Luke's shoulder as if he sensed the presence as well, "Yoda and I will explain everything to him."

"Okay," said Luke as he looked past his shoulder to see Anakin making his way up the embankment. He turned back to Ben to find the old Jedi had disappeared and he turned back to a grinning Anakin.

Anakin held the cylindrical object up as he ignited the blue blade, which illuminated the ice and snow around them.

Upon further inspection, Luke realized that this lightsaber looked remarkably similar to the one he had lost on Bespin. Which wasn't all that surprising considering they were both made by the same person so of course the color and design would be similar.

Luke smiled as he looked upon his father with new light, his father who hadn't turned to the Dark Side like he had previously thought.

"So," said Anakin as he dumped his bag into the cock-pit of his x-wing, "Dagobah?"

Luke knew Anakin was anxious for answers and he felt bad because he knew what those answers were and he was told to keep quiet about them. He knew that Obi-Wan and Yoda knew more to the story than he did and they could explain the whole thing better to Anakin than he could, so he decided to leave it in their capable hands as he jumped into his x-wing. Somehow he knew Anakin was not going to be pleased that his own son was keeping secrets from him, but he would have to cross that bridge when he came to it.

"Hey Luke?" asked Anakin as he made his way over to the other man's x-wing, "can I ask you a question?"

Luke paused as he looked up at his father, his mind racing with dread at what Anakin could say.

"Uh sure, what is it?" he asked cautiously as he belted himself into the pilots seat.

Anakin looked down momentarily before he caught Luke's eyes again, "is there something I should know?"

Luke frowned, "uhhhhh no? Why do you ask?"

Anakin sighed as he looked at the glacier ridden horizon, "I just feel like there's something you're not telling me," he said he looked back at Luke with an accusing glare.

Luke paused as panic overtook him and Anakin looked back at him with apprehension, as if he could sense Luke's uneasiness and nervousness.

"Look," said Luke as he stared at his father truthfully in the eyes, wishing he could just blurt everything out, "I wish I could tell you, but I can't."

"Why not?" pressed Anakin as anger flashed in his eyes momentarily before he simply shot the other man a glare.

Luke gulped, "Look, I can't explain it-," began Luke before Anakin cut him off.

"No," said Anakin as he held his hands up in mock surrender, "it's okay. Obviously you don't trust me even after I told you my name and helped you rescue your friends. I have done nothing but trust you, Luke and now you won't even return the favor."

Luke grimaced as Anakin jumped into his ship, the anger and betrayal coming off of him in waves as it was directed to Luke.

He feared that he may have only made the situation worse as they leave the icy world of Ilum behind them and make the jump to hyperspace.

The trip to Dagobah is short, but the silence between them makes it seem longer than it really is. Luke tried to reach out to his father through the force only to be met with a powerful and sturdy mind block in his way. He could tell Anakin was angry and obviously wasn't in the mood for polite banter, but he wasn't expecting this kind of anger from the man.

But he knew Anakin had the right to be angry at him, seeing as he was keeping secrets from him. He would be angry if he was in his place, but he wasn't in Anakin's place and he had only just met the man. He really didn't know anything about him other than that he was a Jedi who was extremely skilled with a lightsaber, and of course his father. But other than that, except from what his Aunt and Uncle had told him, he knew nothing of him.

Luke sighed as he leaned against his seat in defeat, he just hoped Anakin wouldn't be any more angry with him when he discovered the truth behind their relationship. But he knew his father was certainly not going to be happy…

Meanwhile on the other ship, Anakin grumbled as he felt the uneasiness and anxiety rolling off his companion from the ship behind him. He felt bad about blowing up at Luke like that, after all Luke had rescued him from carbonite and he had brought him up to speed on current events. Without him, Anakin would still be rotting away in a storage facility on Dantooine. But he also didn't appreciate the fact that Luke was blatantly keeping secrets from him.

He had done nothing but trust him from the very beginning and Luke wouldn't even tell him his last name. He had also lied about what he was covering up, instead redirecting him to Yoda for answers when it was obvious he knew what was going on.

The force was telling him to trust Luke, but he didn't know if he could anymore after what had just transpired. Anakin had always hated it when people lied to him, which was one of the things that had easily angered him.

He just wished that someone would tell him what the kriff was going on and exactly how he got encased in carbonite, but it was apparent that those answers would only come from Yoda.

He wondered how Yoda had faired on Dagobah all these years, after all it wasn't like the swampy planet was a nice place to go for vacation. But if he was hiding from the Empire, well that was a different story all together.

"We're approaching the planet," said Anakin over the com to Luke.

"I see," said Luke as they both dropped out of hyperspace at the same time.

The planet below them was covered completely in green and swirling clouds and as they made their descent, Anakin could feel the familiar presence of the Grand Master Jedi waiting for them below.

He had so many questions for the Master and he felt the anxiety rising in his chest as he landed his x-wing next to Luke's on the driest piece of land they could find, away from the edge of the swamp which was hard seeing as the entire planet was pretty much swamp.

He lifted the cockpit up and jumped out and Luke did the same as they walked over to where they felt the very old presence waiting for them.

"Think you would come, I did not," said the little green Jedi from where he sat on his log as he waved his stick at them, "beginning to lose patience, I was."

"Master Yoda," breathed Anakin as he looked at the former Grand Master Jedi with awe and cautiousness. He could tell that the old Jedi had aged, and that he was weaker than he had been when Anakin had last seen him.

"Much time has passed," said Yoda with a sad look on his face, "Fear things have changed, I do."

"Master," said Anakin as he stepped closer the frail looking man, "I need to know what happened."

"Much to discuss, we have," said Yoda as he started hobbling towards his little home, "Come young Skywalker! Explain everything, I shall."

AN:

Special thanks to JOUNOUCHI sama who is my beta and advice giver.


	11. Chapter 11

Coruscant

19 BBY

The dreams still haunted him as they came every night to taunt and tease him, never ceasing and always worse than the last.

Every time he closed his eyes he could see her face, her pain as she called out for him and the sound of a tiny babe as it called out for its mother, longing to be embraced and held by her.

He barely slept anymore because he couldn't face the prospect of seeing her die, and no matter how tired he was he just couldn't bring himself to it.

"Vader," said Palpatine as they watched the opera, "the time will soon come to act against the Republic and the Jedi."

"I understand," said Vader as he looked over at the old man and then back down at the opera with disinterest.

"I must have your guarantee that everything will go according to plan?"

"Of course Master," said Vader, "I will not fail you."

"Good good," said Palpatine, "I sense that the Jedi do not trust me," he said absentmindedly, "or the Senate or the Republic."

"We must act soon if we are to have the element of surprise," said Vader.

"Hmm yes," said Palpatine, "they are wise not to trust me."

Vader kept silent as he watched the opera take place, Anakin was never really a fan of them and it seems Vader didn't much care for them either.

"I can feel your distress," said Palpatine after a few more moments of silence, "you're worried about something."

Vader sighed, "It's Padme."

"Ahhh yes," said Palpatine with a smile, "how fares the Senator?"

"She's fine," said Vader, "at least I think."

"Continue," said Palpatine as his interest was piqued.

"I keep having these dreams," began Vader, "just like the ones Anakin used to have about his mother, before she died."

"Hmmm yes," said Sidious with a wave of his hand, "I heard about that," he said absentmindedly seeing as he didn't really care for Anakin's mother, "go on."

"She died," began Vader with a scowl, "in childbirth."

"And you're afraid that this one will come true just like the one about Shmi?"

Vader nodded grimly as the sound of clapping resonated throughout the room as the opera finished.

They sat in silence a few seconds more, Vader feeling awkward as he waited for his master to answer his plea.

"Have you ever heard about the tragedy of Darth Plagueis the Wise?"

"No," said Vader as he racked through Anakin's memories.

"I thought not," began Palpatine, "it's not a story Anakin would've ever been told."

"Darth Plagueis was a Dark Lord of the Sith. So powerful and so wise he could use the force to influence the midichlorians to create life. He had such a knowledge of the Dark Side, he could even keep the ones he cared about from dying."

"He could actually save people from death?" asked Vader in curious awe.

"The Dark Side of the force is a pathway to many abilities some considered to be, unnatural."

"Well," said Vader with peaked interest, "what happened to him?"

"He became so powerful," said Palpatine, "that the only thing he was afraid of was losing his power. Which, eventually of course he did. Unfortunately, he told me, his apprentice, everything he knew. Then I killed him in his sleep."

"Ironic," said Palpatine with a far-a-way look in his eyes, "he could save others from death, but not himself."

"Is it possible to learn this power?" asked Vader after long consideration.

"Yes," smiled Palpatine, "and I will show you how."

Vader smiled softly, he knew his master would know what to do about these dreams he was having. Padme wasn't going to die because he would learn the secret of life itself and keep everyone he loved from every dying.

"Once Order 66 is executed," said Palpatine, "you will lead the 501st to the Temple. Once the Jedi are taken care of, I am sending you to the Mustafar system to where the Separatist will be waiting."

"I know what is expected of me," said Vader as he caught onto his masters meaning. He wanted him to take care of the rest of the Separatist that would be awaiting his presence on the fiery planet.

"Very well then, I assume you won't mind if we begin tonight?"

Anakin snapped his head over at the other man in confusion and shock, "so soon, Master?"

"If we are to have the element of surprise," said Palpatine, "we must begin before anyone learns that you are not the real Anakin Skywalker."

"Very well then."

Palpatine smiled at his apprentice once more as they both stood up to leave, "I have waited many years for this night to come. Don't screw it up," he said as a warning before he walked away.

Vader sneered at the retreating man with malice, who should know by then that he wasn't going to screw anything up. He had Anakin's memories and his skills with a lightsaber, the unsuspecting Jedi at the Temple would be no match for him and his legion of clones.

His master would execute Order 66 later that night and he would march the Clone army into the Temple and once and for all destroy the Jedi of their lies and deceit. Then he would end this war as he killed every last leader and general of the Separatist forces, giving his master victory of this pointless charade.

And all while this was going on, Palpatine would seize control of the Senate and declare himself the Emperor of the New Galactic Empire. He knew that surely Padme would be there, and he knew that she was going to be devastated and crushed as she watched the Republic and the democracy she had worked so hard for crumble before her very eyes. But it couldn't be helped at the same time, sacrifices must be made for the greater good of the people and this was one she would have to make. But it wouldn't matter soon because she would one day be Empress of this new Empire and she would be able to instill law and treaty as she saw fit.

Vader smiled as he walked into Padme's apartment to find her watching to holo news from the couch as she soothed her hand over her belly as if to calm the activity inside.

"You look happy," she said with a smile as she looked at him.

"Just happy to be home," he said as he as he came to sit next to her and laid his hands next to hers over their child.

"I was just thinking about what color to paint the nursery," she said as she rested her head in the crook of his neck.

"Hmmmm?" he said as he breathed in the scent of her hair.

"I was thinking maybe a light yellow," she said absentmindedly, "like the color of my room back on Naboo."

"It's a gender neutral color," she began again, "seeing as we still don't know the sex of the baby."

"I think that's a wonderful idea," said Vader as he grabbed hold of a brown silky lock between his fingers.

"Ani, are you even listening to me?" she asked smiling as he swatted his hand away from her hair.

"Of course, Milady," he said giving her that smile that Anakin had used to tease her with.

She reached over and playfully smacked his chest before she struggled to get to her feet, but having a bit of difficulty with the added weight.

Vader laughed as he stood up and helped her get to her feet as she grunted and brushed herself off.

"Don't laugh at me, Anakin," she said with a warning, "I already feel like a Bantha."

"Well," said Vader as he grasped his fingers under her chin and forced her to look up at him, "if you are, you're the prettiest one I've ever seen."

"That makes me feel a whole lot better," said Padme with fake sincerity before she started laughing.

"Come on," said Padme as she started to drag him into their room, "let's go figure out what color furniture we're going to put in the nursery"

Vader smiled widely down at her before he reached over and grabbed his communicator, the one Palpatine would be contacting him on later that night, and slipped it into his robes before he followed her into the room.

Vader awoke early that morning to the sound of his comm beeping on his nightstand, alerting him that his master had executed Order 66.

He quietly slipped into his robe and put his shoes on so as to not awake Padme as she slept peacefully next to him.

"What's wrong?" she said as she watched him clip his lightsaber.

"Jedi business," he said looking back at her, "go back to bed."

She grumbled before she rolled over and fell back asleep and Vader walked out of their apartment and made his way over to the temple, where he knew the 501st would be waiting for him.

Together, they marched up the steps and into the Temple and they began what they had been ordered to do. They continued to lay siege on the Temple until every last Jedi there had been killed, not even the Younglings had been spared from the fury of his lightsaber.

He knew at that very moment that the Chancellor was declaring himself Emperor in front of the Senate as well as declaring the Jedi public enemies of the State.

Once the Temple was littered with the charred and mutilated corpses of all those who had been unlucky enough to have been there, he made his way over to Padme's apartment where he knew she was probably worried sick about him.

She rushed over and they embraced as she started crying, "I saw what happened at the Temple, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he said as they pulled apart and he looked down into her more than worried eyes.

"Palpatine has declared himself Emperor," she said with a hint of anger and resentment towards the old man.

"I heard."

"Oh Ani," she said as tears fell from her eyes, "how could he do this?"

"Shhhh," he said as he pulled her into his arms, "everything is going to be okay. I have to go to the Mustafar system but I promise I'll be back soon to explain everything."

"Mustafar?" she asked sniffling, "why must you go there?"

"Jedi business," he said with no further explanation as he jumped into his ship, "just stay here, I'll be back soon. Don't tell anyone where I've gone."

"Be safe," she said before he took off and she collapses onto the nearest chair in shock and disbelief at everything that had transpired that day.

She had been mad with worry as soon as she saw the Jedi Temple in flames and the holo news reporting that they had been declared traitors. She knew it wasn't true, the Jedi were good people who had fought hard for this Republic and its safety.

An emergency Senate meeting had been called by the Chancellor to discuss the events, and everybody was than a little eager to know what was going on.

Then he had declared the Republic be turned into a Galactic Empire, and opposed himself the Emperor in the meanwhile. The whole of the Senate had erupted into cheers and Padme could watch only in disbelief and horror as liberty literally died before her very own eyes. She could see Bail and Mon Mothma's dire and anxious looks from beside her and she realized with numb horror that they had been right. The Senate had always been corrupt from the very start, but she had never realized just how much it really was until now.

They had been right to be wary of the Chancellor and she couldn't help but feel this was somehow her fault seeing as she had been the one who asked for the Vote of No Confidence in Valorum, leading Palpatine to become Chancellor. She had without realizing it helped Palpatine in his rise to power, and look where that had gotten them.

"So this is how liberty dies," she said as he held back tears, "with a thunderous applause."

She leaned back against the couch she had been sitting on when C-3PO led a robed figure into her apartment and she realized that it was Obi-Wan, her husband's old master.

"Obi-Wan!" she said as she embraced her old friend whom she had known since she was fourteen.

"Padme," he said as he returned the hug, not failing to notice what he already knew about her condition, "when was the last time you talked to Anakin?"

"Earlier today," she said as she took a seat on her couch, inviting him to do the same.

"Do you know where he went?"

"No."

"Padme, I need your help," he said as looked down at her, "he is in grave danger."

"From the Sith?" she asked with worry.

"From himself," said Obi-Wan, unsure how to continue.

"Padme, Anakin has turned to the Dark Side."

"You're wrong," she said with anger and defensiveness, "how could you even say that?

"I have seen a security hologram of him-," he said taking a deep breath, "killing Younglings."

He had seen the holo of Anakin slaying his brothers and sisters and even the most innocent and defenseless of them, the children. Anyone who killed the innocent without mercy was too far gone to ever be reasoned with, and they needed to be stopped. He couldn't face the prospect of having to do away with Anakin, but he feared he would have no other option when push came to shove.

"Not Anakin," said Padme shaking her head vigorously, "he couldn't."

"He has been deceived from a lie, we all were. Palpatine is the Sith Lord we've been looking for," he said as walked closer to her.

"After the death of Count Dooku, Anakin became his new apprentice."

Padme looked at him with shock and horror as she turned away from him, "I don't believe you. I can't"

"Padme," said Obi-Wan as he pressed her, "I must find him."

"You're going to kill him, aren't you?" she asked as he could feel her love and pain through the force.

"He has become a very great threat," said Obi-Wan as his voice stilted, the thought of killing his brother tore him apart.

"I can't."

Obi-Wan turned to leave before he turned around and asked the question that had been burning in his heart, "Anakin is the father, isn't he?"

She didn't have to say anything, her eyes spoke it all she looked down at where her child was growing, safe away from the evil of its father.

"I am so sorry," he said as he felt his heart shatter within his chest as he walked out of her apartment.

He needed to know where Anakin was, and he knew Padme would go to him. He felt bad about what he was going to do, but it had to be done.

He waited until she boarded her Nubian vessel and he snuck on board as a stowaway as the ship took off.

He needed to get to Anakin before his former apprentice and friend did anything more dangerous and stupid than he had already done. He needed to stop him from killing anymore innocent people, and he knew what he would have to do.

As soon as the ship had landed on the lava planet of Mustafar, Padme had jumped up from her seat and rushed out to meet Anakin and Obi-Wan had gotten out from his hiding place and watched from the window as the two lovers embraced.

He felt like he should've seen it sooner, the way Anakin talked about her and the long nights away from the Temple.

He had always known that Anakin had feelings for the Nubian Senator, but he never wanted to admit that Anakin had acted upon them. But upon realization, Obi-Wan knew that some part of him deep down and known, he just didn't want to acknowledge it.

Anakin loved being a Jedi, it was his life and he knew Padme was devoted to her job as a politician and diplomat. He never thought they would ever jeopardize their careers to pursue love, but he saw the proof in the couple standing before him and the gentle swell of the promise of life.

He walked over to the lowered ramp and stood as he listened in on their conversation.

"And together you and I can rule the galaxy, make things the way we want them to be!"

Padme backed away from Anakin, mortified that Obi-Wan had been right. There was something off about her husband, almost like he was a completely different person and she couldn't ignore that strange feeling in her gut that was telling her to get away from him.

"I don't believe what I'm hearing," she said as she held back tears and shook her head, "Obi-Wan was right. You've changed."

"I don't want to hear about Obi-Wan anymore. The Jedi turned against me, don't you do the same!"

"I don't know you anymore!" said Padme with confusion as she stared at her husband, "Anakin, you're breaking my heart."

"You're going down a path I can't follow," she began as she looked up into his angered eyes.

"Because of Obi-Wan?" he said as he lifted his head to see Anakin's old master standing at the top of the ramp, his arms on his hips in the most disapproving glare he had ever seen. She had betrayed him, she had led Obi-Wan here to kill him because she didn't love him anymore.

"Because of what you've done!" said Padme, oblivious to the man behind her or the thoughts of betrayal that ravaged Vader's mind, "what you plan to do. Stop! Stop now and come back! I love you!" she said as Vader turned his evil glare on her

The anger that was already raging in him increased ten-fold as she lied to him, and he no longer had control over his actions.

"LIAR!" he yelled with unprecedented rage as Padme realized what was going on, but too late.

"No!" she said as Obi-Wan made his way down the ramp.

"You brought him here! You brought him here to kill me!" said Vader as he cut Padme's air supply off with a simple motion of his hand.

"No!" she said as she struggled for air, her hands coming up to grasp her neck as she looked at Vader with such sadness and shock.

Anakin would've never raised his hand against her, not now not ever. This man was not her husband, she didn't know how or who he was, but she was certain that this was not Anakin.

She couldn't explain it, but she just knew.

"Let her go Anakin!" yelled Obi-Wan as he walked the rest of the way down the ramp.

"LET HER GO!" said Obi-Wan forcefully as rage filled his heart at the sight.

Finally Vader let go and Padme tumbled down to the ground unconscious and in obvious distress.

"You turned her against me!" said Vader as he fixed his now yellow eyes on the older Jedi.

"You have done that yourself."

Vader shrugged his cloak off as he started pacing like a wild and hungry cat, ready to pounce at any given time.

"You will not take her from me!"

"Your anger and your lust for power have already done that," said Obi-Wan as he as well shrugged his cloak off, "you have allowed this Dark Lord to twist your mind and now you have become the very thing you swore to destroy."

"Don't lecture me, Obi-Wan. I see through the lies of the Jedi. I do not feel the Dark Side as you do. I have brought peace!" said Vader as Obi-Wan leaned down to feel for life signs from Padme's frail and prone form, "I have brought freedom, justice, and security to my new Empire!"

"Your new Empire?" asked Obi-Wan incredulously.

"Don't make me kill you," snarled Vader.

"Anakin my allegiance is to the Republic, to DEMOCRACY!"

"If you're not with me," said Vader, "than you are my enemy!"

"Only a Sith deals in absolutes," said Obi-Wan grabbing his lightsaber, "I will do what I must."

"You will try," sneered Vader as he ignited his lightsaber and force jumped over to where Obi-Wan was and they engaged in a duel.

The pure rage and fury that surrounded the two made it the most intense duel that either had been in their lives, but it wasn't just the anger or the hatred that made it intense. It was brother against brother in a fight to the death.

The duel led them all over the station and eventually out into the hot and humid air of the planets raging lava activity. The hot of the exploding volcanoes exploded around them, but they barely noticed as they were so focused on the each other. They fought for what seems like ages before the ledge they were fighting on suddenly dropped into the lava ocean as they held on for dear life.

The ledge floated the in the molten rock until it finally came to lava-fall and they were forced to jump from it and onto smaller ledges that were floating over the lava-flow.

Obi-Wan could see Vader standing on the ledge with a menacing pose, ready to attack.

"I have failed you, Anakin," said Obi-Wan as guilt racked his body, guilt that he hadn't saved his apprentice from the Dark Side, "I have failed you."

"I should've know that the Jedi were plotting to take over!"

"Anakin! Chancellor Palpatine is evil!"

"From my point of view, the Jedi are evil!"

"Well then you are lost!" yelled Obi-Wan.

They came to stand next to each other as they stared into each other's eyes, both accepting the fact that it was over.

"This is the end for you, my Master."

Obi-Wan didn't say anything as he raised his lightsaber as Vader force jumped onto his ledge and the duel continued.

Finally, Kenobi found his chance and he jumped to safety of the shore while Vader glared at him from the make-shift raft

He prayed to the gods that Vader would not be foolish enough to try and come at him again.

"It's over Anakin!" said Obi-Wan motioning towards the shoreline, "I have the high-ground!"

"You underestimate my power," growled Vader as he glared at his former master, ready to go what Obi-Wan had hoped he wouldn't try to do.

"Don't try it," he begged as he shook his head.

But Vader didn't listen to him as he jumped over to the shoreline only to be met with the blue of the other man's lightsaber as it swiftly cut off all his remaining limbs and sent him tumbling down the steep embankment, groaning in pain and anger.

Vader yelled in pain as he tried to keep himself from falling into the lava all the while looking up into the shocked and saddened eyes of his ex-friend.

"You were the Chosen One!" he yelled as he deactivated his lightsaber and stepped back, "It was said that you would destroy the Sith, not join them! Bring balance to the Force, not leave it in darkness!" he said as he looked down upon the man he had once called brother before he turned his back and walked away, not forgetting to pick up the discarded lightsaber that had fallen to the ground.

Vader didn't deserve to have it anymore, but he would keep it as a reminder of Anakin, the man who Vader had killed.

He turned around for just one last look as Vader yelled at him, "I HATE YOU!"

"You were my brother, Anakin. I loved you," he said as he watched the groaning and pathetic mess catch fire.

He tried to block out the screams of pain and agony as he walked away, but he would never get away from that wretched sound ever again.

He needed to go check on Padme, he needed to get her to a med center to make sure that Vader's force choke hadn't injured her too badly.

He punched in the coordinates for Polis Massa, the nearest medical facility and then made his way into the back to check on her, to make sure that she was stable.

Her breath was shallow and her skin felt clammy to the touch, he knew he needed to hurry if she and her baby were to live.

He looked down at her swollen belly before he looked away, it was too much for him to take in.

The baby's father was dead, left to burn on the shores of Mustafar as he rotted away in own hatred and anger. Anakin may have been killed by Vader, but the man who he used to be would always live on in his child. He swore he would protect Anakin's child and make sure that it would never have to live in the shadow of Vader's sins, but far away and carefree of all the pain and suffering that he had brought upon himself and the galaxy.

"Stay strong," he whispered into her ear as a tear slipped down his cheek, "everything will be okay."


	12. Chapter 12

Dagobah

4 ABY

They followed the old Master into the little hovel he called home, Anakin cursing as he had to practically bend down on his knees and Luke hiding a smile at the sight of his father pretty much bent over a 90 degree angle seeing how tall he was.

"Kriff," said Anakin as he hit his head on the ceiling, rubbing the spot as he looked back to Luke who was as well hunched over.

"Many questions I sense you have," said Yoda as he took a seat and patted the spots next to him, "answer them to the best of my ability, I shall."

"Just start from the beginning," said Anakin as he lowered himself into a seated position, "I want to know everything that happened."

"Hmmmm, a dark tale it is. Start from the beginning I will," said Yoda.

"Fooled us, Chancellor Palpatine had. The Sith Lord we were looking for, he was."

"Wait," said Anakin holding his hands up in shock and confusion, "Palpatine was a Sith?"

"Indeed he was," said Yoda.

"Palpatine is the Emperor now," piped in Luke, "he was the one that ordered the Jedi be destroyed."

"But how?" asked Anakin as he tried to wrap his mind around the fact that the kind old man he had called friend had been a Sith the entire time and that he was the one that destroyed the Republic and the Jedi.

"Patient he was," began Yoda, "secretly leading the Separatist he was."

"Dooku was his apprentice, wasn't he?" asked Anakin as the pieces started to come together.

Yoda nodded grimly as Anakin rubbed his forehead in shock and betrayal.

"What happened next?" asked Anakin, wishing to know the rest of the story.

"Took on a powerful new apprentice he did."

"Darth Vader," said Anakin with malice dripping from his mouth as he heard the name of the man that had killed Obi-Wan.

"Powerful the apprentice was, but only a clone he was."

"A clone?" asked Anakin as he tried imagining what purpose Palpatine would have taking on a clone as an apprentice, "a clone of what?"

"A clone of you, he was," said Yoda grimly as he looked over into Anakin's bewildered eyes.

"Of me?" asked Anakin on the verge of anger and hysteria, "b-but how? Why would anyone want to clone me?"

"Knew he could not persuade The Chosen One to join the Dark Side Palpatine did. Made a clone of you he did."

"But how?!" asked Anakin, "I don't exactly remember giving him any of my DNA to do this."

"Needed your consent he did not, a severed arm he used," said Yoda.

Anakin looked down at his metal arm with disgust and violation as he realized that Palpatine did indeed get his hands on his DNA. He should've gone back for the arm, but it had been forgotten about after he had been taken to the med-center to be fit with a new one. And then after that he had gone back to Naboo with Padme were they had secretly gotten married. But in all that time he had never bothered to go back for his severed arm, and he now knew he should've.

"I was frozen in carbonite and he needed a replacement," said Anakin as he realized the awful truth as to why he had been frozen. Palpatine realized he couldn't turn Anakin to the Dark Side so he cloned him and got him out of the way of his plans because he knew Anakin would've never let him get away with it.

Yoda nodded, "seized control of the Senate, Palpatine did. Turned the Republic into an Empire and enemies the Jedi were decreed."

Anakin frowned, "Luke told me that the Clones turned on the Jedi."

"Order 66," said Yoda with a bow of his head, "a secret order placed in the clones programming by the Emperor it was."

"Led by Vader they were into the Temple," said Yoda with a saddened expression, "spare anyone they did not, even the Younglings."

Anakin opened his mouth to say something, but he just couldn't find the right words as he took the news in. His clone had lead the troops into the Temple where they massacred every last Jedi, even the Younglings. He could feel unprecedented rage towards Palpatine and Vader and he wanted nothing more than to kill them both with his bare hands.

He had been betrayed and then his identity had been stolen, and worst of all was the thought of Vader wearing his face as he did the unthinkable.

"Betrayed us, we thought you did," said Yoda.

Anakin was silent for a few seconds as he tried to calm himself down as best he could before he said, "so you had no idea that it wasn't really me."

"No," said Yoda, "until recently I did not know."

"Then how do you know all this?"

"I told him," came a familiar voice from behind Anakin as blue hue filled the room's darkness.

Anakin whipped around at the familiar presence and came to face to face with the apparition of his brother and teacher.

"Obi-Wan!" breathed Anakin as he looked at his very dead and very blue friend.

"Anakin," said Kenobi with happiness and joy, "you don't know how good it is to see you again."

"What happened to you?" he asked with shock and awe. He had never heard of someone coming back from the dead as a ghost, they were supposed to become one with the force.

"Anakin how many times have I told you it's rude to ask people that," said Obi-Wan with a twinkle in his eye.

"Well that too," said Anakin with a cheeky grin, "but aren't you supposed to be dead?"

"Ask people why they are dead you should not," said Yoda with a smile and a twinkle in his eye as well as be observed the two friends and their teasing ways, "rude it is young Skywalker."

It had been years since he had heard the two of them joke like that and it seemed to bring him back in time as he listened.

Anakin smirked, "forgive me, I did not intend to insult you my very blue Master."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes as Yoda grunted in laughter, "changed you have not, still the same you are."

"Still a big pain is what he is," said Kenobi with a grumble as he realized what it meant now that Anakin was back. He had forgotten how bad is former padawan could be.

Anakin smiled cheekily, "aww master after everything I've done for you?"

"Oh no," said Obi-Wan raising his finger in Anakin's direction, "don't you even go there."

"Now why would I do that?"

Obi-Wan grumbled, "That business on Cato Neimoidia doesn't count."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," said Anakin under his breath as he winked over to Luke who had been watching the interaction between the old friends with great interest. He had never seen Ben this laid back before as he watched the younger version of him smile in a way that made him look alive and happy for the first time in years. And even Yoda looked younger and happier with that small smile on his green lips and the grunting laughter.

"What happened on Cato Neimoidia?" asked a curious Luke as he looked between the two old friends.

"Perhaps at a different time," said Yoda, "finish the story we must."

Anakin and Obi-Wan stopped smiling as Anakin looked up at his old Master, "so what happened next?"

Obi-Wan sighed as he shrugged down to the floor, "I was on Utapau when the order was issued, the Clones turned on me and I narrowly escaped. After that I returned to Coruscant to find that the Temple had been demolished," he said with a sad look on his face, "I looked into the holo recordings to find out what had exactly happened."

"What did you find?" pressed Anakin.

"I had no idea what Palpatine had done to you," began Obi-Wan, "I really did think you and Vader were the same person."

"You thought it was me that killed them," breathed Anakin as he closed his eyes in anguish.

"Everybody thought it was you, nobody knew the truth," said Obi-Wan trying to make Anakin feel better, "not even Padme."

Anakin grimaced at the way Obi-Wan said her name, "you know," he said referring to their secret marriage.

Obi-Wan nodded, "it came as quite the shock, but yes I know."

"You must've been mad," said Anakin with a blank expression, "but I'm not going to apologize, Master. I love her."

"I know, Anakin," breathed Obi-Wan, "I wasn't mad at you, just disappointed you didn't tell me."

"You know what would've happened if anyone found out."

"Yes," said Obi-Wan with a pained expression, "unfortunately I know too well."

There was a pregnant pause before Anakin looked back up at his old Master, begging him to continue.

"After the Temple had been destroyed, Palpatine had ordered Vader to Mustafar to kill the rest of the Separatist there. Vader told Padme where he was going beforehand and when I had told her that you had fallen to the Dark Side she followed you there."

Anakin cringed at the thought of that man pretending to be him in front of Padme, it angered him beyond words that she had been deceived like that.

"I stowed away on her ship and Vader thought that she had brought me there to kill him," said Obi-Wan as he closed his eyes in pain.

"What happened next?" asked Anakin impatiently as he pressed Obi-Wan on.

"He force choked her," said Obi-Wan spitting the words out.

"HE DID WHAT?" asked Anakin with red hot anger as he struggled his feet but banged his head on the ceiling, having forgotten about his height in the small hut.

"What did you do? Was she alright?!" asked Anakin mad with worry and anger.

"She was stable," said Obi-Wan, "Vader and I dueled for quite some time before I gained the upper hand and defeated him, but he didn't die. Instead, Palpatine rescued him and forced him into a life support suit."

"Why didn't you kill him?" asked Anakin with a hint of anger.

"I thought he was you," said Obi-Wan, "I just couldn't bring myself to do it, so I left him to burn on the shore. Besides, I had to get Padme to a med-center."

Anakin didn't need to say anything, but his eyes demanded Kenobi continue with the story.

"I took her to Polis Massa med-center," said Obi-Wan as he looked over to Luke who had also been listening in silent curiosity. He was unsure how to tell Anakin that she had been pregnant and that Luke and Leia were his children. He just didn't know if Anakin could handle it.

"Please tell me she was okay," said Anakin with pain and hope in his stilted voice.

"I'm so sorry, Anakin," said Obi-Wan as he bowed his head in mourning, "s-she didn't make it."

"No," whispered Anakin as he squeezed his eyes shut and his breath became labored, "no," he said with a shattered and heartbroken voice as his eyes started to water.

He could feel the truth in Obi-Wan's words, but he couldn't bring himself to believe it.

"NOOO!" he yelled as anger and rage like none other flooded him, "you're lying," he growled as he looked back at his old master.

He knew she was dead, but he was in too much denial to think clearly as he directed his fury at Obi-Wan.

"I'm so sorry Anakin," said Obi-Wan, looking like he too wanted to cry, "There was nothing I could do."

Anakin breathed deeply through his nose, "You could've killed him!" he said referring to Vader.

"Anakin-," began Obi-Wan before Yoda cut him off.

"Killed by Vader she was not," said Yoda softly as Anakin whipped his menacing gaze upon the old master, demanding an explanation, "died in childbirth she did."

Anakin paused as he processed the words that were just spoken to him, but found himself unable to truly wrap his mind around it.

"What?" said Anakin with surprise as the blow that had just befell him.

If Padme had been pregnant then that meant that he had a child somewhere out there, but that had been 23 years ago. Anakin realized with horror that his own child would be the same age as him, and upon further thought was disturbed to realize that his child would technically be a year older than him, biologically.

He shuddered at the thought as he tried to push it far out of his mind.

"I have a child," he said in bewildered shock as he took in a few deep breaths.

"Yes," said Obi-Wan attentively as he stole a glance at Luke who was looking away in guilt and sadness.

He never knew that his mother had died giving birth to him and he felt guilty that he had been the one to cause her death, albeit not deliberately. He was only mere seconds old when his mother had breathed her last and it was in no way his fault.

But Anakin just couldn't bear to think about Padme giving birth to a child that she would never get to raise, and that alone killed him.

Padme had always wanted a child of her own and she had been robbed of that opportunity by her own baby, who lived in her place.

Anakin tried to push such thoughts from his head, it wasn't the child's fault and Padme would've never forgiven him if he harbored such ill thoughts.

"What happened to it?" he asked after a few moments of silence.

"Separated the twins were," began Yoda, "hidden away from Vader, one to Tatooine and the other to Alderaan."

"Twins?" asked Anakin on the verge of hysteria, but he was not the only one shocked at Yoda's revelation.

Luke gaped at the old master as the news of a twin had reached his ears.

He had been sent to Tatooine while the other had been sent to Alderaan, and he realized that there was only one person who could be his twin.

Leia Organa was his twin sister and that made her Anakin's daughter as well.

"W-where are they?!" asked Anakin hysterically as he was forced to process the fact that he didn't just have one child, but two!

"Your daughter is safe with the Rebellion and well your son-," he said as his eyes traveled over to Luke who was staring at Anakin in anticipation.

Anakin's eyes followed Obi-Wan's over to Luke and he realized with horror that Luke was his son. It all made sense, Luke was from Tatooine and it was no wonder Anakin had felt such a connection like none other between the younger man.

Anakin only gaped at his son, who was staring at him with hope in his eyes as well as forgiveness. This is what Luke was keeping secret from him, and now he was asking forgiveness for what had done.

But Anakin could no longer think clearly. He felt trapped and smothered and his thoughts were only of escape as he looked into Luke's eyes, which were his own.

"I'm sorry," he said as he ran out of the hut as fast as he could, his breath labored and deep as he staggered away from the hollowed out tree and away from his son.

Son, the word echoed through his mind and wouldn't stop ringing as he leaned against the nearest tree and tried to regulate his breathing. He tried to fight the nauseous feeling bubbling up his throat, but he didn't even try to fight it. He threw up what little was in there and heaved a bit more as he spit the putrid aftertaste out.

He didn't just have a son, he also had a daughter that had been raised on Alderaan and there was only one person she could be.

"Leia," he breathed out as he remembered her brown eyes and her long chestnut hair, just like Padme's.

Luke and Leia, his twin children who Padme had died giving birth to and were separated to protect them from the Emperor and Vader all those years ago. And while they were growing up and living their lives he had been frozen in time in carbonite, away from them and away from the galaxy.

He looked back at the hut, but he just couldn't bring himself to go back in. He needed time to digest everything, and he didn't know if he could face Luke so soon after finding the truth, it was too weird and awkward to have children that were his age.

But he did take that time to reflect on the people that his children had become and what they had accomplished in that time. Luke was a Jedi like himself while Leia, according to his son, was a politician and a leader in the Rebellion.

It hurt to think just how much his children resembled their late mother, he could see Padme in Luke as well as Leia, but he had a feeling Leia was more like him in the personality range. She had seemed like a fighter, and even the name Leia meant fierce on his home world. He wished there was more he could say about both his children, but there was still so much he didn't know about them, and that was like a punch to the gut.

He wanted to know them, but at the same time he wanted to run far away and never look back. He scolded himself for saying that, he shouldn't want to run away from his children let alone the children that Padme had died giving life too.

He looked back the hut once more before he shrugged himself down onto a log and put his head into his hands and looked across at the foggy and noisy swamp, his mind still in deep thought.

Meanwhile in the hut, Luke looked out the little window to see his the figure of his father sitting down on the log and he felt the overwhelming need to comfort him in this moment, but he knew Anakin needed his time and privacy.

When Anakin had ran, or more like crawled, with desperation out of the hut, Luke had almost gotten up to follow him before he felt Ben's hand on his shoulder.

"No, let him go."

"But-," he said as he watched the other man stagger out.

"In shock he is," began Yoda, "give him time we will."

Luke really wanted to talk to his father, but he knew to leave well enough alone seeing as he could feel the tendrils of sadness, disbelief, and horror rolling off his father like waves.

So he sat back down and Yoda grunted, "Wise decision, young Skywalker."

Luke sighed as he looked down at his lap and started twiddling his fingers, "is he going to be okay?"

Ben leaned back against the wall with his arms closed, "in time he will be, but these kind of things taking healing and acceptance."

"I can't believe Leia is my twin sister," he breathed out as he looked back at his father.

"I can see how that might come as a shock to you," said Ben with a twinkle in his eye.

"Kissed they did," said Yoda with shaking his head, "only happens in holo movies that does."

Luke grimaced as he relived the memory, but pushed it far out of his head as soon as it came back.

He hadn't known she was his twin sister and it wasn't like he was the one to engage their lips together, she had done that to make Solo jealous.

"It wasn't like any of us knew," said Luke in his defense.

He could see the humor in Yoda's eyes as he said, "hold that against you we shall not."

Luke sighed, "forget it, I can already tell neither of you are going to let me live this one down."

Yoda laughed and Ben grinned, "Now why would we do that?"

Luke rolled his eyes at Ben's humor as Yoda began putting together a meal for his guests, who were probably famished by that point. He didn't know if Anakin would be joining them, but Yoda made extra food for him just in case he did.

It was some time later when Anakin finally made his way back into the hut, his face calm and collected as he briefly looked over at Luke and then away, like he didn't want to be reminded he had a son.

Luke, who had been smiling could feel his face fall as he directed his gaze on the ground in disappointment and embarrassment as his father took his seat as far away from him as possible.

By that time, Ben had left with the promise that he would soon return, leaving Luke alone with the green troll and his father who avoided him like the plague.

"Where'd Obi-Wan go?" asked Anakin.

"Left he did," said Yoda as he handed Anakin some food, "but said he would return soon."

Anakin gingerly accepted the food and gave it a sniff, not quite trusting that it was edible.

"It's really good," said Luke trying to make small talk.

Anakin only looked over at his son, his face blank as he looked back down at the food and took a small bite of it. He seemed to think it was okay after that seeing as he had taken another large bite and then another till it was all gone.

"Tired you must be, sleep here you must," said Yoda.

"But what about the fleet?" asked Luke, "they're going to Endor and I promised we'd meet up with them before they left."

"Go to Endor you will," said Yoda as he pointed towards Luke, "but regain your strength you must."

Luke did indeed feel tired, but he had tried pushing that away from his mind and now that he thought about it the more that sounded like a nice idea. He could also feel Anakin's exhaustion and he decided it wouldn't hurt to spend the night.

They would leave first thing in the morning so they could make back to the Rebel base and rejoin the Rebellion fleet there, like Luke had promised Han and Leia he would.

"Okay," said Luke defeated.

Yoda disappeared and brought back some blankets which they laid on the floor, Anakin placing his as far away from Luke's as possible, which wasn't that far seeing how small the house was.

"Goodnight young Skywalker's," said Yoda as he hobbled over to his bed, "sleep well we all shall."

Luke said his goodnights before he hunkered down in the blankets and turned over to face his father, who had his back turned on him as he stared at the far wall.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," he said softly.

Anakin grunted as he slightly turned to look at Luke, "about that fact that you're my son? Or that your mother's dead?"

Luke cringed, "I didn't know my mother had died giving birth to Leia and I and I certainly never knew she was my twin sister."

Anakin's brow scrunched up as he looked over at Luke, "you didn't know Leia was your twin sister until today?"

"It was a shock for me as well," began Luke, "and it wasn't like Owen and Beru told me anything."

Anakin paused as he took in Luke's words, "Owen and Beru Lars raised you?"

"Yeah," said Luke, "and Bail and Breha Organa raised Leia."

Anakin took his words into consideration as he re-evaluated what he knew of the two completely different couples. Owen and Beru were nice enough people from what he remembered and Bail Organa was more Padme's friend seeing as they were both in politics.

But while they were all nice and friendly people, it hurt to think that they raised his children instead of him and Padme.

"Were they good?" asked Anakin, "I mean, were you happy with them?"

"They were good people," began Luke, "I couldn't have asked for a better family."

Anakin paused at his son's words before he turned around completely so he was facing the wall again.

No more words were spoken that night.


	13. Chapter 13

19 BBY

Palpatine grimaced as he made his way down to where his apprentice lay burnt and dying on the rocky shoreline of the volcanic planet. He almost couldn't believe what poor state Vader was in as he took in the boys charred and ashy appearance and the awful moans of agony and failure coming from his pale lips. He could tell that he was near death and that if he didn't act soon, he would be dead.

"My poor apprentice," he said as he bent down, too afraid to touch the man, "look at what Obi-Wan has done to you."

The only response that was given was an audible gasp and more moaning as the Clones Palpatine had sent for the stretcher returned. They loaded what was left of Vader onto it and they took off for the med-center on Coruscant, where Vader would be fitted with a life-support suit. The journey there was relatively short, but with Vader's hallowing breaths it made it seem much longer than that.

He watched as Vader was lifted onto the table, but frowned when he realized how weak his apprentice really was.

Vader was still very close to death, and even though he was going to be fitted with the suit, it wasn't going to fix the damage that was already done to him or sustain him any further. He could feel Vader's life slowly draining out of him and he knew he needed to do something or his apprentice was good as dead.

 _ **"Darth Plagueis was a Dark Lord of the Sith. So powerful and so wise he could use the force to influence the midichlorians to create life. He had such a knowledge of the Dark Side, he could even keep the ones he cared about from dying."**_

He smiled wickedly as it all came together. A way to save Vader and get rid of Senator Amidala all at once, it was almost too good to be true.

He delved into the force and located the presence of the young woman, which was strong but in pain as he softly probed her mind and the life that was full and healthy in her body.

He reached into the very fabric of her life-force and slowly started to drain it as he directed it into the slowly fading figure laying on the med-table with great ease and practice just like his master had shown him before he had killed him in his slumber

He smiled as he could feel Vader growing stronger and stronger with each passing second and Amidala grow weaker and weaker by the second as the life-sustaining energy slowly entered into Vader.

Vader started to convulse and writhe as the new source of life filled into his weakened and prone body, growing stronger and stronger as the vibrating energy sustained and rejuvenated his presence.

But he could feel the young Nubian Senator take a turn for the worst as her body started to give up on itself from its fastly draining source of energy, and he knew her time was quickly drawing near.

But it had to be done, she would only disturb his new apprentice from his duties and obligations and he would not have any of that. There could be no distractions and no misplaced loyalties, it would not be tolerated and certainly never allowed.

He almost felt sorry that her baby would die with her, but there was nothing he could for it now. The child will die with her and that was a price he was willing to take to ensure the Senator's death.

And it would no doubt cause Vader even more guilt and shame when he told him that Padme had died at his hands. What was more tragic than being responsible for the death of Anakin's spouse and child? Even if the child and Padme weren't really his, Vader still had Anakin's memories and it would be painful for him anyways.

Vader would never leave the Dark Side with the suffering that came from their deaths and Anakin Skywalker would remain out of the way forever.

He had succeeded and nothing would tear him down ever again.

Polis Massa

19 BBY

She lays on the med table getting ready for the birth of her twins, Obi-Wan is there to comfort and help her, but it does nothing to quell the overwhelming grief and sadness.

This was supposed to be the happiest day of her life, but it is ironically the worst day of her entire existence. Somehow she knows that if she were ever to face the rest of her days that none would be as tragic and heartbreaking as the one she is living now.

It feels like the darkest dream and yet the sweet lull of death calls to her, asking her to join her and be with her forever in her embrace.

But she cannot fall into the warm and permanent embrace of rest because she has her children to think about, she must live long enough to give birth to Anakin's babies.

Anakin, the name that used to bring such love and joy to her heart now only brings the semblance of pain and emptiness in her shattered and dying heart.

She tries not to think of him, it only brings her betrayal and confusion at this moment, but she can't control her thoughts.

She wonders how all of this happened, how the man she loved had raised his own hand against her and became the very thing he swore to destroy, it all does not make sense.

She cannot deny that gut feeling that told her to get away from Anakin, but she has never had those feelings and instincts around him before. And she knew for a fact that he would have never deliberately hurt her or their baby, but he did and it only left her confused and angry.

Maybe she never really knew who Anakin really was, but she can no longer dwell on such painful thoughts as the medical droid tell her to push.

But she can barely do it and when she does it only sends racking pains throughout her entire body, as if her body is screaming at her that it can't take it.

She doesn't know why, but she slowly feels herself fading away and she can nothing to stop it. She can only push before the inevitable.

She's going to die, but she decides only to fight it long enough for the twins to safely leave her rapidly cold and decaying body.

She pushes with all her might, even though her chest feels heavy and her breaths are becoming increasingly labored.

She pushes until she can hear the wailing and screaming of an infant as it welcomes the new galaxy and she smiles faintly as she can see the droid holding her baby.

"It's a boy," it said as it handed off her newborn son to Obi-Wan.

"Luke," she says as she raises her hand to touch his soft and warm cheek. It means light, and it couldn't be a more fitting name for Anakin's son, who would be a light in these dark and sad times.

Her smile fades as she realizes that she will never get to see her son be just that, a light to the galaxy. And it kills her even more than she is already, but she knows that everything will be okay even if she's not there.

She is so entranced by her beautiful son that she almost forgets that his sibling is still waiting to be born as another contraction racks her already weak body.

She pushes and pushes as another ear-piercing shriek is released upon the universe as her second child is born.

"It's a girl," says the droid as it holds her daughter up so she can see her.

Leia," she whispers as she looks at her daughter, who she knows will be fierce. She can feel that Leia will be just like her father, and just like him she will have to be strong.

Leia will be strong and fierce in these troubling times, of that Padme is certain of as she stared at her wriggling and screaming little girl.

 _ **"Mommy?" asked the little girl as she stared up at her mother.**_

 _ **"Yes Padme?" asked Jobal Naberrie as she looked away from her sister's tombstone to look down at her six year old daughter, her hand tightly grasping both of her daughters hands.**_

 _ **"Is Auntie gone forever, or will she come back?" asked Padme as she looked at her mother with wide and curious eyes.**_

 _ **Jobal blinked back tears as the thought of her sister never coming back became a reality, but little Padme was far too young to truly understand what had happened to her favorite Auntie.**_

 _ **Sola was older and had a little more of an understanding of what death was compared to her little sister, who had been far too young to remember when her grandfather had died.**_

 _ **Sola had asked the very same question of where grandpa and gone and when he would be back, and Jobal was prepared to give both of her daughters the same question.**_

 _ **"Padme sweetie," she said as she took both of her daughters dainty little hands into her own, "Auntie is gone and she's never going to come back."**_

 _ **"Why?" asked Padme as she sniffled back tears, "where is she?"**_

 _ **"She's-," Jobal scrounged for the right words to describe where her young sister had gone.**_

 _ **How do you tell a naïve child who had never beheld the cruelness of death what happened to those who had moved on?**_

 _ **"She's gone to a better place."**_

 _ **"Really?" asked Padme as she looked around at the beautiful cemetery gardens on Naboo where Jobal had chosen for her sister to rest eternally, "mommy I can't imagine a better place than here."**_

 _ **Jobal laughed at her daughter's childish thinking. Padme loved Naboo, and to her there would never be a better place.**_

 _ **"Why can't we visit her there?" asked Padme with a little pout as she looked back to her mother.**_

 _ **"Because it's for special people who can no longer live here."**_

 _ **"But I'm special," said Padme with a smile on her face, "can I go there?"**_

 _ **Jobal bit her lip as she grabbed a curly brown lock of her daughters hair, "one day, but not for a very very long time."**_

 _ **"Okay," said Padme as she looked back to her Auntie's freshly dug grave, "do you think once I get there Auntie will let me play with her kitty?"**_

 _ **"Of course, sweetheart," said Jobal as she pulled both of her precious daughters closer to her side, trying not to think of the day they would join their Auntie.**_

 _ **Sola, who had remained quiet the entire time, hugged her mother closely as tears slipped down Jobal's cheeks. Her eldest daughter knew what death was and she knew what had really happened to her mother's sister, but she didn't try to explain it to Padme, who just too young to fully comprehend its meaning.**_

 _ **"I'm going to miss her," said Sola as a tear fell down her rosy cheeks.**_

 _ **"I'm gonna miss her too baby," said Jobal as she stood up and grabbed both of her daughter's hands and left the beautiful cemetery behind them.**_

Padme had been too young to understand, but she soon did. Death was cruel and tragic but it was also the price everyone must pay for living, and it seems like it was her time to pay.

"Obi-Wan," she said as she looked up at her husband's closest friend, her breathing become shallower by the second. Her time was up, but she had to tell him this one last thing before death took her away forever.

"There's still good in him, I know. I know there is still-," she said as her eyelids grew heavier and her head lolled onto its side.

Death was not what she had imagined it to be. Death had always been pictured as a malevolent and cruel figure that only came to take and bring suffering.

But death was sweet and warm as she fell into its embrace and welcomed the eternal peace that came with it.

Death was not cruel, it only seemed cruel to the living because of what it took from them.

And with that, death welcomed Padme Amidala Naberrie Skywalker into her arms and gave her what she longed for.

Peace.

Vader gasped in agony as the mechanical limbs were attached to his aching and burning body, the struggle for breath becoming more and more difficult as his lungs begged for mercy.

Obi-Wan had done this to him and he knew that one day he would pay the man back for what he had done both to him and Padme.

He reached out to try and feel for her presence and sighed in relief as he felt her shining brightly with life, but he could feel that she was in pain.

But she was okay and that made him relax as the droids started to fit him into a new suit that would help him breath and heal from the injuries he had sustained on the volcanic planet.

He looked up at the ominous mask that was slowly being lowered onto his head and he feared for it for a second before it came down and clamped onto his helmet and he breathed in clearly and without pain.

He could hear the sound of his own breath as it came through the respirator and he knew that he would be hearing it for the rest of his life.

He felt the table that he had been strapped to start to rise into an upright position as his Master hobbled over to him.

"Lord Vader," said Palpatine, "can you hear me?"

"Yes Master," he said as he grimaced at how his voice sounded now. It didn't sound anything like his voice, it was too ominous and deep, but he knew there was nothing that could be done about it.

This was his new voice and he might as well get used to it.

"Where's Padme?" he asked, hoping that she had received medical attention and was okay after what he had done to her in his rage.

He felt incredibly awful over what he had done and he knew she would never forgive him, but he had to know if she was okay.

"Is she safe? Is she alright?"

"It seems in your anger you killed her."

No, no it wasn't possibly. He had just felt her presence not merely minutes ago and she had been fine then, she was alive and he had felt it.

She couldn't be dead, he wouldn't allow it.

"I-I couldn't have," he gasped out as he desperately searcher for her presence once again only to come up empty, "she was alive! I felt it!"

The force started to boil around them as it destroyed everything it could in the room, Vader's pure rage and anger fueling it.

But he didn't care if he was destroying everything because he sensed that it was true.

Padme was dead and it was all because of him.

He broke free of the restraints as he stepped forward, ignoring the pain and dis-used of his legs as he finally was free of the table.

"NOOOOOOOO!" he cried out with an ear-shattering cry, the respirator in his suit making it sound far different than what his actual voice sounded like.

 _ **"It was just a dream."**_

 _ **"I won't let this one become real."**_

First his mother now his wife and child had died because he had failed to save them, and for that he would never forgive himself.

They haunted him in his dreams and even in his waking hours.

The spirits of his family never left him alone, ever.

Obi-Wan looked over to Bail who was now holding Leia in his arms and smiling down at her, like she was already the light of his life.

He could sense that Bail would be an amazing father to little Leia, not like her real father who had betrayed his family. Leia would grow up with a loving family and she would never have to bear the weight of her father's sins and neither would Luke.

Obi-Wan looked down into his arms where the boy had fallen fast asleep while his sister was wide awake and alert. Luke would grow up in a loving family as well and he would make sure that Anakin's son was safe and hidden away from the Empire till he was ready to be trained in the ways of the force.

His life would be hard, but Luke would be strong and he would grow up to be someone Anakin would be proud to call his son. Not Vader the monster that had killed his brother, but Anakin the good and kind-hearted man that Obi-Wan had grown to love like a son and friend.

His brother was dead but his legacy was more alive than it had ever been. And it wasn't just his legacy either, it was Padme's as well.

Even though she was dead she would always live on in her children and it was the same with Anakin.

"Goodbye Leia," he said as he kissed her little forehead before he walked away from her. He knew she would okay, and that was what have him the strength to punch in the coordinates for Tatooine as he rocked Luke gently.

Luke slept throughout the entire trip only waking up to yawn before he fell back into his deep slumber, much like his father.

He had never personally met Anakin's step-family, but he had heard that they were kind and generous people and quite frankly he didn't have much options.

Owen and Beru were surprised by his presence but quickly ushered him in when they saw the tiny bundle in his arms. He only told them the basic summary of what had happened, keeping the fact that Anakin had turned to the Dark Side out of it. He simply told them that Anakin and Padme were dead and that Luke had no where else to go unless they took him in.

But the instant look of love that crossed Beru's face when she saw her step-nephew for the first time told him that he wasn't going anywhere.

"He's so beautiful Owen," she said as she took him into her arms.

Owen looked down at the baby and Obi-Wan could tell that he already loved the boy as he smiled at his wife and the babe in her arms.

"He must be protected from the Empire," began Obi-Wan, "if it were ever discovered who his father was he would be in immense danger."

"We won't let that happen," said Owen defiantly as pulled his wife closer to him.

"We'll die before we let that happen," whispered Beru as she cooed at Luke who was now awake and staring up at her with big blue eyes.

Obi-Wan didn't say anything as he walked out of their home and left Luke in their hands.

He would live here on Tatooine and watch over the boy, it was the least he could do for his brother who had been murdered by Vader.

He looked back down at the couple as they held Anakin's son in their arms and smiled down at the new addition to their family before he turned his back and walked away.

Obi-Wan Kenobi was dead, but Ben Kenobi was very much alive and never once did he figure out what really happened to Luke's father till years later when that very same infant he had handed over to Beru found and saved him.

His brother was alive, and for the first time in years he was happy.


	14. Chapter 14

The Command Ship

4 ABY

Vader kneeled patiently on the floor as his Master exited the ramp of his ship, his entire body begging for mercy as the poorly installed mechanical legs dug into the scarred and damaged flesh around it.

He could sense that his Master was not happy and he knew it was because he had just received word that Anakin Skywalker had escaped from his carbonite prison on Dantooine and no one seemed to know where he had gone. But Vader would soon find out and he was ready to hunt him down and end him for real this time instead of just stashing him away. He also couldn't jeopardize Luke discovering the truth about what had really happened to Anakin lest he lose the boy forever, and he was not prepared to do that. Luke was his son, and quite frankly he didn't feel like sharing him with Anakin.

"Vader," hissed the old man as he motioned for him to stand up, "have you found Anakin Skywalker yet?"

"No," came the ominous voice from behind the black mask, "but I will find him."

Palpatine didn't say anything for a few moments before saying, "he must be found soon lest he ruin everything we've worked for these past years, and I'm not about to let that happen."

"Fear not Master," began Vader, "he will found and disposed of properly just like the Alliance."

"And what of Luke Skywalker? Does he already know of your deceit?" asked Palpatine as he stopped to look up at his apprentice.

Vader frowned under his mask, obviously not liking the prospect of his son finding out the truth, "I did not lie on Bespin, Luke Skywalker is just as much my son as he is his," spat out Vader with hatred.

"Of that I don't doubt," said Palpatine sensing Vader's hate and rage, "just hope Anakin doesn't learn of the boys existence, or I fear he will cease to be your son."

"It will not come to that, Master."

"Pray it doesn't," bit out Palpatine before silence fell on the two of them as they walked further into the uncompleted space station.

"And once Anakin has been captured, I presume you will wish to continue your search for Luke?"

"Yes my Master."

"Have patience," began the Emperor, "you must find Anakin first before either of them discover the truth. And once Anakin is out of your way you must bring Luke before me. He has grown strong and only together will we persuade him to join the Dark Side."

"As you wish."

"This isn't exactly how I imagined this happening," sighed Palpatine, "but none the less we will succeed in our mission."

Vader didn't say anything as the Emperor cackled with glee at the prospect of turning his son to the Dark Side. While he had once been exceedingly loyal to him, he was starting to have doubts about his Master and his words. When he had found out that Luke was his son, he started to realize that Palpatine hadn't been as truthful to him as he had once believed. If his son had lived, then that meant that Padme hadn't died at his hands but survived long enough to give birth.

He didn't know if he could trust the man anymore and had decided to have the micro-chip in his head removed without the older man's knowledge, causing him not to be as loyal as the Kaminoan scientists had made him.

He had always known about the tiny chip in his head, but he had never bothered to have it removed seeing as he hadn't realized his Master's lies and deceit till Luke came into the picture.

Vader had decided long ago that the time to kill the Emperor was fastly approaching and if Luke could be turned, then they could kill the old man together and rule the galaxy as father and son, like it should've been from the start.

He closed his eyes as he remembered giving Padme that very same offer on Mustafar, but she had turned him down and had betrayed him by bringing Obi-Wan there to kill him. But this time he wouldn't be rejected or betrayed, he wouldn't let it happen. Luke would join him or die, there would be no in-between for the young man.

They would rule the galaxy together and nothing would stand in their way, and he wouldn't let Luke simply refuse him like his mother had.

He wouldn't let the boy have any other option but to join him and he would have his son at his side, like it was always meant to be.

Dagobah

4 ABY

Anakin groaned as he could feel something hard and poky hit him repeatedly on the back, waking him up from his coma like sleep.

He cracked an eye open to see Yoda hitting him with his wooden stick, just like he used to do in his younger years at the Jedi Temple.

"Unbefitting laziness is," came his grunt, "get up you should."

Anakin groaned as he sat up and rubbed his eyes, the thought of breaking the little old master's stick crossed his mind as he eyed it.

He looked over to Luke's jumble of blankets only to find it unoccupied, "where's Luke?" he said as he stretched out his aching muscles.

"Getting ready for our departure he is," said Yoda as he shoved what he presumed breakfast was into his hands, "as you should be too."

Anakin sniffed at the still suspicious food before he set it down and stood up, careful not to hit his head as he made his way out into the crisp cool air of the morning to see Luke loading up as much supplies as he could into both of the x-wings.

Luke turned back as soon as Anakin cleared his throat and smiled, "You ready to join the fleet?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," he said scowling as he walked over to his x-wing and leaned against it so he could look at Luke.

"So," he said as he crossed his arms against his chest, unsure what kind of conversation to have with his son, "what's on Endor?"

Luke huffed as he stopped what he was doing and he turned to face his father, "The Empire's building a massive weapon, the second Death Star."

Anakin frowned, hadn't Luke said that Obi-Wan had been killed on a Death Star?

"Okay," said Anakin, "so what can this Death Star do exactly?"

Luke sighed, "It's capable of destroying entire planets."

Anakin cringed, "and it's the second one?"

He could see Luke's visible distress, "my squadron and I destroyed the first one, after it destroyed Alderaan."

Anakin closed his eyes as he could picture the entire planet being destroyed in a brilliant cascade of flames, as the millions of innocent people there died.

The Empire had no humility or remorse if they would be willing to murder millions for some measly missing plans, and he couldn't help but be mortified and angered at the prospect of it all.

He couldn't imagine what it must have been like for Leia, to watch as her home planet and everyone she ever knew perished in only seconds.

He was also surprised to find out that it had been Luke and his squadron that had destroyed the first one, and although he didn't know what it looked like or how big it was it sounded pretty impressive that his son had helped take it down.

But only after it had killed millions of lives and destroyed an entire planet.

Anakin curled his fist and took a few deep breaths before saying, "we should get going."

"Yeah," said Luke, not failing to notice Anakin's anger, "We only have a limited amount of time to rendezvous with the fleet before they reach Endor."

Anakin helped Luke before he jumped into his own x-wing and helped Yoda into the little space next to him.

X-wings were made for only one person, but Yoda was small enough that he could easily fit next to Anakin on the pilot's seat with room to spare.

He sat next to Anakin on the seat and dangled his feet over the ledge like a little kid as Anakin prepared for takeoff. It had probably been some time since he had been off the planet and Anakin could understand his excitement to get off of it.

They left the swampy world behind and jumped to hyperspace, the coms still silent as they made their way towards the fleet.

"Hmmmm," said Yoda as he stared out at the passing stars, "I sense great anger in you, Skywalker."

Anakin didn't say anything as he checked their coordinates once again.

"Anger over what Vader and Palpatine did, yes?"

Anakin huffed, "they took everything from me, Master. How can you expect me not to be?"

"Blame you, I do not," began Yoda, "but control your feelings you must."

Anakin laughed bitterly, "I think it's a little too late for that."

"Never too late," grunted Yoda as he looked out the window towards Luke's ship, "to control your feelings. Do it for Luke and Leia you must, need you they do."

"They seem to have done just fine without me so far," said Anakin bitterly.

"Have they?" questioned Yoda, "Need guidance they do from a father and a Jedi."

The rest of the journey was kept in silence as Anakin contemplated Yoda's words, could he ever be a father and guide to his children. Could he even think of himself as their father? He wanted to be there for them, but he was unsure of what role he would fill if he did. It was too late to step in for them and raise them because they were already adults who had families that did that and it would just be weird considering that they were biologically a year older than him.

But they were his and Padme's children and he refused to leave them, he needed to be there for them no matter what role he would fill.

"The fleet's dead ahead," came his son's voice as they dropped out of hyperspace and came face to face with the Rebel ship.

They landed their ships in the cargo bay and Anakin could see Luke jump out of his ship to meet up with some other men in orange jumpsuits that were hanging around in the hangar.

Luke seemed happy as he smiled and hugged his friends, and Anakin didn't want to intrude on his son and his friends, so he hung behind them and watched the interaction with some interest.

"Where have you been Luke?" asked one of the men as he clasped him on the back, "it's been rough here without you."

"I was on Dagobah," said Luke briefly, "I had some stuff to take care of."

"But you're here to stay, right?" asked another man.

"Of course, I couldn't leave you guys to take care of all the work now could I?"

They talked a bit more before Luke finally asked, "Where's Han and Leia?"

"They're in a meeting with the rest of the squadrons. We were just about to head over there."

The conference room was packed full with people that were discussing their plans to take down the second Death Star and Anakin was only half listening as he spotted Han, Leia, and the Wookiee all sitting next to each other.

"General," came his daughter's voice as they walked further into the room, "count me in."

"I'm with you too!" said Luke as he made their presence known throughout the room.

All the eyes in the conference room turned to stare at the new comers, but Anakin didn't notice as his attention was solely focused on their friends and his children.

Leia smiled as she reached up and hugged her unknown brother and shot Anakin a small and friendly smile that made him cringe.

He recognized that smile, it wasn't one that was given to a friend but to an acquaintance and it only served to remind him that he and his children were only acquaintances.

Anakin could feel his chest constricting as he took in his daughters appearance, which was so like Padme's that he couldn't bear to look at her for much longer.

"What is it?" she asked as she saw the sad look on Luke's face and Anakin's wondering eyes that would look anywhere but herself.

"Ask me after the council talk," he said before Han made his way over to them.

"Luke," he said clasping his shoulder before he looked over at Anakin and smiled, "Anakin."

"Hi Han, Chewie," said Luke as Anakin looked over and caught Mon Mothma's shocked and unbelieving eyes.

He looked over to his companions, who were busy talking and smiling before he walked over to Padme's old friend and colleague.

The years had been good to the Senator, even though the passage of time was present on her face, she wore it well.

"Anakin Skywalker?" she asked as she took in his appearance.

"Senator Mothma," he said formally as he gave her a little bow.

"I-I-," she said stuttering, "I thought you turned to the dark side," she finally managed to croak out.

Anakin grimaced, "I can assure you, Senator that I have not fallen. I've been frozen in carbonite for the past 23 years and locked away in a storage facility on Dantooine."

"So you aren't Vader?" she asked sounding relieved at the prospect.

"No," he said biting back a snarl, "I never was and never will be."

"Oh Anakin," she said placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, "when Bail had told me that you had turned I couldn't believe it. And now I see that he must've been mistaken."

"No," said Anakin, "he was deceived like everybody else who thought I had fallen. Vader is a clone of me made by the Kaminoans on Palpatine's order."

"He cloned you?" asked Mothma slowly as she thought out the implications of it all.

Anakin nodded grimly, "Luke found me on Dantooine and released me."

She paused as she took in the new information with as much ease was possible considering the circumstances.

"Is he your son?" she asked after a few moments.

"Yeah," said Anakin closing his eyes, "he was hidden on Tatooine from the Emperor and Vader for his own protection.

"I knew it," she breathed out, "he's so much like you."

Anakin smiled softly at the words, "no, he's much more like his mother than me."

"Padme," she asked as she put two and two together. She had always had doubts about her friend's death and had often thought that her baby had survived, but Bail hadn't told her anything. And when she met Luke she just knew that he was the Hero with No Fear's son.

"We were secretly married," began Anakin, "Luke and Leia are our children."

"I always had a feeling-," she said as her thoughts wondered away to the Princess of Alderaan, "she's so much like Padme."

"I always thought it was suspicious when Bail announced the birth of his newborn daughter so soon after Padme's death," she said as he looked over to the smiling woman, "and seeing the woman she's grown up to be, I wonder how I never saw it earlier."

Anakin looked over to where the Smuggler had his arm draped lazily around her shoulder as she smiled widely over at Chewie and Luke.

"She has your smile," said the Senator, more to herself than to him.

Anakin wished he could've said something more but he just couldn't find the words as he looked back at the red-headed politician.

Leia did have his smile, but everything else about her appearance screamed Padme while Luke seemed to take after him in the looks department.

"Excuse me," he said politely as he made his way back towards where his children and their friends were still talking.

"Anakin," said Leia brightly, "Luke tells me you'll be joining us on Endor."

"Of course," he said as he looked over to Luke, who was watching father and daughter in apprehension.

"You don't know how much this means to us," she said, "we can use all the help we can get, especially from a Jedi," she said as she motioned down to his clipped lightsaber.

"So Anakin," said Han butting into the conversation before Anakin could reply, "Your last name is Skywalker huh?"

Anakin could see Luke visible cringe beside him and Leia perk up in interest at the mention of his last name, which she had forgotten until Han brought it up.

"Are you two related?" asked Leia as she looked between the two and realized the resemblance was uncanny.

Luke and Anakin looked at each other for confirmation as to whether or not they should tell them their true connection.

Anakin had decided to leave Luke to tell Leia about the whole situation seeing as she would probably take the news better if it was from Luke instead of a stranger claiming to be her biological father.

But if Luke wanted to tell the rest of them that he and Anakin were related, he wouldn't stop him.

"Guys," said Luke as he decided there would be no point in hiding it from them, "Anakin is my father."

Han, Leia, and Chewie all looked at each other incredulously before they turned back to the two men still in shock and disbelief as they tried to figure out how.

"Is this a joke?" asked Leia as she stared at Luke with her hands on her hips.

"I wish it was," mumbled Anakin under his breath but still audible to those around him.

"Luke, I thought you said your father was dead," pointed out Leia.

"That's what I thought as well, but apparently that was a misunderstanding," said Luke.

"So what," said Han as he looked at Anakin, "really good anti-aging cream or something because you look way too young to have fathered him."

"Try carbonite freezing for a couple of decades," said Anakin trying to hide his bitterness as he looked down at the floor.

"You were frozen in carbonite for twenty years?!" asked Leia with horror and pity etched on her face as Chewie roared and Han grimaced.

"23 to be exact," whispered Luke from behind them.

"That's awful," said Leia, "you must've been very confused when you were unfrozen."

"Oh trust me Princess," said Anakin, "I was more surprised when I found out that I had a son," he said as he looked over to Luke.

'And a daughter,' he thought to himself, but not voicing it.

Han, who had been silent since finding out Luke's father had been encased in carbonite, started to rack his memories as the name Anakin Skywalker had started to ring a bell.

"That's where I know you from!" said Han snapping his fingers as the memory came back, "you were a General in the Clone Wars."

"You fought in the Clone Wars?" asked Leia, "then you must've known my father Bail Organa!"

Anakin cringed as Leia brought up her adopted father, but he smiled at her none the less, "I was acquainted with him through Senator Amidala, yes."

Leia's eyes lit up at the mention of the Nubian Senator, "you knew Padme Amidala of Naboo?"

Anakin smiled at Leia's enthusiasm for her mother, even if she didn't know she was her daughter. Even though Padme had died giving birth to her and her brother, Leia had still known about the young Queen.

Anakin took a deep breath as he decided not to hide the relationship he had had with Padme, "I knew her very well, considering she was Luke's mother."

Leia's eyes widened in surprise as she looked between father and son in shock, "Queen Amidala was Luke's mother?" she asked incredulously, as if she didn't quite believe his words.

"My father never mentioned her having a relationship with a Jedi," she pointed out as she recalled her Bail's words on the woman.

"We were married, but we kept it secret considering the Jedi weren't allowed to have spouses or children."

Leia considered his words carefully as she observed him as if to see whether or not he was lying or telling the truth, but she seemed to believe him as she turned to Luke and slapped his arm.

"How come you never told us who your parents were?"

"It's not like I knew," he said defensively as he rubbed the spot where she hit him, "Owen and Beru never told me anything about them."

"So you really are a Jedi?" asked Han as he looked at the man who he had idolized as a child.

"Yes," said Anakin numbly, although being one had once given him pride, now the title only made him feel like an outcast and a criminal.

"Do you know what this means?" asked Leia, "You and Luke could take down the Emperor and Vader together."

"I believe those were our intentions," said Anakin as the thought of confronting Vader crossed his mind. He wanted Vader to suffer for what he had done to him and Padme, even if he was made to fall to the Dark Side.

"Well Anakin," said Han as he grasped his hand, "it's good to have you on the team, especially the Hero with No Fear."

Anakin shook the Smugglers hand before they all set off towards the hangar were everyone was getting ready for the upcoming mission.

He looked back at where Yoda was standing with Mon Mothma, watching him and Luke with great interest as he leaned against his cane.

"Master Yoda," he said as he jogged over to the old Master, "are you staying here or are you gonna join us on Endor?"

The troll laughed, "Stay here I will, too old to fight such battles I am."

"Are you sure?" asked Anakin, "You would be a great help to us down there."

"Confront Vader you will," said Yoda pointing his green finger up at him, "bring balance to the Force you will, as prophecy has foretold."

"But Master-," began Anakin before Yoda cut him off.

"Stay here I must, leave this in your hands I do young Skywalker."

Anakin sighed as he realized fighting with the old Master was pointless, Yoda was intent to stay here and see how things played out instead of getting involved.

Anakin bid the two farewell before he made his way back to where Luke, Leia, Han, and Chewie were getting ready for the upcoming sabotage.

He watched as Han said goodbye to the Falcon before they boarded an Imperial Class Ship and took off for the surface of Endor.

The trip to Endor consisted of polite small talk, and Anakin wished he wasn't trapped within such close quarters with his children of their friends. Leia and him made some conversation, but it felt forced and he could tell that she was trying to get a better feel of him as she asked him about his time in the Clone Wars and what the Old Republic was like. Anakin didn't have any problems in telling her all about the esteemed Jedi and what they were really like, which he could tell Luke was enjoying just as much as his sister.

He also told Leia about Padme and even though it hurt him to talk about her, he wanted Leia to know about her mother, even if she didn't know who Padme was too her.

Luke, who already knew Padme was their mother, listened carefully as Anakin told them about the former Queen and Senator of Naboo.

"My father used to tell me about her," said Leia with a far off look in her eyes, "he always regarded her with the utmost respect."

"Bail Organa and her were close friends," said Anakin as he bit his lip and looked away as he tried not to show how much it hurt him to talk about Leia's adopted family.

Luke could sense his father's distress through the force and he sent calming waves over to him and slowly put his hand on the older man's shoulder.

Leia looked like she was ready to say something before the ship dropped out of hyperspace and they came to face the Imperial forces that were orbiting the forest moon.

"If we do this we're gonna have to get out of here pretty quick, Chewie," said Han to the Wookiee as Luke stood up to look over at the half-finished Death Star.

Anakin as well got out of his seat and leaned forward for a better look as he took in the massive super-weapon, the same design as the one that had destroyed Alderaan. He also noticed that the Imperial ships were the same as the Battle Cruisers that were used by the Republic. But it came as no surprise to him, only a sad realization of what had happened to the Republic.

"We have you on our screen," came a voice through the com, "please identify yourself."

"Shuttle Tyberion requesting deactivation of your deflector shield."

"Shuttle Tyberion submit to the clearance code for safe passage," came the man's voice as they flew closer to the fleet.

Han looked back at Leia with anticipation before he punched the numbers into the console.

"Now we find out if that code is worth the price we paid," said Leia, anxiety rolling off of her in waves.

"I think we'll be just fine," said Anakin dryly as he looked out the view port as he sensed a presence that was eerily similar to his own.

Somehow he knew that Vader, his clone, was on that ship and he was looking forward to meeting the man who had stolen his identity and committed atrocious acts in his name.

"Vader's on that ship," said Luke confirming his theory as he shot Anakin a worried glance.

"I can feel him too," said Anakin.

"Now don't get jittery you guys," said Han, "there are a lot of command ships. We'll just keep our distance and fly casually."

Anakin didn't say anything, but he knew Vader had already sensed their presences and that it would only be a matter of time before they were caught.

But once that happened, then the fun could begin.

Vader curled his fist as he felt the presences of his son and Skywalker drawing nearer and nearer.

If Anakin and Luke were together, than that meant that they already knew their connection to each other. He had hoped that he would be able to find Anakin and Luke before either of them figured it out, but it was too late.

The Emperor would not be pleased when he discovered this unexpected turn of events, and Vader would be at the short end of that anger.

"Where is that shuttle going?" asked Vader as he pulled himself from his thoughts and marched over to the communications console.

"Shuttle Tyberion, what is your cargo and destination?"

"Parts and technical supplies to the Forest moon," came Solo's voice over the com.

"Do they have a code clearance?" asked Vader after a few seconds of careful consideration.

"It's an older code but it checks out," said the officer.

Vader delved into the Force as he made contact with his son on the shuttle, letting him know that he knew he and Anakin were on that shuttle.

He could sense his son's anxiousness and worry as well as Anakin's anger and anticipation.

"Shall I hold?" asked the Officer.

"No, leave them to me. I will deal with them myself."

"As you wish my Lord, carry on."

"Shuttle Tyberion, deactivation of the shield will commence presently. Follow your designated course," said the communications officer.

Vader walked back to the view-port as he stared out at the unfinished Space Station that loomed in the sky as his thoughts started to wonder, he didn't know if he should tell Palpatine that Anakin and Luke had already found each other or confront them first on the moon.

He knew his Master would be angry and he could already sense Luke's loyalties and trust already lined with Skywalker, which could prove to be very bad in the future.

Either way, he would have to confront them and try to get Luke to join him, even if that meant getting rid of Anakin.

He knew he couldn't hold off the inevitable, he needed to talk with his Master about this unpleasing turn of events and soon.

"Prepare my ship," said Vader as he marched out of the bridge, "I must speak with the Emperor."

Luke stayed close to Anakin as they marched through the wooded area with the rest of the Rebel Troops they had brought with him.

They were all camouflaged and being as quiet as they could as they leaned down under the foliage and observed the Stormtroopers that were already on the planet.

He didn't fail to notice how similar their armor was to that of the Clones, but at the same time it was very different than that of the Republic's army. He could also sense that these were not Clones, but actual people behind the suits.

He wondered what had happened to the Clones, but soon pushed it out of his mind as he stared down at the two.

"I knew this plan was dangerous," said C-3PO as Anakin rolled his eyes at the droid's dramatic gestures.

"Shall we go around?" asked Leia as they looked down at them.

"No," said Anakin as he grabbed his lightsaber, "It'll take too long."

"So then what?" asked Leia as she shot Luke a worried glance.

"I'll take care of them," said Anakin as he slowly and carefully made his way down the embankment, not failing to notice Han following him.

Anakin slowly approached one of the Stormtroopers as Han made his way around the tree for coverage as he tried inching his way over to where the other one was standing.

Anakin was about to attack him when the snapping of a branch from Han alerted the guards of their presences.

Anakin cursed as the Stormtrooper turned around and tried shooting him, which was easily deflected as he rammed his lightsaber through the man.

He tried to quench his anger at the Smuggler's carelessness, but he knew it was an accident and that it could not be helped.

The Stormtrooper he had just impaled fell the ground as the other guard yelled and made a dash over to the speed bike that had been parked next to the tree.

The other Stormtrooper jumped up on it and took off before Anakin could stop him, going to warn the others of their presence

Chewie let out a few shots and thankfully hit the man as he fell off of the bike and onto the ground.

"Look!" yelled Leia and Luke ran over to them, "there goes two more!"

Anakin whipped his head around to see the two disappearing into the foliage before any of them could do anything.

He saw Leia start to run to one of the bikes and before he could stop her Luke had jumped up behind her and they were off.

"Hey wait for us!" yelled Han as he and Anakin where left behind in the clearing as the bike disappeared into the trees.

"Great," said Han as he turned to look at Anakin, "what are we gonna do know that Leia and your son abandoned us?"

Anakin shrugged his shoulders as he looked over at the Smuggler, he knew Luke and Leia could handle themselves just fine, but that did nothing to quench his feeling of protectiveness and worry over them.

Luke and Leia were adults who were more than capable of fighting and taking care of themselves, but Anakin couldn't deny that he felt like he was responsible for them.

"I'm sure they'll be back soon," said Han as he made himself comfortable on the stump of one of the tree, "we'll just hang tight till then."

Anakin looked back at the woods where his children had disappeared into with a long scowl before he made himself comfortable on the ground.

"You know," began Han, "I was young when the Clone Wars started, but I remember you."

"Really?" asked Anakin as he started to wonder just how much older the Smuggler was then Leia. He could sense that they were in love with each other, and he tried not to let it bother him. After all, Leia was an adult and could make her own decisions, even if he didn't approve.

"Yeah, you were all over the holo-news," said Han with a smirk, "never thought in a million years Luke was your son."

"What? The name Skywalker didn't give it away?"

"Well no," said Han raising his hands in his defense, "I mean just because people share last names doesn't make them related."

"True," said Anakin as he looked over to where R2 and 3PO where bickering away. He hadn't had much time to think about it, but 3PO didn't seem to remember who he was while R2 did. He must've been wiped for a good reason considering the droid could not keep a secret if his artificial life depended on it.

"Besides," started Han again as Anakin got to his feet and made his way over to where the two droids were arguing, "I thought Luke was just a kid with a hero complex when I first met him."

Anakin was only half listening to Solo's ramblings at the point as he leaned down in front of the dramatic golden protocol droid.

"Oh my heavens," cried 3PO as Anakin took off his plating to take a look at his circuitry, "what are you doing to me sir?"

By then Han had stopped his one-sided conversation to give Anakin a curious glance as he watched him start messing around with the wiring.

"What are you doing?" he asked as his brows scrunched up.

"Just checking his circuitry," said Anakin as he realized why the droid didn't remember him, "Looks like someone had him deliberately wiped."

"What do you mean I know this man?" said the droid as he turned around to berate the smaller droid, "we've only just met R2."

"What do you mean he created me? I think I would remember my creator thank you very much."

"Don't worry 3PO, as soon as this is over I'm gonna fix you," he said realizing he didn't have the right equipment to reconnect the wires necessary for the droid to remember him.

"You know him?" asked Han incredulously seeing as he watched the entire thing in silence.

"I was the one that created him" he said as he put the plating back on the antsy droid.

Han got a horrified and appalled look on his face as he looked back at Anakin, "you made him? Why would you ever do such a thing?"

Anakin shrugged, "I made him when I was nine to help my mom out around the house."

Han's eyebrows raised as he took the droid in, "but did you have to make him so annoying?"

"Sorry," said Anakin scratching the back of his head, "I was only nine."

Han grumbled something about evil droids and their kid creator's before Luke jumped out of the woods.

"Luke!" yelled Anakin as he ran over to his son, who was gasping and sweating as he made his way into the clearing.

"Where's Leia?" asked Han as he joined them.

"What? She didn't come back?" asked Luke as he started to look around for his twin sister.

Anakin's stomach dropped at the words and he tried to keep his panic at bay, "wasn't she with you?"

"We got separated," said Luke with a worrisome look.

"We have to find her," said Anakin, leaving no room for discussion as he started to make his way out into the woods.

"Where did you guys get separated?" asked Anakin over to his son.

"We were on the bike and I ended up taking one of the Stormtroopers and that's when we got separated," said Luke as he tried to keep pace with his father.

"Do you think she might make her way back here?" asked Han as Chewie roared.

"We can't be sure of anything, but she could be in trouble."

Luke sent his father calming waves throughout the force and Anakin didn't fight it as he gave his son a small nod of appreciation.

He was worried about Leia and he knew that if she was hurt that he would never forgive himself, and the same applied to Luke. If either of his kids got hurt while under his watch he would murder whoever had done that to them.

He grimaced as he realized that Leia didn't even know he was her father, but he and Luke would tell her that soon. He just hoped that she wouldn't take the news as badly as he had.

"We'll find her, dad," said Luke as he put his hand on his father's shoulder.

Anakin didn't say anything as they set out.

He would find his daughter, and she had better be okay or someone was going to pay.

The Death Star

4 ABY

Vader made his way into the large room where his Master was seated on his throne as he looked out at the stars, his back turned to his apprentice.

"I thought I told you to stay on the Command Ship," snarled Palpatine with annoyance.

"A small Rebel force has penetrated the shield and had landed on Endor."

"Yes I know," said the Emperor as the chair swiveled around to face him.

"Anakin and Luke are with them," said Vader as he awaited the onslaught of anger from his Master.

"Are you sure of this?" asked Palpatine quietly as he stared Vader down.

"I have felt their presences."

Palpatine sighed, "This comes as no surprise to me."

"Master?" said Vader, confused as to why his Master was not seething with anger.

"The investigation into Skywalker's disappearance has revealed that Luke was the one who unfroze him."

Vader paused as he digested the words, "I sense they already have a bond."

"You must go down the surface and bring them both to me," said Palpatine as he thought of Vader's words.

"Including Anakin Skywalker?"

"Yes, both of them."

"As you wish my Master," said Vader as he bowed his head in acknowledgement before he turned around and left.

He was only mildly annoyed that his Master would not let him simply do away with the inconvenience of a man, but he decided to push his anger and jealousy out his mind as he boarded his ship and made his way down to the surface of the Forest Moon.

All these years he had imagined killing the man, but Palpatine had never let him and it only fueled his desire to do it more.

Anakin didn't deserve to live and now that he was free he was going to try and take his son away from him, but Vader was not about to let that happen.

He decided that he would kill Anakin Skywalker once and for all and be rid of the pathetic excuse of a man who had failed to save everyone he had ever loved.

But he must first present him to Palpatine and as soon as Luke turned he would kill the man, taking pleasure in the man's helplessness and failure to save his own son before dying.

It was all coming together and soon Anakin Skywalker would be good as dead.


	15. Chapter 15

Endor

4 ABY

Anakin scanned the forest floor carefully as Luke stood on top of a fallen tree doing the exact same thing. Both of them were worried and anxious as they seemed to be finding no trace of the missing Princess, and it was weighing on both of them heavily.

"Father!" said Luke as he jumped off the dead tree and bent down to pick something up.

Anakin made his way over to see that his son was grasping Leia's helmet, which had fallen off of her at some point.

"Do you think she fell off her bike?" asked Luke as Anakin glanced around the forests once again looking for any footprints or other articles of clothing she had been wearing.

"Luke! Anakin!" cried Han from a ways off to their left.

They ran to where Han was to find another wrecked speed bike laying on the ground, Leia's bike to be specific.

"There's two more back that way," said Anakin motioning behind him, "we also found this," he said tossing the Smuggler Leia's helmet.

"I'm afraid that R2 can find no trace of Princess Leia," said 3PO grimly as the three men breathed out deeply.

"Well she must be around here somewhere," said Han, "she couldn't have gotten very far on foot."

"Well wherever she is, I hope she's alright," said Luke as Chewie started roaring.

"What Chewie?" asked Solo as he followed the Wookiee deeper into the woods.

Anakin and Luke followed them into a clearing where a dead animal lay on a stick, which Anakin had no doubt had been purposefully placed there.

"I don't get it," said Solo as Chewie roared and grabbed the piece of meant.

"Chewie no!" said Anakin as he rushed forward to stop the Wookiee, but before any of them knew it they had been caught up in a net and pulled up off the ground.

If the situation hadn't been so dire, Anakin would've laughed at the entire event, but he needed to get out and find his daughter.

"Great," said the Smuggler as his face was pressed against one of the holes in the netting, "always thinking with your stomach aren't you Chewie?"

The Wookiee roared and Anakin tried shifting his weight so he wasn't crushing his son, who had managed to get trapped pretty much right under him.

Anakin tried reaching for his lightsaber, but found his arm pinned under the Smuggler's rear and the other stuck in the netting.

"Could you get your butt off my hand?" said Anakin pointedly as he tried wiggling his arms free.

"Trust me," seethed Solo, "I would love to but if you can't see I'm kind of stuck here!"

"Can you take it easy?" yelled Luke as he accidentally hit his father in the face with his shoe, "we've got to find a way to get out this thing."

They struggled pointlessly for a few more seconds before Luke said, "can you reach my lightsaber?"

"I can try," said Solo as his arm snaked around and made a desperate grab for the lightsaber, which was clipped to Luke's belt.

Anakin groaned as the Smuggler shifted his weight onto him and then stopped when he heard the sound of saw.

"R2," came 3PO's reprimanding voice, "I'm not sure that's a wise idea."

Anakin realized a second to late what was going on before the net came undone beneath them and they all went tumbling to the ground.

Anakin hit the ground hard and then he could feel as his son and Solo came down pretty much on top of him and crush him under their weight.

"Sorry," said the Smuggler absentmindedly as he and Luke rolled off the Jedi, making Anakin groan as he lifted his face up out of the dirt to see the bushes around them star to move.

Out of the foliage came short little creature's that reminded Anakin of teddy bears, but these looked a little meaner than a stuffed toy with their spears pointed at them.

As they went to get up, one of the little creatures stuck his spear in Han's face.

"Hey, why don't you point that thing somewhere else?" said Han rather annoyed as he shoved the spear out of his face.

Anakin realized that these, whatever you called these, could be a potential threat as he started to reach for his lightsaber just out of habit as the spear was thrusted back into the Smuggler's face.

"Don't," said Luke to both him and Han, "it'll be okay."

"Chewie, give him your cross-bow," said Luke as Han's blaster was confiscated.

Chewie roared as he held onto his weapon, looking apprehensive to let it go.

"Oh my head," said 3PO as he sat up from out of the bushes causing the little bears to gasp in awe and shock as they took in the protocol droid.

"Oh goodness," said 3PO as he looked around him in confusion as the creatures stared at him in amazement before they got down to their knees and started bowing to him.

Anakin bit back a laugh as he realized that they probably thought 3PO was a god or something, which seemed ironic considering he was the one that created him.

Luke, Chewie, and Han stared around them in shock at the chanting and bowing.

"You understand them?" asked Luke as 3PO started talking to them in their native tongue.

"Why yes, I am fluent in over six million forms of-," he said before Han cut him off.

"What are you telling them?"

"Hello, I think. Of course I could be mistaken considering this is some sort of primitive dialect, but they seem to think I am some sort of god."

"Then why don't you use your divine influence and get us out of this?" asked Han with a big fake smile on his lips.

"I beg your pardon General Solo," began the droid as Anakin rolled his eyes, "but that just wouldn't be proper."

Han got a funny look on his face, "proper?" he asked incredulously.

"It's against my programming to impersonate a deity."

Anakin and Luke started laughing as they looked at each other, the entire situation beyond hilarious to them. But the best part was Han's reaction to all of this, he seemed about ready to rip the droids head off.

"Why you little-," he said as he rushed forward before he was stopped by the little bears as they blocked his way and pointed their spears at them.

"My mistake," said Solo as he raised his hands in surrender, "he's a friend of mine."

The little bears then proceeded to make a make-shift throne for their new god, which Anakin thought was just ironically hilarious as they lifted him onto it.

But it was no longer funny to him when they wanted to tie him to a pole, which he was about to vehemently refuse before Luke put a calming hand on him and told him to just along with it.

Han had also tried refusing, but the only thing that got him was more spears in his face and angry yelling from the creatures.

"Okay okay!" Han said as he put his hands together and let them tie him up to the pole.

Anakin grumbled as his hands and feet were tied up and the pole was lifted and he was left to dangle, practically hitting the ground as he was carried off.

They walked a ways until they reached what looked like a little village in the trees, which Anakin was glad they had reached. Hanging from a pole like that was unpleasant enough and his body was already hurting from being in the prolonged position.

They hoisted them up onto racks while the set 3PO's throne down and started cheering at him.

"I've got a really bad feeling about this," said Han as Anakin looked over to Luke and Chewie.

"So do I," said Anakin as he looked around him, sensing Leia's presence was near.

"What did he say?" said Han as soon as 3PO had finished talking to one of the bears.

"It appears as though you are to be the main course at the banquet in my honor."

Anakin groaned as Han stared down at the wood that was being placed under them.

"I am not going to be their dinner," said Anakin rather hotly as he saw Leia exit one of the tents and come to stare at them.

He was relieved when he found that she had not been injured in any way or captured by the Empire.

"Leia!" said Han and Luke rather excitedly and relieved as she tried to make her way over to them only to be stopped by the bears with their spears.

"Your royal highness!" called 3PO from his throne.

"But these are my friends," said Leia as her long hair swished in her face, "3PO, tell them they must be set free."

3PO started talking again, but it didn't work seeing as the wood kept being supplied under them.

"I don't think that worked," said Anakin as he watched the pile under him get bigger.

"3PO," said Luke, "tell them that if they don't let us go you'll become angry and use your magic."

"But Master Luke, what magic! I couldn't possibly-."

"Just tell them."

They still didn't seem to believe 3PO as they lit torches and made their way over to them with the intention of making them dinner.

Han started to blow at the fire in a futile attempt to put it out and Anakin looked over to Luke, who was concentrating in the force.

Screaming erupted throughout the camp as the throne 3PO was sitting on started to levitate off the ground, which had been by Luke's doing not 3PO's magic.

"Oh somebody help!" screamed the droid, "put me down!"

Anakin smiled up at his son as the bears ran over to them and untied them from the poles.

As soon as Han was free he ran over to Leia and pulled her passionately into his arms and kissed her, which Anakin didn't care all that much to watch as he rubbed his wrists and helped Luke down from his pole.

As soon as Luke was free as well he went running into his sisters arms, leaving Anakin behind only to watch. He wanted to hug Leia as well, but it would be just too weird seeing as she didn't know their connection and he was practically a stranger to her.

But she surprised him when she ran up to him and gave him a quick hug, which he didn't mind returning as he wrapped his arms around her tiny frame, her long brown hair pushed against his face.

"I'm so glad you're okay," said Anakin to Leia, "we were worried when we discovered your crashed bike."

"I'm okay," assured Leia as she smiled back up at Han, "the Ewok's found me and took me back here."

"Ewok's?" said Han, "so that's what the teddy bears are called?"

"Han," hissed Leia as she playfully jabbed him the ribs, "don't call them that."

"What?" asked Han raising his hands, "I call it as I see it."

Anakin laughed, "You know they're kind of cute when they're not pointing their spears at you."

"Oh don't get me started," warned Han.

"Come on," said Leia laughing as she looped her hand through Han's arm and started to lead him away, probably wanting to leave Anakin and Luke to their own devices as she led Solo into one of the tents.

"When are you gonna tell her?" asked Anakin as he looked down at his son.

Luke frowned, "I don't know."

Anakin huffed out in annoyance, "she needs to know, Luke."

"I know," said the other man as his shoulders sagged, "I just don't know when it'll be a good time."

Anakin raised his hands in surrender, "I'm not pushing you, I just think you need to tell her soon."

Luke nodded in agreement, their conversation changing as they made their way into the tent where Han and Leia had gone into and where the Ewok's had started to gather now that the sun was starting to set.

3PO was in there as he talked to the natives in their native tongue, probably telling them a story. Anakin didn't understand what was being told, but he and Luke took their seats and watched 3PO dramatically tell a story.

Anakin heard a few names and words that he recognized, and Luke seemed to know what story was being told as he smiled.

"What's he saying?" asked Anakin as he leaned down to whisper into Luke's ear.

"He's telling them how Han, Leia, Chewie, and I met," said Luke as the Ewok's gasped.

"On the Death Star?" asked Anakin growing curious as to what the tale was.

Luke nodded, "Leia was hiding the plans for the Death Star when she was intercepted by Vader. She hid the plans in R2 and 3PO and sent them down to Tatooine, where my uncle Owen bought them before Vader interrogated her."

Anakin cringed at the thought of what Vader's interrogations had probably detailed and he would be lying if he didn't feel his blood boiling at the thought of Vader doing that to Leia.

But he listened intently as Luke continued the tale, including how he and his squadron had destroyed the space station.

"Luke's being modest," said Leia as she butted into the story, "he was the one that delivered the shot into the main reactor."

"Leia," warned Luke, obviously not liking her boastful nature.

"What it's true," said Han, "it was a one-in-a-million shot and Luke made it."

"Is that true?" asked Anakin with shock and pride that his son was a pilot, and a good one at that.

He knew that Luke and his team had taken down the first one, but Luke never mentioned that it had been him that delivered the shot.

"Yes," sighed Luke as he looked away, not wanting to meet their eyes.

Luke seemed slightly agitated as 3PO continued with the story and as soon as they were all made a part of the tribe, he finally walked out of the tent altogether.

Anakin, who was being hugged by the Ewok's, was about to push them off and follow his son to see what was bothering him when Leia beat him to it.

Somehow he knew, that Luke was going to tell her and he felt like this was a private moment between the two siblings as he finally got himself free of the cuddly little creatures and walked out of the tent.

He could see where Luke and Leia were talking, and he decided to walk away from them and collect his thoughts about the story he had just been told.

He knew that he was going to confront Vader and soon seeing as he felt the dark and menacing presence of his alter-ego not far from here, he knew it was soon.

He remembered what Yoda had told him that the time for the prophecy of the Chosen One was here, but he didn't want his children there when he fulfilled the prophecy. This was his destiny, not theirs and he wasn't about to put their life in danger by bringing Luke or Leia along.

He knew he had to do this alone, he had to confront the Dark Side and he wasn't going to have company if he did.

He looked back to where Luke and Leia were still talking before he pulled his hood up over his head and walked out of the camp, following Vader's presence as he walked quickly so that it would be harder for people to catch up to him once they discovered his disappearance.

He knew that Vader was waiting for him and Luke, but he wasn't going to touch his son. This was between them, not Luke.

This was both revenge and punishment as the time for Vader to pay for his sins against his family and the galaxy was here.

No more games.

"Luke what's wrong," said Leia as she walked over to her friend, who she could sense was agitated and antsy as he stood with his back to her and his shoulders squared.

"Leia," he said turning to face her, "do you remember your mother? Your real mother?"

Leia was slightly confused as to why Luke would be asking her such a question, especially one so sad and distant for her.

She barely had any memories of the woman who had given birth to her, and they couldn't really count as memories seeing as she had been only seconds old when she had died.

She had always had dreams about her though, dreams about a woman with flowers in her hair and a dress so blue it could rival the ocean. The dreams had always been a part of her, always there to comfort her when she was distraught.

"Just a little bit, she died when I was very young."

"What do you remember?"

Leia frowned as she sat down next to Luke on the wooden railing, her mind racing with memories that were actually dreams.

"Just images really," she said as her mother's sad and crying face came to her, "feelings."

"Tell me," said Luke pushing her.

"She was very beautiful, kind but sad," she said, "Why are you asking me this?"

"I have no memory of my mother. I never knew her."

Leia grasped his shoulder as he talked about his mother, whom he had never known. From what her father had told her of Padme, Luke's mother, she had died the day the Empire rose, which ironically was the day she and Luke and been born on.

"Luke, tell me what's troubling you?"

"Anakin Skywalker is my father," he said more to himself than anything.

"We know," said Leia smiling, "he was frozen in carbonite for 23 years."

"Leia, there's something I haven't told you about Anakin and Vader."

"What is it?" asked Leia growing curious.

"Vader is a clone of my father," he said unsure where he was going with this.

Leia stepped back in confusion, "what?"

"The Emperor, he cloned my father and froze him in carbonite."

"But why?" asked Leia, believing his words.

"Because he wouldn't turn to the Dark Side."

Leia only gaped at her friend, but she didn't doubt his words. She knew his words to be true.

"There's more," said Luke not meeting her eyes.

"Vader told me on Bespin that he was my father, and I believed him. He thinks of himself as my father, and that's why he's here."

"Oh Luke," said Leia as her voice softened.

Luke had actually believed that Vader was his father before he found Anakin, and she couldn't imagine what that had been like for him.

"There's more," said Luke grimly, "it won't be easy but I have to tell you."

"I'm listening."

"If Anakin and I don't make it back, then you'll be the only hope for the Alliance."

"Luke don't talk that way," bit out Leia, "You two have a power, I don't understand and could never have."

"You're wrong Leia," said Luke shaking his head, "you have that power too. And in time, you'll learn to use it as I have."

"The Force is strong in my family," he said finally deciding to get over with it, "My father has it, I have it and… my sister has it."

Leia stared at her friend in shock, not quite understanding or registering his words as her mind reeled with the sudden revelation.

"It's you Leia," he said as her mind exploded in shock and confusion. Luke was her brother and Anakin was his father, which made Anakin her father too?

"I know," she said as she realized the truth, Padme and Anakin were her parents and Luke was her brother. It all made sense, her connection with Luke, her trust in Anakin, and her admiration for Padme.

It was strange to think that her own biological father was Anakin, who looked to be around the same age as Luke and herself. She briefly wondered if Anakin knew, and why he didn't bother to tell her if he did.

"Then you know why we have to face him."

"No!" she said standing up and looking around for Anakin, who was nowhere in sight, "you and Anakin need to leave this planet! I would go with you but you know I can't."

She couldn't face having to watcher her brother and Anakin going to confront that monster who hurt Luke and stole their father's identity.

"No you don't," said Luke standing up to face her, "you've always been strong."

"But why must you and Anakin confront him?" she asked.

"Because there is good in him."

"But he's a clone!" said Leia growing frustrated.

"Yes but I have felt it in him Leia," he said putting his hands on her shoulders, "there really is goodness in him, and I'm going to save him."

"But why? After everything he's done to you and Anakin."

"I know, but I have to try."

Luke hugged his sister goodbye and made his way back to the tent were he presumed Anakin was, but instead found him gone.

He searched for his father's presence, only to find that it was no longer there in the tent with the Ewok's or the droids.

He must've masked his presence and gone to find Vader, which meant that Luke had better get a move on it if he wanted to get to his father before he confronted him.

Somehow, he knew Anakin would kill his clone if given the opportunity and that wasn't something he was going to let happen.

Even though Vader had lied to him and deceived him, he was still a person and Luke honestly could feel the turmoil within him between the light and the dark.

But he would have to convince his father of that, who was far less forgiving than he was.

So he set off, to catch up with Anakin and confront Vader.

He just hoped he wouldn't be too late.


	16. Chapter 16

Endor

4 ABY

Anakin could feel Luke's presence behind him following him, but it only made him walk faster until he was finally at one of the Imperial outposts. He knew what he was doing was risky, but he wasn't about to bring his son into the middle of this.

He walked into the outpost with his hands raised as the Stormtroopers cuffed him and confiscated his lightsaber before dragging him over the one of the Officers, who examined the weapon with curiosity and fascination.

"And you say he surrendered willingly?" he asked as he looked over Anakin, assessing whether or not he was a threat.

"Yes Sir."

"Hmmmm," he said looking back down at the cylindrical piece of metal in his hands, "Very well, we will take him to Lord Vader."

They walked down the catwalks, the dark and eerie presence of Vader drawing closer by the second until they reached a set of elevators where a dark and ominous figure in a black suit exited, his large cape swishing behind him as he walked.

Luke and Obi-Wan had told Anakin that Vader always wore a black suit because of the injuries he had sustained on Mustafar because of his duel with Obi-Wan, but Anakin didn't feel sorry for him in the slightest.

"My Lord," began the Officer, "this Rebel surrendered himself to us," he said handing Anakin's lightsaber over to him, "he says he is alone, but I think there are more hiding on this moon."

Vader looked down at the lightsaber in his hands, "you may leave."

"But-," began the man before he was interrupted.

"I said you may leave," said Vader darkly as the Officer and the Stormtroopers scattered out his way.

Anakin and Vader stared at each other as if they were trying to burn holes in the other, the anger and the hatred permeating the air around them and poisoning it.

Vader breathed in, "Where is Luke?"

"Not here," said Anakin hotly, "I didn't think we should drag him into our business."

"But he is here," said Vader, "I can feel his presence getting closer by the second."

Anakin's eyes darkened as he clenched his metal fingers, "don't bring my son into this, Vader. This is between you and me."

"Your son?" asked the Sith incredulously as he walked around Anakin, "Luke was never your son and he'll never be yours."

Anakin sneered, "And you think he's yours?"

"He is," said Vader, "while you were withering away in carbonite I was the one feeling his kicks from within his mother's belly. I loved him long before you even met him."

Anakin seethed at his words, "that's only because you deceived everyone. If they had known the truth they wouldn't have accepted you, Vader. My son and Padme were never yours and they'll never be yours."

Vader didn't say anything, the sound of his breath breaking the silence between them, "it seems your actions to keep Luke away have failed, I can already feel his presence here."

Anakin closed his eyes in failure as he felt Luke's presence just behind them in the outpost. He had been too sidetracked with his conversation with Vader to notice that his son was already here.

"Excellent," said Vader, "the Emperor will be most pleased."

"Luke why?" asked Anakin under his breath as the door behind the opened and the same officer from before came out with Luke behind him.

"My Lord it seems we have caught another one," he said as he pushed Luke forward to stand with Anakin before he handed over Luke's lightsaber to Vader.

Anakin shot Luke an angry glance, which was returned with an apologetic grimace from the younger man.

"The Emperor has been expecting you, both of you," said Vader as he began to walk in the other direction, the two Skywalker's following behind.

"I know," said Anakin from behind, "I can hardly contain my excitement."

"I would advise you to be careful with your words," warned Vader, "while you are most excited to see him, he is hardly thrilled to be seeing you again."

Anakin rolled his eyes, "and here I thought we were such good friends."

Vader said nothing about Anakin's sarcasm, and Luke kept silent as he walked next to Vader.

"After Anakin escaped his containment on Dantooine, an investigation was launched into finding the means in which he pulled it off. It was discovered that he had help," said Vader pointedly as he looked down at Luke, "you wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?"

Luke didn't deny the claims as he nodded his head yes, "I went to investigate a disturbance, that's when I discovered the truth."

"The truth?" bit back Vader.

"That you lied to me," he said calmly as they made their way into Vader's Imperial Shuttle, "you're not my father."

"I did not lie, Son. I know that is it hard to see the truth, but you soon will."

Luke sat calmly in his seat next to Anakin, who had kept silent as he listened to the two, barely able to contain his rage and anger towards his clone.

"You're not Anakin Skywalker," began Luke as the ship took off, "but that doesn't make you any less worth saving."

"There is no hope for me," came Vader's reply as he twisted Luke's lightsaber around in his metal fingers before igniting it to inspect the green blade.

"You have constructed your first lightsaber," he said as he waved it around a bit, "I see the Emperor was correct, you have become powerful."

"You don't have to do this," said Luke, "we can turn around or something, but you don't have to take me to him. Come to the light and we can defeat the Emperor together.

"You are naïve if you think I will disobey my Master and turn from the Dark Side of the Force."

"We will not turn," said Luke looking over at his father, "you'll be forced to kill us."

"Then so be it," came Vader's ominous voice.

"Your threats mean nothing to us," said Anakin deciding to voice his thoughts, "we are not scared of you or the Emperor like you think."

"You should be," said Vader, "you do not know the power of the Dark Side."

"I know it well enough to know that it only brings pain and suffering," said Anakin rather hotly, "but you probably already know that don't you?"

"I am not a slave to it if that's what you mean," said Vader slowly, his anger quite evident, "the only one here who has been a slave here is you Anakin."

Anakin's nostrils flared and his breathing quickened, "Yes, and I can recognize it even If you can't."

Vader didn't say anything to the remark as he turned his back on the two and kept silent for the remainder of the journey. Luke and Anakin didn't feel like talking much either as they left one another to their own thoughts and feelings.

Luke could feel the anger coming from his father as well as Vader and he didn't know quite what to make of it.

Their conversation had been heated and he had listened with full attention and curiosity as they threw words at each other and he felt their anger that was directed at each other. He could tell that they hated each other and no words or actions could change the bad seeds in their hearts now.

It wasn't a question of whether or not they'd stop hating each other but rather when one of them would snap and kill the other.

He would've thought longer on this, but the looming figure of the half-finished space station before them brought him out of his reverie as the ship was docked in one of the bays and he and Anakin were ushered out of it.

They both made their way out of the ship and made their way towards the throne room where the Emperor would be waiting for their arrival. Anakin showed no fear as he held his head high, much like he had seen Leia do in this past and he had tried his best to not show fear as well as they waited for the elevator to come to a stop.

The throne room was large, but at the same time rather bland and boring with the dark colors and lack of light. They could see the chair which held the Emperor with its back turned to them to face one of the large windows that overlooked Endor and as they made their way up the steps the chair swiveled around to greet them.

The Emperor wore a black cloak, as always and what could be seen of his wrinkled and pale face was smiling at them maniacally.

"Welcome Anakin and Luke Skywalker, I have been expecting you."

"Palpatine," hissed Anakin as he took in what once was the kind and caring face of the Chancellor which was now old and decrepit.

"Anakin Skywalker," he said as though he was greeting an old friend, "my, it has been a long time hasn't it?"

"Save it," said Anakin, "I don't want to hear it."

Palpatine only merely smiled before he looked down at their cuffs, "you won't be need those anymore I'm afraid," he said as the cuffs came undone and fell to the floor.

"Leave us," he said to the red hooded figures standing at the bottom of the stairs.

Anakin rubbed at his wrists as he stepped forward in front of Luke and looked up into the yellow sinister eyes of the Sith, "after everything the Jedi did for you."

"The Jedi did nothing for me," said Palpatine, "they were merely disposable pieces in a much bigger ploy."

"You tricked us," sneered Anakin, "you used us and when you were done you threw us away."

"It had to be done," he said dismissively, "they would've only gotten in my way."

"And what about the Republic?" seethed Anakin, "what about the democracy you swore to protect? Did that mean nothing to you?"

"Politics my friend," said Palpatine waving his hand in the air, "is only a government system built on deceit and lies. Politics is a game, I only played it."

"That may be so," said Anakin darkly, "but at least people weren't slaves to their own government during the Republic."

"I sense much anger within you," said Palpatine pointing a grimy finger at him, "you must use your hatred! Only then will you understand."

Anakin took a few deep breaths as he realized that he was projecting his anger and hate through the force, giving the Emperor a weapon to use against him. He needed to calm down and think rationally, or else something bad might happen that he wouldn't be able to stop.

He looked back at his son, who was staring at him worriedly and he knew that he needed to get in control of his feelings for Luke and for Leia. They both needed him and if he continued down this path of anger then he wouldn't be there for them.

"If you think that you can convert us," said Luke taking the reins from his emotionally distressed father, "then you are mistaken. We will not fall like Vader did."

"No no no," said Palpatine getting out his seat and walking over to them, avoiding Anakin as best he could, "you are the one who is mistaken about a great deal of things."

"Here is his lightsaber," said Vader handing over the elegant and civilized weapon.

"Ah yes of course," said the Emperor as he examined the blade, "a weapon suitable for a Jedi, much like Vader's was. But by now you must know that my apprentice cannot be persuaded to join you in the light?"

"You're wrong," said Luke shaking his head, "if you intend to kill us, then we intend to take you with us don't we father?" asked Luke as he looked over to Anakin.

Anakin didn't say anything as he glared at the Emperor, his face agreeing with Luke's statement.

Palpatine let out a chuckle at the threat, "I wouldn't worry about your Rebel fleet young Skywalker, they cannot touch us while we are here."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that," said Anakin.

"Oh I am sure," said Palpatine taking his seat again.

"Don't resist us," said Vader, "it is useless against the power of the Dark Side of the Force."

"Do you not think that I have accounted for every possible mishap that may occur? Your Rebel fleet on Endor is nothing, they are powerless against my Imperial Army. Even now they are walking into a trap."

Anakin grimaced as he sensed the truth in the old man's words, they had walked into a trap without even realizing it. He hoped to the gods that Han and Leia would be okay.

"A legion of my troops are waiting for them and I'm afraid that the shield generators are operational at this point," said Palpatine leaning forward with a sad puppy dog eyes as he mocked the both of them.

Anakin and Luke both held back curses as they looked out the port windows to see the Imperial Fleet waiting for them just as Palpatine had said.

"I'm afraid that your little Rebellion is coming to an end," said Palpatine, "it is a shame is it not?"

Anakin could now feel the hatred growing in his son as he watched Luke eye the lightsaber sitting on Palpatine's lap. Anakin also eyed his lightsaber which was clipped to Vader's belt but made no move for it as his attention was drawn back to Luke.

"I can feel the hate flowing through you," said the Emperor as he held up the weapon, "you want to take your lightsaber and kill me don't you? I am unarmed, it would be easy to strike me down where I sit," said Palpatine with as much persuasion as possible.

Anakin knew that they were trying to convert Luke, but he knew that would never happen. His son was too much like his mother to ever fall to the dark side and Palpatine was only waiting his time.

Luke seemed to realize what the old man was doing and he looked away, rejecting the idea altogether and deciding to do the right thing.

"No," he said as he turned around to face the man on the throne, "I know what you are trying to do and it won't work."

"It will," said Palpatine denying his words, "It will because you and your father are mine. Don't you see it is your destiny?"

"Now witness the power of this fully armed and operational battle station."

Luke and Anakin watched in muted horror as one of the Rebellion ships was blown to smithereens from the very same space station they were standing on.

"Your fleet is gone and soon your friends on the surface will be too."

Luke's anger flared as he used the force to grab his lightsaber and turned it on to face Vader who had as well drawn his red saber.

Anakin took this as a good time to get his back as he force grabbed his own from Vader's belt and ignited the blade and came to stand next to his son, silently thankful that they were finally past the talking and just now getting to the good part.

Father and Son fought side by side against the Sith as Palpatine laughed from his throne as he watched the unfolding events.

"Use your anger," said Palpatine as Luke kicked Vader off the stairs. Luke stayed up and while Anakin jumped down the stairs ready to continue but stopped short when he saw Luke disable his lightsaber.

"Kenobi has taught you well," said Vader getting to his feet before jumping at Anakin again.

Luke jumped down and rejoined the fight with his father, not listening to the Emperor's words as green, red, and blue blades clashed together in an array of colors.

Luke couldn't help but notice as he watched his father fight how impressive he was with his technique and actions as he danced around the Sith like it was a game. Luke had never seen someone fight so aggressively or as beautifully as his father did, but that was to be expected seeing as Anakin had been training for years compared to him.

Anakin was starting to tire as the fight seemed to drag on and on and he was starting to get impatient with the Sith as they fought for what seemed like forever. None of them seemed able to gain the upper hand and Luke wasn't fairing much either against their enemy.

Finally Vader caught the upper hand against Anakin and grazed his lightsaber over the Jedi's arm creating a deep and painful cut that momentarily diverted his attention enough that Vader sent Anakin flying into the wall.

Anakin groaned as he hit the wall with a great amount of force that it rendered him conscious. Somehow he knew that this had happened to him before as he tried to shake the dizzy and nauseating feeling in his body away as he blinked up at where Vader had as well gained the upper hand against Luke.

Luke was kneeling on the floor and staring up at Vader who held his red blade ready for the kill and Anakin felt a sense of panic when he realized that his flesh arm had been broken upon impact and that with the dizziness that was bombarding him he could barely get to his own feet.

"Good Vader good," said Palpatine gleefully at what had just happened, "And now young Skywalker, will you join us or die?"

"I will not join you," said Luke as he looked back up at Vader and Anakin cursed as his vision seemed to still be swimming.

Palpatine seethed at his son's answer, "if you will not join us then you will die," he said nodding to Vader to finish it off.

Vader paused as he looked down at the helpless figure of Luke before he looked back to the Emperor, his emotions conflicted, "No."

"No?" said the Emperor incredulously, "I gave you an order."

"No, I won't do it."

Palpatine sneered, "do it now."

"I will not," said Vader defiantly before Palpatine grabbed his own lightsaber and flew at Vader with anger and malice as he and his apprentice engaged a lightsaber duel to the death.

Anakin finally found the strength to lift himself off the ground as he made his way over to his son who had grabbed his lightsaber and stood up to watch the duel between the two Sith.

Anakin was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that Vader had outright refused to kill Luke even though Palpatine had ordered him too.

"Are you okay?" asked Anakin.

"Yes Father," said Luke looking back to where Vader and Palpatine were still dueling.

Anakin knew what he had to do, it was his destiny after all.

"Father!" cried Luke as Anakin force jumped into the fight with his lightsaber drawn and ready to fight Palpatine with Vader as well.

"You have betrayed me," sneered Palpatine to Vader, "my own faithful apprentice."

"I made a mistake ever serving you," said Vader, "I see now that I was only ever a slave."

The fight continued before Palpatine came down on Vader and drew his lightsaber into the cyborgs body.

Vader gasped in pain as Luke yelled and ran over to the man as Palpatine and Anakin continued the fight which had slowly moved away from the throne room and into an adjacent room, the sizzling of their lightsabers beating on each other relentlessly.

"Vader," said Luke as he grabbed the man into his arms as he left his father to fight the Emperor.

"Luke," he said weakly as he held his fatal wound, his life force already disappearing as he slowly succumbed to the force, "take my mask off."

"No," said Luke, "if I take it off, then you'll die."

Vader laughed weakly through the respirator, "I am already dying, nothing you do will stop that," he said as his breathing started to become labored, the pain from his wound already having dissipated, "let me look upon you with my own eyes just this once."

Luke considered his words as he listened the sounds of Palpatine and Anakin fighting before he reached down and unhinged the black mask to reveal the pale and deformed face of his father's clone.

Luke could barely see the man's mouth, but he could tell that he was smiling up at him with love that only a parent could give to a child. Even though Vader wasn't really his father, in some weird and twisted way he was.

"You must go Luke," said Vader with his real voice, which was barely audible to the young man.

"No I can't leave you here, you must come with us."

Vader took his last breath before saying, "you already have," before his eyes closed and he fell back against Luke's grasp.

Luke shook the dead man hoping that he had just fallen unconscious, but he could tell that Vader was now one with the force.

He knew he couldn't stay here and mourn for the man while Anakin was still in danger from the Emperor so he stood up and ran out of the room and into the corridors as he listened for the sounds of their lightsabers and followed the path of destruction they had left behind.

Anakin and Palpatine had their lightsabers locked as they stared each other down before the Emperor broke away and tried to come back at Anakin, but failed as the Jedi found an opening in his defense and stabbed him through the chest.

Palpatine cried out in shock and pain as he grabbed at the wound before looking up at Anakin, who only stared at the man in neither victory nor defeat, but with resignation before he fell to the floor dead.

"Father!" cried Luke, who had run into the room just in time to see Anakin kill the Emperor.

"Luke," said Anakin as struggled for breath before he sat down on the floor to recuperate from the physically exhausting duel he had just won.

"Are you okay?" asked Luke worriedly as he ran over to make sure his father was fine.

"I'm fine," he said as he grabbed his arm, which was now throbbing with intense pain from the broken bone and the cauterized cut. He didn't know how he fought Palpatine with it at all seeing the bad shape it was in, but during the fight surprisingly enough he had barely felt it as his adrenaline was high and his focus was solely on the Emperor.

"What's wrong?" asked Luke as he noticed his father clutching his arm and wincing.

"My arm," he said holding it out, "it's broken."

"You fought with a broken arm?" asked Luke in shock and awe as he helped Anakin stand up.

"I didn't feel it," said Anakin, "must've been the adrenaline."

Luke didn't say anything as he helped his father back into the throne room where Vader's body was laying on the ground where he had left it. Luke knew he needed to get off the station, but he couldn't just leave the man's body here.

"What are you doing?" asked Anakin as Luke bent down and tried to pick up the heavy body.

"We can't just leave him here," said Luke desperately as he stated dragging the body on the floor. It didn't matter if Anakin wanted to leave him here, Luke wasn't about to go off without. Vader turned to the light and he deserved a proper funeral, not to be left here.

Anakin looked down at his son as he hopelessly dragged the armored body on the floor with great difficulty and he knew that this meant a lot to Luke that they take the body with him, so he decided to do what his son wanted.

He walked over to the large black cape and grabbed ahold of the dark fabric, "help me make a sling and I'll help you drag him."

Luke helped his father rip the material and make a makeshift sling that he wrapped around Anakin's neck and secured the broken arm in it so he could use his metal arm to help Luke.

Together they dragged the body out of the room and into the docking bay where the shuttle they had previously been on was waiting for them as the Stormtroopers and officers scurried around them, paying them no attention.

They loaded Vader into it before they exited the Death Star and into the heat of the battle that had been raging outside. The Rebel ships were attacking the space station and they had barely escaped before the entire thing exploded and sent debris flying.

"Thank you," said Luke as he piloted the ship to the surface, the destroyed station behind them.

Anakin didn't say anything as they descended onto the planet and landed the ship along with the rest of the fleet that had been there. He didn't have much to say after everything that had just transpired and he was still trying to wrap his mind around it all.

He had fulfilled his destiny and the Rebellion had won, the Republic would surely be restored now and democracy would be reinstated.

Padme had seen the death of the Republic and he had just witnessed its rebirth in an ironic twist or events. She would be so happy if she was here to see what her children had done in the name of democracy, she would proud of them just as Anakin was.

But she wasn't here and that's what made Anakin's chest hurt as he looked out the window at the vastly approaching canopy of trees.

"We should find Leia and Han," he said once the ship was one the ground, "I'm sure they're worried about us."

"We will," said Luke looking back at Vader's body, "but there's something we must do first."

Anakin knew what Luke was referring too and he couldn't argue with his son. Vader had indeed turned to the light and saved Luke, but it didn't mean that Anakin had forgiven him. But now he could see that Vader's love for his son was real and pure seeing as he was willing to lay down his life for him, and that was something Anakin could never fully repay. But he could not deny the man the right to a funeral, which he believed was a fundamental right to all sentient beings.

Anakin and Luke built a funeral pyre and placed the body on top of it and they watched as the flames licked away at the body held within the metal suit. Anakin was silent as Luke mourned, not forgetting to show the proper respect as one would at a funeral.

Anakin put his metal hand on his sons shoulder as the fireworks set off above them in the air, a celebration of the Empire's defeat and the victory of the Rebellion.

"Your arm," said Luke looking at Anakin, "you need medical attention."

Anakin was about to say something before Luke said, "come on, the Ewok camp is just this way. We'll get somebody to look at it."

Anakin and Luke took one last look at the burning pyre before they walked away from it and towards the camp.

Luke had said his goodbyes and Anakin had given hit gratitude, there was nothing more that could be said or done.

"Luke!" said Leia as she ran over and threw her arms around her brother.

Anakin only watched as he clutched his arm as Han, Leia, Luke, and Chewie embraced each other with smiles and laughter, not sure what to do with himself.

"Anakin!" said Han as he went in for a hug but stopped short when he saw Anakin's arm, "it's good to see you."

"Likewise Solo," said Anakin before he turned to Leia who was observing him quietly from Han's side.

Anakin knew that she knew and he desperately wanted to hug her and tell her he was sorry, but he refrained as he took a timid step towards her.

"You look so much like your mother," he said as he stood in front of her looking down into her large brown eyes.

Leia fidgeted as if she didn't know what to say or do, "I hear she was very beautiful."

"She was," whispered Anakin as his eyes started to glisten with tears as he touched the side of her face gently, "just as you are."

Leia closed her eyes as his gloved finger wiped away a tear from her eye, "I'm sorry I can't do this," she said as she darted away from him.

Anakin watched her go with sadness and rejection, but he knew she needed time to adjust. Luke had easily accepted Anakin as his father, but Leia was not her brother. Leia was just like him and with him it took a while before he could accept things and trust people, unlike Padme and Luke.

"It's not you," said Han, "she just needs more time."

Anakin nodded grimly at the thought of her needing more time. He had already lost so much and he couldn't afford to lose anymore, he refused to lose anymore.

"I've already lost so much," said Anakin dryly as he looked over at the people celebrating, "it makes me wonder if it's possible to lose even more."

Han walked over to his girlfriend's father and put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "I know this is difficult for you, but Leia will come around eventually."

"Now come on," he said looking down at Anakin's wrapped up arm, "that needs to be looked at and I'm sure you're starving."

Anakin grimaced as his stomach let out a growl at the mention of food and Han grinned as they walked towards the medic tent laughing and smiling as they talked.

Anakin looked back at where Luke and Leia were and saw the force ghosts of Obi-Wan and Gui-Gon looking back at them. The air shimmered around them and a man who looked exactly like Anakin appeared smiling next to Obi-Wan and he knew that that was Vader as he smiled over at Luke.

Anakin and Vader made eye contact for just a few seconds and both nodded at each other in understanding and acceptance of one another. Anakin would never forgive Vader for what he had done, but he could accept and appreciate the fact that that Luke would be dead if it wasn't for him.

He saw Luke looking over at the group before Leia came over and dragged him away and Anakin followed Han into the tent.

He knew Luke had loved Vader and he admired his son for that. His love for Vader proved that Luke was everything his father wasn't, and Anakin was okay with that.

He just hoped Leia would come around soon just like Luke had, he didn't want to lose any more time with either of his children.


	17. Chapter 17

Endor

4 ABY

Anakin grumbled as he exited the med tent as he scratched at the freshly placed cast on his arm. His arms hadn't been broken too bad and the medic had assured him that the cast would only have to be on for a few weeks till, but until then he would have to be careful with it.

"How's your arm?" asked Luke as he snuck up behind Anakin.

"Not bad," said Anakin dropping his arm to let it rest at his side, "medic says I can take it off in a few weeks."

"That's good," said Luke flashing his father a grin, "you'll just have to be careful not to break anymore bones till then."

Anakin snorted, "One would hope," he said as he looked around the campsite.

"Where's your sister?" he said when he didn't spot Leia in the crowd of the celebration.

"She's off with Han somewhere," said Luke dismissively as he and Anakin walked away from the celebration and took their seats on a log some distance away as to have their privacy.

"So," said Luke as he picked away at the wood on the log, "how are you doing? I mean after everything that's just happened-," said Luke trailing off.

"I'm okay," said Anakin as he pried through his conflicted feelings, "at least I think. I'm not exactly sure how to feel, you know?"

"I don't know either," admitted Luke, "I don't know whether to be happy or sad to be honest."

Anakin sighed as the sounds of the celebration filled his ears, "it's a lot to take in."

"Yeah," said Luke huffing out in agreement, "I still can't believe you did it."

"We," said Anakin correcting his son, "We did it together."

"I guess," said Luke not all that convinced as he looked into his father's serious face.

"Luke," said Anakin grasping his son's shoulder, "none of this would be possible without you."

Luke considered his father's words for a few seconds before he nodded in agreement, "if not for me you would still be in carbonite on Dantooine."

Anakin shuddered, "that's something I'd rather not think about."

Anakin didn't want to think about what would've happened if Luke hadn't found him. He might've been in there forever or be woken up years from than when he had been. He might've waken up to kids much older than him and that would downright freaky and wrong.

"Me neither," said Luke seriously as he too had the same thought.

"So," said Luke after a few moments of uncomfortable silence, "you never did tell me what that business of Cato Neimoidia was."

Anakin laughed at the memory, "It was a mission that we were on during the Clone Wars. Obi-Wan and I were there to aid the Republic in the capture of General Grievous and Nute Gunray and during the mission Obi-Wan accidentally lost his rebreather and inhaled in hallucinogenic spores," said Anakin snickering.

"What happened next?" asked Luke, who was obviously hiding his amusement.

"He ended up saving me from the mechno-chair and I found his rebreather on the floor and when I found him-."

"He was high," said Luke finishing for his father.

Anakin laughed, "He was so happy when he saw me and when I went to give back his rebreather he fainted in my arms."

Luke laughed, "I can understand why he wouldn't want that to count."

"Well it does whether or not he acknowledges it or not," said Anakin playfully.

"Does not," said Obi-Wan as his force ghost shimmered into existence in front of them, his hands on his hips as he glared at Anakin with a stern yet playful look.

"Say what you want old man," said Anakin raising his hands in defense, "but it does."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, "stubborn as always."

Luke shook his head at the two men who were both acting like children. Never in a million years did he think that Ben would've ever been like this, but he guessed it was because he didn't know him back during the days of the Republic. Luke had only known the Ben after the destruction of the Order and the Republic and now he could see how heavily that had weighed upon the older man's shoulders.

He was happy to see both his father and Obi-Wan like this and he hoped that one day Leia could see this as well, but it would take some time. But he knew Leia would come around eventually, he just hoped it would be soon.

Leia sighed as she listened to Han and friend talk endlessly about whatever they were talking about. Leia wasn't listening to a word that was being said seeing as she was almost too exhausted to keep her heavy eyelids open.

"Where are you going?" asked Han as Leia untangled herself from his grip.

"To bed," said Leia yawning.

"See you in the morning then," said Han giving her a quick kiss before Leia set off to where he tent was. She had been up since the wee hours of the morning and fighting a battle for most of the day and she was starting to feel the effect of that.

She was tired and all she wanted to do was crawl into her bed and sleep for a million years and not think about Anakin or Vader.

Leia groaned as she entered her tent and yanked her shoes off, too tired to notice the young woman sitting on her sleeping mat.

"Leia," came the soft voice of Winter from where she sat on the bed.

Leia whipped around in surprise to see her best friend and sister smiling widely at her.

"Winter!" cried Leia as the two adopted sisters embraced, "what are you doing here?"

"What do you mean what am I doing here? I work for the Rebellion too," said Winter playfully.

"No I know that," said Leia, "I just thought you were away on business."

"Nope," said Winter popping the P, "I was with Rogue Squadron, didn't you know?"

"Sorry," admitted Leia truthfully as they both took a seat on her mat.

"So," said Winter smiling, "it's over."

"Yeah," said Leia with relief and happiness, "Palpatine and Vader are dead."

"I bet you're happy about that," said Winter as her smile faded away. Winter had been just as angry as Leia had been when Alderaan had been destroyed and she had every right to be. Alderaan was their home and Bail and Breha were just as much her parents as they were Leia's parents.

"Vader," said Leia softly as he eyes wondered away from Winter's blue eyes which only served to remind her of Anakin's.

"What's wrong?" asked Winter as she that Leia was in some sort of distress.

Leia pursed her lips tightly as she debated on whether or not to tell Winter of everything that she had discovered that day, "I found out some stuff today."

"What sort of stuff?" asked Winter as she scooted in closer to the brunette.

"I found out some stuff about my biological family," admitted Leia.

"Oh Leia," said Winter grabbing her friends hand, "I thought you decided not to search for them."

"I know," said Leia shaking her head in dismay. Both of them had been adopted and they had both decided that Bail and Breha were their parents and nothing was ever going to change that. But it was different for Winter seeing as she had always known who her birth family was and she was never left to wonder. Leia didn't have that same opportunity and she couldn't help but wonder who her birth mom and dad were and what they looked like.

Bail and Breha never went in depth when she had asked, only telling her that her father had died in the Clone Wars and her mother died giving birth to her.

 **"Dad?" asked a young teenaged Leia as she looked over to where her father was sitting at his desk working on his paperwork.**

 **"Yes Leia?" he asked not even bothering to look up from his work.**

 **"Who were my biological parents?" asked Leia biting her lip hoping that she wasn't disturbing him too much.**

 **Bail paused in his reading and glanced over at his daughter before he put his pencil down and swiveled his chair to face her, "I thought we already discussed this."**

 **"I know," said Leia, "but you never really tell me anything and I'd like to know more about them."**

 **"Leia," he said sighing, "I've already told you everything there is to know about them. Your father was a soldier in the Clone Wars who died on the frontlines and your mother died giving birth to you shortly after."**

 **"There's nothing else you can tell me?" asked Leia disappointed with Bail's answer.**

 **"No," said Bail shaking his head at his daughter.**

 **"Oh," said Leia as she stared at her hands in her lap as she tried not to show that she was displeased with the lack of information Bail had to offer her.**

 **"What is this about anyways? You haven't asked about them in years, why now?"**

 **Leia sighed, "I guess I'm just jealous of Winter."**

 **"Because she knows who her biological parents were?"**

 **Leia frowned, "I just wish I knew mine too."**

 **Bail sighed as scooted closer to Leia and took her hand in his, "I know it's been hard for you, not knowing the people that gave you life. But your mother and I love you girls very much and to us you are our children. We may not have given you the gift of life, but life gave us the gift of you and for that we are eternally grateful."**

 **"I know," said Leia, "they may have given me life, but you and mom are my parents. It's just hard not knowing."**

 **"I know," said Bail as he hugged Leia, "I know."**

But she couldn't help but wonder and imagine who they were and the things they had accomplished in their lives. Leia imagined her father as a handsome soldier and her mother as a beautiful woman with her eyes and hair, but knowing the truth know made those fantasies and dreams appear silly and asinine.

"My father is alive and I met him," said Leia as she took in Winter's shocked appearance.

"I thought dad said he died in the Clone Wars?" said Winter recalling Bail's careful and sparse words on the subject.

"He fought in them, but he didn't die."

"What?" asked Winter, still in shock.

"He was a Jedi and he ended up getting frozen in carbonite."

"Wow," said Winter, "for how long?"

"23 years," said Leia passively, "he's biologically the same age as me."

Winter was silent as she took in her sister's words, still in disbelief of what she was hearing.

"And he's a Jedi? Leia this is-."

"Weird? Amazing? Freaky?" said Leia laughing, "And that's not even all of it."

"What else is there?"

"Luke Skywalker is my twin brother," said Leia, "and Anakin Skywalker is my father."

"Luke?" asked Winter with wide eyes, "Luke Skywalker is your twin brother?"

Leia nodded, "hard to believe right?"

"I don't even know what to say," said Winter laughing at the prospect of it all.

"And there's more," began Leia carefully, "Padme Amidala is my birth mother."

"The former Senator and Queen of Naboo?" said Winter remembering the name from both their parents and Sabe.

"Yeah," said Leia smiling at the mention of her mother's name. She couldn't deny that she was proud to be her daughter and she wanted Winter to know.

"Leia!" said Winter still smiling, "this is wonderful! So what? This Anakin and Senator Amidala had a relationship or something? I don't recall her ever having a husband or boyfriend when she died."

"They were married," said Leia remembering her father's words to her, "but they had to keep it a secret."

"Because he was a Jedi and she was a Senator," said Winter realizing why it would be imperative to keep the fact that they married a secret. She had heard rumors that the Order was stringent with marriage and children and Amidala being a Senator meant there would've been no room for scandal.

"I'm so happy for you," said Winter, "I know how much this meant to you."

"Thank you," said Leia softly at her sister's sentiment.

"So this Anakin Skywalker," said Winter laying back on the bed, "what's he like?"

Leia huffed out as she leaned back with the white-haired woman, "he's okay I guess."

"Just he's okay?" asked Winter, "come on Princess, tell me more."

"Well he's very tall," said Leia voicing the first thing that came to her mind when she thought of Anakin, "and he has blue eyes and kinda shaggy hair."

"So the exact opposite of you," said Winter laughing.

"He looks like Luke," said Leia finding no physical resemblance between her and her father.

"So he's handsome," said Winter laughing.

Leia cringed, "not to me."

"Well of course silly, he's your father."

"Yeah," said Leia distantly as her mind filled up with thoughts of him. She suddenly was not in the mood to talk about him or Luke anymore seeing as they both plagued her thoughts these days.

"We should go to bed," said Leia as she sat up and changed out of her dress, "we have a long day tomorrow."

"Of course," said Winter sitting up on the bed to watch her with curiosity, "I should go to bed as well seeing as I have to leave early tomorrow."

"You're leaving?" asked Leia trying not to show her disappointment, "so soon?"

"I have business to take care of on Cilpar," said Winter biting her lip, "but hopefully I won't be gone too long."

Leia knew that Winter had her own affairs to deal with and she wasn't going to hold her from doing so. But at the same time it seemed like they never saw any of each other anymore these days and that hurt Leia a lot.

"I'll head back to my tent," said Winter as she rose off the mat.

"No no no," said Leia as she started braiding her long hair, "stay here for the night."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, it'll be just like when we were kids."

"Okay," said Winter smiling as she grabbed some of the blankets and laid them out on the floor next to the mat so as to provide herself with a comfortable place to sleep for the night.

As soon as Leia situated herself onto the mat she fell fast asleep which led her to dream of her family. She dreamed of a beautiful woman with flowers in her hair as well as a man with eyes so blue they could rival the ocean.

She dreamed of what could have been until she woke up and realized that it wasn't real. The beautiful woman with flowers in her hair was dead and her father wasn't as happy as the man in her dreams had been.

And for the first time in a long time, she cried.

 **AN: This is the last chapter folks, but don't worry. I'm working on the sequel which will be called A New Dawn. Go to my account and see if I've posted it yet!**

 **I also apologize for the long wait for the final chapter. I happen to have damaged kidneys that decided to pass stones this week and land me in the hospital and the ER for a few days. And I'm not sure you would've liked what I wrote while on pain meds (It was awful so I had to rewrite it while not under the influence.)**

 **But hopefully they won't start acting up again while I'm writing the sequel, which I hope you all will read when I get it posted.**


End file.
